If A Never Existed
by Rebel's Folly
Summary: 'A' doesn't exist. Emily's in denial. Maya's in love. Hanna has pamphlets in her purse. Spencer's protective. Aria's...jumped the fence. Jenna and Paige are conniving little twats. And Alison's out of the picture...or is she? Not a crack fic! Lots of Emaya goodness, I swear you'll love it. Read&Review!
1. Moving In, Help From A Friend?

**If A Never Existed: Moving In...Help From A Friend?  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing.<br>AN: Ok so after a few reviews it's obvious that you all would like for me to continue this, yay me! Or more acturately, yay you! So a few things you should know, I'm going to follow the story line as closely as possible according to season one, however I'm not sure on what to do with Alison's character yet, but I'll let you know. Rating will be T but if I do decide on taking it up a little for all the pervs out there (me included) then I'll tell you in the AN of the chapter. Any questions ask me and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Would it be outrageous if I asked you to help with my last two boxes?" The question appeared candidly from the new girl's lips, a hopeful expression taking over her face.<p>

"Yes," Emily answered immediately, then changed her mind and smiled, "But I don't mind." Another smile, her heart beating just a tad faster as Maya laughed at what she assumed to be Emily's joking nature.

How was Maya supposed to know that Emily had a momentary absence in judgment, where she found herself looking at Maya's lips instead of listening to her words? It didn't matter either way because now Emily was helping her…just to be friendly and, neighborly of course.

"You said 'were', are you not friends with the girl that use to live here anymore?" Maya asked as she sat down the box on her bed, looking at Emily expectantly.

Emily gave an amused half smile, "You ask a lot of question of someone who just helped you move your stuff." Insert a perfectly raised eyebrow and Emily was now flirting. Why was she flirting?

Maya laughed once more, "Ok, first off you moved one box and I'm very grateful. Secondly…how else any I supposed to get to know my oh-so-kind neighbor girl?" and now Maya's smirking…she's flirting too. "You can ask me anything, I'm an open book."

Emily looked away from that very appealing look in the other girl's eyes, it made her feel an unfamiliar stir in her stomach; unfamiliar but not horrible she noted. "Is this your boyfriend?" she gestured to the lone picture on Maya's dresser.

Maya's eyes turned more amused as she took in the picture, "Justin? No…well, he was but turns out we had way too much in common." She looked away laughing, peeking Emily's interest.

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean Ben, my boyfriend, and I are both swimmers…it works." It was a lame excuse, but frankly it was the only one Emily had. Then again why was she feeling as if she had to defend her…relationship…to this stranger?

Maya shrugged, and looked or more accurately leered at Emily's body, smirking as the other girl shifted under her less than innocent gaze, "I bet you're good…you totally have the body." Then she turned back away going through her boxes.

Emily's eyes widened in shock, 'Did she just hit on me? No of course she didn't, girls complement each other all the time it doesn't mean that they're…_gay_.' Emily turned away too, looking out the window. "They're building a studio, my parents; my mom plays the cello and needs a place to practice." Maya said coming behind her.

"Do you play?" Emily asked innocently.

Maya's eyes sparkled with something akin to a playful secret, "Yes…but not the cello." And there it was the challenge. Emily ignored it. Opting instead to just give a smile and small chuckle, Maya of course reciprocated it with more genuine amusement than Emily.

"So being that you're a total jock, would you kill me if I smoked a little weed?" This time the new girl expressed a more coy looking expression.

"Now?" Emily's eyes widened once again. 'This girl is just full of surprises.'

"Well, I won't if you don't want me to." Maya shrugged like it was no big deal, because to her it wasn't, she just hoped Emily felt the same.

Emily paused to gather her thoughts, a nervous breath, "Where are your parents?"

And Maya knew she'd folded and walked over to her dresser, "Relax. They're out." She pulled a small box from under her bed before settling into the soft comforter, looking at Emily expectantly; "Wanna join me?" false innocence laced the question.

The words hit Emily hard, it was unexpected but she was finding quickly that she should just expect the unexpected when it came to this girl. She hesitated, again, "Okay." She placed herself at a safe distance away from Maya; Maya noted with a smirk.

"First time?" of course she already assumed the answer was yes, she just wanted confirmation.

"No…" Emily laughed nervously, Maya waited, "Yes." She gave a shy smile that Maya found absolutely adorable.

"So I'm like corrupting you…do you mind?" it wasn't coy, more challenging as Maya scooted that much closer.

Emily's skin vibrated at the almost touching distance between hers and Maya's skin. "Yea…I think I am." Emily smiled from under her eyelashes, almost dazzling the new girl.

Maya smiled back, more confidently than Emily, and pulled a pre-rolled joint from the box, holding it up for Emily to see, "You sure? I really won't care if you don't want to." Genuine concern laced hers words.

Unknowingly, Maya had calmed Emily's nerves and replaced the nervous energy with a little confidence at knowing this was now her choice, "I'm sure." She nodded.

Maya grinned and lit the joint, "We'll start off small and if you like it, then we'll try something else next time." She inhaled, the cherry burning bright red, "You wanna inhale into your lungs and hold the smoke there for as long as possible and don't worry if you start choking, happens to most of us the first time."

Emily listened closely as Maya handed her the bud, she wrapped her lips around the end and inhaled, a little too deeply. She started choking almost immediately, handing the joint back. Maya tried not to laugh, "Ok here drink this." She handed the choking girl a Life Water that appeared out of nowhere.

Emily took it gratefully, glaring at Maya once the coughing stopped, "Hey, don't blame me, you inhaled too much." Maya defended with a laugh.

Emily pushed her friend's leg playfully, "Yea well you could have warned me not too!"

Maya smirked, shuffling just an inch closer, "Ok I'm sorry, redo?" she held the joint up to her.

Rolling her eyes, Emily took it. Inhaling it slowly this time, noticing the nice burning sensation it caused as the smooth smoke drifted from her throat to settle into her lungs. She held her breath then let out a little stream of left over smoke. "So…?" Maya prodded, smirk still firmly in place.

Emily gave a little smirk of her own, "Corruption doesn't taste so bad." Emily shrugged handing off the joint; looking completely badass without trying.

Maya decided quickly that it was a good look for the girl, "Corruption looks good on you…" she refrained from telling Emily that anything would look good on her and took a toke of her own, before letting Emily take a final pass and snubbing it out.

Minutes pass as Emily was enjoying the feeling of her first high, giggling slightly letting Maya know that the girl was a bit of a light weight. "I take it you're enjoying yourself Emily?" Maya smirked.

Emily giggled just the tiniest bit, "Hmm it's not so bad." she giggled again. Though she wanted to say more but had enough control over herself to know not to. She checked her phone and groaned.

"Is it past midnight, Cinderella?" Maya asked bumping they're already touching shoulders. Emily finally realizing just how close they were and making her wonder if that was the reason the entire right side of her body had been tingling for the past 20minutes.

"Unfortunately, my mom's expecting me back soon…I have homework." Emily groaned again as Maya moved away, grabbing something of her bedside table.

"Sit up." Maya commanded gently. Emily complied. "Open your eyes wide." Emily frowned, Maya laughed, "Visine, you're eyes aren't totally red but just in case." Maya explained and administered the drops to a thankful Emily.

Then she gave Emily some ice breakers, "For your breath." And sprayed her clothes with Febreze, "You'll smell different but just tell your mom that you were helping me dust or something and you'll be good to go." Maya smiled as Emily laughed, popping the mints.

"You do this way too often, don't you?" Emily questioned playfully, telling herself that she could blame the weed for her flirting.

Maya smirked, "Let's just say practice makes perfect." She held out her hand, "Phone?" Emily automatically giving it to her, trusting the girl for whatever reason, "Here's my number…we'll be definitely hanging out again sometime."

Emily smirked back just a little, "Definitely." They laugh, a mixture of a weed induced high and genuine amusement as Maya leads Emily down the stairs, recognizing that though the girl is a light weight, she disguises it well.

"Bye Emily." Maya hugs her, sighing as they let go.

"Bye Maya."

When Emily gets home she finds a note from her mother telling her that she had some errands to run but she'll be back in time to start dinner and she expects Emily's homework to be done by the time she gets back.

Emily sighs and grabs water from the fridge along with some Oreo cookies from the cabinet and makes her way up to her room. Luckily, she only has a three page chapter analysis on the Civil War section in her history book; a report she did last night, and some review questions for said chapter. Something she could do half asleep let alone high; thank god.

In the middle of answering 'What did the Civil War accomplish?' her phone began ringing, she picked it up without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"I'm not interrupting your studying time am I?" Maya asked, her voice conveying that she really didn't care if she was.

Emily smiled to herself and laughed, "You are, but I seriously doubt that you care St. Germain."

Maya made a shocking gasp sort of noise furthering Emily's giggles, "On the contrary Emily Fields, I care greatly about you studiousness?" she paused, "Is that even a word, studiousness? That doesn't sound like a word."

"It's a word" Emily confirmed amusedly. "So why are you interrupting my studiousness?" Emily cooed, still excusing her behavior as result of her high.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a car and if you did, could you possibly let me ride with you to school tomorrow? And if you don't well then we can walk together, my car won't get here till next week, I think." Maya explained.

Emily smiled, "No, I don't have a car, I usually ride my bike or have Ben take me, but I'll walk with you tomorrow. No problem."

"Sweet!" Maya cheered bringing another round of giggles from Emily, "Then I'll see you tomorrow, my house, say around…" she trailed off in question.

"Luckily I don't have swim practice so I'll meet you at yours around 7:30." Emily confirmed.

"Am?" came the helpless question with an added whine, "Ok, sounds good. See you tomorrow then. Bye Emily."

"Bye Maya." Emily waited for the dial tone before hanging up. A little flirting was harmless now, when she had an excuse she could use, but what about tomorrow? What if Maya flirted with her? I mean, Maya had already been flirting, even before they smoked, right?

Emily grumbled and tried to focus back on her homework, all the while brown eyes played on repeat in her mind. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting, "Ugh! I'm so screwed."


	2. After School Sepcial

**If A Never Existed: After School Special  
>Dsiclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN: Ok so hopefully I haven't kept you guys waiting to long, I figure I'll post a new chapter every Friday or Saturday night, if that's too long let me know and I'll see if I can make it sooner. BTW I've decided that Alison is just going to be the evil bitch who moved away, details will be revealed later on so don't fret too much. Enjoy! R&R as always :*  
><strong>_Italics are past tense i.e memories or dreams!_

* * *

><p>It was safe to safe that Maya St. Germain was anything but a morning person, yet here she was sitting on her front steps waiting for Emily, her poor unsuspecting neighbor. Poor girl really had no clue as to what she was getting herself into. Maya smiled amusedly to herself as she actually found herself a little bit anxious for the arrival of the other girl.<p>

Emily stopped in front of Alison's, no, Maya's house, smiling at the girl as she approached her. "Ready for school?" Emily asked once they started walking, keeping at least 5inches of distance between them.

Maya noticed, of course, she smirked, "I know we just met and everything so allow me to explain what kind of girl I am."

Emily laughed, "Wait, wait let me guess. You're the badass, do what you want, don't care what others think, go with the flow type who doesn't take shit from anyone. The kind that'd be sooner caught behind the school getting high than going to school early just to study in the library. You don't do the whole 'school spirit' thing because it's lame and you wouldn't be caught dead at any school event that wasn't mandatory, and even then you'd try to get out of it."

Emily smirked looking straight ahead as Maya stopped gapping at her, "You goggled me, didn't you!" She laughed and caught back up with Emily, "Ok so you got the basics right, but don't think for one second that you got me pegged, Fields." Maya bumped her shoulder gently, "That's just the book cover, not the content."

Emily shrugged, "Shouldn't your cover represent your content?"

Maya smiled that secret smile again, "It should, but this is high school we're talking about. Sometimes the cover is just a cover, if you know what I mean." Emily did in fact know what Maya meant, maybe a little too well. "But I'm still pretty badass on the inside too."

The tension officially broken, Emily laughed, "Ok badass," she teased, "how about we hold off on any official baddassery until after the first day, yea?"

Maya raised an eyebrow, looking Emily over, "Fly under the radar? Maya St. Germain? Never!" she gasped mockingly, making Emily laugh.

"You're something else Maya, you know that?" Emily shook her head free from the feelings Maya's smirk and left upon her.

"I think, maybe, that's a good thing." Maya whispered just low enough for Emily to hear her, her words cutting Emily deep in a not so horrible way. Maya's gaze stayed locked onto the side of Emily's face, almost daring the girl to look back. Emily didn't though; she kept her stare in front of her until they reached school grounds and then all the way to the office.

"Well this is it; my locker is just right down there. Just meet me after you get your schedule, if you want." Maya smirked again at her ability to make Emily so nervous.

"Sure thing." Maya smiled, totally not oblivious to the effects it had on Emily, though at this point she seriously doubted that Emily didn't react strongly to everything she did. She fought to contain her smirk as Emily tripped over her feet and over to her locker. 'Girl definitely doesn't know what she's dealing with.' Maya thought as she entered the office, chuckling quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Emily was waiting outside the school to walk Maya home did she realize exactly how she had been behaving during school. 'Lovesick.' But that couldn't be right, yet her actions were definitely screaming otherwise. Emily had shown Maya around quickly before first period and then that was it, no further contact till lunch.<p>

This in itself wasn't telling, but the fact that she had searched Maya out in the corridor during period changes was. She told herself that she was just making sure the other girl had actually gone to class, but that wasn't the truth. Emily was just desperate to see Maya.

She was…craving to just be in the girl's presence, and she tried so desperately to push the feeling aside but no matter what she told herself she couldn't. She felt like crap the entire day because she hadn't seen Maya, this was absurd! At least she thought so, until lunch hour.

_She was walking lazily, begrudgingly, to the cafeteria when a hand shot out and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her away from the cafeteria doors and outside to the courtyard. "Maya?" It seemed she wasn't the only one messing the other's company, or so she hoped._

_Maya giggled, "Emily! Now that we're sure we haven't forgotten our names while our other brain cells tragically perished during that torture they call class, can we eat? I'm starved!"_

_Emily giggled, "I haven't got my lunch…someone pulled me away before I could." She threw a smirk at her companion, how now sat rather smugly on a bench. Emily narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why do you look so pleased with yourself? Is it part of your grand plan? To starve me?"_

_Maya threw her head back in laughter, allowing Emily the perfect opportunity to steal a glance at the girl's slender neck and down to the barely there cleavage…not that Emily did such thing. Well okay, maybe just a bit…ok so she stared a lot…and she totally got caught if Maya's smirk was anything to judge by. "Who said I had a grand plan?"_

_Oh yeah she was definitely caught. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Emily sat in the space next to Maya trying, in vain, to keep the blush from her face. "Are you denying that you don't?"_

_Maya was rather impressed by the quick, and flirty, comeback. She smirked, shrugging noncommittally, "Oh I definitely do…I just want to know who told you of my bad, bad plans." She purred, making Emily choke._

_"Relax. I was kidding…well mostly anyways, and look! I have your lunch." Maya beamed, proudly producing a lunchbox packed with two turkey and tomato sandwiches, a baggy of sliced apples, a baggy of orange slices and two cookies._

_Emily grinned, "Aw! How sweet, Maya!" she cooed eliciting an uncharacteristic blush from the darker girl. Which she was so going to point out, "Oh my god! Is the Maya St. Germain blushing? How scandalous!"_

_Maya shoved her playfully, "Shush you, unless you do want to starve." She mumbled in utter embarrassment. 'Since when do I blush?" she thought before peeking at Emily, 'Oh yea…'_

_"Ok, ok I'll stop." Emily caved, if only to feed her belly._

It had gone that way through out lunch, light flirting, innocent touches, not so innocent looks. Emily didn't know what had gotten into her, but she was so deluded as to think that she didn't enjoy whatever it was going on between her and the new girl.

"Hey." The soft, and now familiar voice, broke Emily from her reverie. Maya now stood beside her, smiling softly.

"Hey, ready to go?" Emily responded in kind and began walking after receiving a nod in return. It was silent between the girls, not awkward or unpleasant but comfortable and relaxed. 'Is it normal to feel so at ease with someone you just meet?" Emily questioned herself, but she couldn't find the answer.

It was when they were nearing Maya's house did she notice how closely they were walking. How every step had their hands brushing, skin touching; creating that very same tingly, burning, sensation Emily felt in Maya's room. The sensation caused both girls to grin goofily, though unconsciously so.

Finally the silence breaks as Maya lets loose a giggle, looking at Emily, "Thanks for walking me home." It was a simple statement of gratitude, so why did Emily feel as though it meant more? Why did Maya's eyes read as though it meant more?

"It's no problem, really. Practice doesn't start until four…" Emily played it off coolly; even surprising herself that she didn't blush from Maya's ever intense, ever focused gaze upon her.

Maya saw right through it, and decided to play with the girl a bit, "I've never had a jock friend before…guess that makes you my first." She bumped Emily, both giggling with nervous energy. Both choosing to just let the comment hang in the tensing air around them.

It was then, as they came to a stop in front of Maya's house that Emily noticed some movers tossing what seemed to be Alison's left things into a moving truck. She stopped and watched for a moment. "You ok?" Maya questioned, concern blatantly laced in her words.

Emily smiled tiredly, "It's just…weird I think; it's like she never existed." Maya rocked back onto her heels, debating whether or not she should just ask about this mysterious Alison, Emily made up her mind for her.

"She completed the group, you know? We were all friends with Alison which lead to us being friends with each other. When they moved last year…well the group kind of fell apart. We're still friends…but we don't exactly know how to be as close without the center piece of our relationships." Emily rolled her eyes at herself.

They walked over to the porch steps, "Sounds hard." Maya was at a loss for words.

Emily laughed despite herself, "I use to think that if I didn't talk about her I wouldn't think about her…didn't work."

Maya frowned, "Sounds like a bad break up." The comment was so innocently said, but so devastatingly true, at least for Emily. Seeing Emily's discomfort, Maya laid a gentle hand on her forearm, "I'm sorry."

Emily just looked up into Maya's eyes, both caught in the intense gaze as the air surrounding them seem to grow thicker with each unconscious move they made, bring them closer until both leaned in, missing lips by just a breath.

Maya pulled back first, coughing/laughing awkwardly as she looked away. She tried to say something but her mind was preoccupied with just how close Emily's lips had been to hers. Emily was having the same problem. Finally gathering her thoughts she threw Emily a half-embarrassed half-cocky smile, "So…see you tomorrow?"

Emily's eyes widened just a fraction, still too caught up in her thoughts, "Yea, uh yea." Emily agreed as Maya nodded and took the steps swiftly. She took a breath, her lips forming into an unknowingly devious smirk as she watched her go, "Bye." Emily whispered, mostly to herself before turning and walking away.

It was after swim practice, as she walked to her gym locker that she found herself still thinking about the almost kiss. She was dressed in nothing but a towel, in a locker room full of half-dressed girls, and her, herself a closeted…lesbian…so not a good time to let her thoughts get the best of her.

"Hey Em, you been hanging out with Aria lately?" Spencer asked breaking her back into reality as they talked to each other mere lockers away.

Spencer was fishing, Emily knew this. She bet they all were wondering where she'd been throughout the day, definitely not with Aria. "Um, no, not really." She mumbled, finally getting her locker open and quickly getting dressed.

She spared Spencer another glance, noticing she was staring right back at her, "So…have you met the new girl? The one living in Alison's house?" Spencer leaned against the locker besides Emily's as the girl sat down on the bench to tie her shoes.

Emily rolled her eyes to herself, as if there was another new girl? "Yes, I helped her move in, and showed her around school. She's cool." The unconscious goofy grin snuck onto Emily's lips once again as she thought of Maya.

Spencer smirked, "I bet." She paused, her next words calculating, "Bet she's even better than Alison…what do you think?" she tossed the question at Emily, making her frown and Spencer scoff, "Oh come on Em! Anyone is better than that bi-"

"Enough Spencer!" Emily effectively cut her off. Spencer watched as her friend sat stock still, reining in her emotions. She sighed and sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Taking a look around, Spencer noticed they were now the only ones in the locker room, free to spill their secrets, "I'm sorry Emily…it's just, come on! Everybody knew how much of a bitch Alison was, especially you. How she played with you, made you believe that she loved-"

"Ok…I get it ok?" Emily hushed; afraid Spencer's words would bring old scars to the surface. Spencer just watched on helplessly as her friend fought to keep her emotions at bay. If she could make Alison pay for what she did to Emily, well it wouldn't be pretty. Hanna and Aria too; they all hated Alison for what she did to them, but mostly for what she did to Emily.

Emily was the sweet one, innocent, and just so good, Spencer, Aria and Hanna couldn't fathom why Alison had chosen her to deliver the most damage too. Alison thought Emily was the weak link, but time and time again their friend had proven to be the strongest. Now though, she was different, jaded by Alison.

In truth they were all changed in some way, it was Alison's legacy that she wanted to leave. Her mark left on all four girls. Emily's was the deepest, the most visible. This was only to be expected when someone toys with your heart only to crush it and spit in your face, leaving you broken and ashamed of who you are. They always joked that Alison was the spawn of Satan; their best friend and their worst nightmare, but once she broke Emily the three knew she was pure evil.


	3. It's A 'Girl' Thing

**If A Never Existed: It's A 'Girl' Thing**

**Disclaimer" I own nothing, I gain nothing.  
>AN: OK I know this is unbelieveably late, I know, but hopefully you'll all forgive my sorry ass. Please? Anyways the new chapter is here now so now that I've done my thing, you can do yours, so enjoy! R&amp;R.<br>AN2: I'd also like to thank all my awesome reviewers, it doesn't matter that I've only got a few cause they're the best!**

* * *

><p>The walk home had come with a great amount of needed silence for Emily. She had the very distinct feeling that she was drowning, a feeling not totally unknown to her if she was honest. The feeling of being smothered by one's own feelings was never a pleasant one, yet Emily knew it all too well. This feeling was, at one moment in time, was caused by the infamous Alison.<p>

It was dark out, the streetlights offering little comfort as she made her way home lost in thought. Her conversation with Spencer was playing in loop in her mind, Spencer knew Emily well, they all knew each other well, and most of the time it was a good thing. Now though, Emily wasn't so sure.

The more she thought about it the more her thoughts drifted to Alison; it was like her mind was a glutton for punishment, she couldn't help herself. It wasn't even romantic thoughts either, which surprised her slightly, it was more like shifting through every moment, every memory and trying to separate the truth from the lies.

It was almost impossible though, Alison was a born liar, a master in twisting and manipulating any situation to her advantage; any person too. Maybe that's what really bugged her, why she kept Alison so close in her memories; trying to decode any sign that any of what Alison had projected her way was in anyway true, real.

Either way it didn't really matter now, Alison was gone, forever for all she knew. She hoped it was true, that she was permanently rid of the sole cause of her nightmares, her fears. Alison wasn't worth her thoughts and if she ever found out that Emily was thinking of her so adamantly, no matter the context or feeling behind it, she'd be quite pleased with herself, always the center of attention.

"Hey." A soft voice called her out from her thoughts, connecting her back to the world around her. She blinked dazedly, realizing she had been walking past Maya's house when the voice called out to her.

She looked to her right and there on the porch, holding a mug of some warm liquid it seemed, was Maya St. Germain. Emily returned the soft smile the girl was currently sending her way, "Hey." She replied barely above a whisper, luckily Maya was good at reading lips.

Emily watched as Maya's head tilted in a curious way, the soft smile turning into that ever enticing smirk as the girl gestured to the spot next to her on the step. Pausing, Emily weighed her options. It wasn't so late that she'd get in trouble with her mom, she had at least 30minutes before Mrs. Fields expected her and her house was only down the street…

Decision made, "Just getting out of practice?" Maya grinned as Emily took the previously suggested spot, though not as close as Maya preferred. She rolled her eyes subtly at herself.

Emily folded her arms over her knees, turning her head to sneak a peek at Maya, only to find she was already staring at Emily, hard. "Yea." Was the breathless response as Emily found herself trapped in Maya's intense gaze.

Maya's smirk grew a cocky edge noticing Emily's rapture, "Want some?" she whispered, causing Emily to lean closer to hear her words. Emily frowned, confused, "Hot chocolate," she held up the mug in offer, "It's good, I promise. Besides…your lips are looking a little blue."

Emily fought to keep her reaction to Maya's words hidden, but the blush was a dead giveaway to exactly where her thoughts had drifted too when Maya had insinuated her lips needed warming. "Uh, yea, sure. Thanks." She all but choked out taking the mug gently, her fingers sliding against Maya's as she did. She nearly choked again and the shock that traveled through her body in response.

Maya laughed softly as she spotted the light blush coating Emily's cheeks as her lips sipped from cup; almost exactly where Maya's lips had been placed moments before…if only. "It's good right?"

Emily tried her best to ignore the lingering taste of chocolate and…raspberries? 'That must be Maya.' She thought licking her lips a second time to savor the mixture, ok now she was officially creeping herself out. "Yea, it's good." She smiled, handing the cup back.

Maya let the girl gather her thoughts for a while, giving a short reprieve so as to not push too far too fast. "So…what were you thinking about, before when you were walking by? I called your name like three times before you stopped?"

Emily froze at the question, unsure of what to do, how to answer. Looking at Maya again, she sighed, "Just thinking about something Spencer said, well tried to say, to me earlier in the locker room."

Maya's eyes narrowed playfully, "Is that all I get? No details?" she smirked and bumped Emily's shoulder, both releasing the girl's tension and achieving her goal of getting closer to Emily as now her left side was pressed completely, but gently, against Emily's right.

Emily smiled in thanks, "She just…made some comments about Alison…and you." Her voice showed her nervousness as she whispered the last part.

Maya smirked; seemingly uncaring that Emily and her friend, whom she hadn't yet met, were talking about her, "I knew you'd be thinking about me, I'm just that awesome. Were you guys fighting over me? Did she want some quality Maya time? Girl should've tried sooner, my time is precious and it just so happens that another cutie has booked it." Maya bumped Emily's shoulder, loving how the girl's blush deepened.

Emily rolled her eyes, trying to distract from her blush, "Right, anyway, that's not what we were talking about." Emily looked down, avoiding Maya's eyes till she was positive the blush was gone.

Maya was amused, but also curious, "No? Well then what were you guys talking about?" She had a clue as to what and she figured that Emily wouldn't voluntarily offer any information up, she pushed. "Comparing the new girl to the ever mysterious Alison?"

Emily's head shot up, 'Bingo,' Maya cheered to herself. Maya shrugged, "No worries, it's bound to happen. It's a small town, and I moved into her house, comparisons are unavoidable." She placed a comforting hand on Emily's arm.

Emily relaxed, enjoying the warmth of Maya's hand as it seeped through her jacket sleeve. She gave a relieved smile, "I should get going." She voiced regrettably, but didn't move.

Maya pouted a bit, they giggled act her antics. "Ok…thanks for the night cap, I have to say your company is very enjoyable." She stressed her words a bit, adding extra meaning that Emily didn't miss, but chose to ignore anyway. They stood.

"Anytime." Emily moved in for a hug, wrapping an arm around Maya's shoulders. Maya grabbed Emily around her waist with her free arm, pulling her in tight and holding her there for longer than necessary; neither girl minded. Then as she slowly let go Maya placed a chaste kiss on Emily's cheek, right above her jaw.

Emily shivered, "See you tomorrow?" it came out questioning.

Maya was amused, "Definitely." She smiled.

"Night Maya." Emily walked backwards a ways, unable to move her gaze from Maya.

"Sweet dreams, Emily." Maya smirked, then winked and walked into her house, leaving poor Emily flustered as she continued her walk home.

* * *

><p>Next morning Emily found herself on her porch, having her much needed second cup of coffee, last night was so great in the sleep department. She had plenty of time before school, as per usual, and was spending her time enjoying a crossword puzzle. Yes, she was that kind of girl, and then she looked up and found Maya walking her way.<p>

"Hey." Maya grinned cheerfully though her eyes looked like she'd rather be back in bed…hmm Maya in bed… "Please, please, please tell me you're not actually doing something that requires brain cells this early in the morning…and that you have coffee in that cup of yours?" she pouted.

Emily grinned, "Not a morning person I gather." Emily laughed, "And yes, this is coffee, want me to get you some?" Emily offered, trying desperately not to get caught looking Maya over.

Maya of course caught it; she didn't miss much of anything that Emily did though. "I'd rather share…can I have a sip?" Maya's voice was soft but anything from innocent, almost raspy.

Emily handed over her cup, but Maya rested her hand over Emily's for an extended period before taking the cup fully. She leaned back with a sigh getting comfortable next to her crush and sipped from her cup, "So…what are we working on?" she peeked over at the forgotten puzzle resting comfortably on Emily's lap.

Emily started, "Oh, uh crossword." She blushed at her lack of response.

Maya smirked, "Yes, but what one are you working on?" She giggled as Emily rolled her eyes before pointing to the clue, Maya read it aloud, "Five letter word meaning beautiful. Oh! That's easy!"

Emily frowned in slight amusement as Maya grabbed the pen and paper from her, "What are you writing? What's the answer?" she tried to peek but Maya moved away too quickly.

"Just wait." Emily did and when Maya put the paper back in her hands she couldn't stop the blush.

"Really? You can't be serious." She squeaked utterly embarrassed and flattered at the same time, for there in the tiny little boxes was her name written in Maya's handwriting.

"Oh, I'm very serious." Maya smirked, but otherwise remained quiet.

A pause, then, "You look tired." Emily said, watching the girl closely.

Maya shrugged, "The works sprung a leak and floated my room so I've been demoted to the coach." She gave a half grin. "Well that and I found some more of Alison's pictures in my room and in the basement…she's everywhere. I wish she'd just go away." Maya exclaimed laughing a bit, but then noticed Emily's change in mood.

Emily frowned, "Yea…I know the feeling." Maya cursed herself for being so stupid, she didn't know the details of Emily's history with Alison but she had a feeling it wasn't a good one.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." Maya squeezed the girl's shoulder affectionately and pulled her into her arms, rubbing her back tenderly. Steps sounded from the sidewalk but both girls were too caught up in the feeling of each other's arms so neither heard them until they reached the porch.

"Is everything alright?" Pam asked her voice loud enough to break the girls apart. Emily looked to her with wide eyes whereas Maya let her eyes linger on Emily for a moment longer before looking her way.

"Mom, this is Maya St. Germain." Emily awkwardly gestured, Maya smiled in amusement.

Pam paused, watching how Maya smiled at her daughter then offered her hand, "Oh right…Maya." She completed with a fake smile.

Maya inwardly smirked, plastering an over the top smile on her face and jumped from her seat, hugging Pam. "Hi!" Pam stiffened immediately, and patted the girl's back awkwardly. Maya chuckled slightly and pulled back. Emily merely watched, shaking her head and stood up as well.

"How is your family settling in?" she gave Emily a suspicious look, "Good I hope." She smiled politely.

Emily kept the smirk from her face, "Well it's kind of hard when your room gets flooded and you have to sleep on the couch." She and Maya share a meaningful glance.

Pam looked at the girl concerned, finally noticing the bags under her eyes, "Oh you poor thing!"

Maya grinned bashfully, "It's ok, really, the couch isn't that bad." Both Emily and Pam gave her a disbelieving look.

"Sure." Pam said unbelieving the girl's excuse.

"And that's why you're not sleeping?" Emily threw in coyly.

Pam looked utterly convinced now, "Maya…why don't you just stay with us until everything gets fixed? You can stay in Emily's room." She smiled sincerely this time.

The girls look at each other, Emily's eyes wide and stunned, Maya's full of mischief and smirking. Finally Emily nodded, Maya's grinned turned toward Pam, "Thank you."

Pam nodded, "No problem, really. Now you girls should get to school, see you later, have a good day girls!" she called behind her, dismissing both Emily and Maya.

* * *

><p>"Nice!" Emily shouts over toward Spencer as she and Maya approach from down field. Spencer whips around and grins, "I hear you're gunning for Varsity captain?" Emily grins back.<p>

Spencer shrugs a smirk on her lips, "I have a shot."

Emily looks at her knowingly, the competitor in them understanding each other completely, "If a Hastings has a shot, she takes a shot." Emily says knowingly, Maya laughs at the interaction.

"Oh, that sounds like one hell of a drinking game." Maya throws out coyly.

Spencer nods appreciatively, "You know what, it should be." They laugh.

"Spencer, this is Maya." Emily introduces, though she knows Spencer's already figured that out.

Spencer's smirk comes back full force, yep she knew, "Yea Maya, I've heard great things." She wags her eyebrows Maya's way.

Maya smirks back and looks at Emily teasingly, "Yea I heard Emily was out finding new members for the 'Maya St. Germain Is A Goddess' fan club." Emily blushes and rolls her eyes, making Maya's and Spencer's amusement all the more greater.

"Right well, Maya and I are going to grab some coffee before school, you in?" Emily asks Spencer, effectively changing the subject.

"Aw I'd kill for some caffeine, but…I should practice." Spencer gestures to the field hockey goal behind her. Emily nods in understanding.

"We'll catch you later." They nod in agreement as Emily and Maya walk off and Spencer goes back to practicing.

"So…she's intense." Maya says as she hears Spencer knocking the ball into the net with brutal force off in the distance.

Emily smiles, "If you knew her parents you'd understand."

* * *

><p>Later Emily finds herself at her locker switching out books absentmindedly. She closes her locker and is immediately pounced by Ben…her boyfriend. She backs away instantly, "What?" he says, put off by the distance.<p>

She gives a fake smile, irritated by his presence already, "You just surprised me."

He believes it easily enough, and leers at her, "So we on for the movie tonight?"

Emily could actually feel the waves of repulsion swirling around her stomach, "My mom invited Maya over for the night." It's a quick excuse and the truth so she doesn't feel so bad for flaking out of the date.

"Oh." He says, and then grins dreamingly, "Sleep over huh, what kind of jammies does the new girl wear?"

Emily feels her disgust peak, "How should I know?" she's defensive, she knows this but thankfully Ben's as oblivious as ever.

He smiles, kisses her cheek, "See you at practice." Then he walks off.

Emily stares down the hall, where she just so happens to spot Maya talking with a few girls, from class assumingly. She watches closely, observing every move she makes. Maya catches her eyes briefly, smirks and then turns toward the hall, walking away.

* * *

><p>"I can see you connection with Spencer…both like to win." Maya says as she takes in the swimming medals and trophies. Emily watches her from her chair.<p>

"Winning's great, but if I've done my best then I'm fine with second place." Emily grins.

"And Spencer?" Maya walks over to her desk, fingering the things on it till she reaches a picture of five girls. She picks it up.

"Spencer needs to win." Emily said simply.

"Alison was always in the middle, the center of attention…dive?" Maya's eyes narrow playfully.

Emily sighs, running a hand threw her hair, "You ever know anyone like that?"

Maya sits the picture back, "I usually steer clear of those types…they scare me." She admitted dryly, walking over to Emily's bed.

"Types?" Emily smirks challengingly.

Maya sits at the foot of the bed comfortably, "Queen Bee's."

Emily doesn't lose the look, "You don't seem like the kind of girl that'd run from anything."

Maya smirks, "I told you that you didn't have me completely figured out." She challenges back. She looks at the bed, "Do you have a side?" it almost coy, but not quite.

Emily adopts her signature deer in the lights look, "Sorry?" Maya think's it the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

"Of the bed." Maya states, her eyes smoldering.

Emily shrugs with a shake of her head, "I usually sleep in the middle."

It's exactly what Maya wants to hear, she lays across the width of the bed, the same smoldering eyes locked onto Emily, "I usually sleep in the middle too." She grins; Emily returns it with a coy one of her own.

And when Emily finds herself tucked into her sheets, Maya sleeping comfortably next to her, she can't keep her mind still. It's racing, all with images of Maya, always Maya. She doesn't even think that there's room for Alison anymore; she likes that but it scares her too. She looks over at the sleeping girl and then turns on her side deciding to get some sleep.

In her movement though Maya shifts, snuggling up to Emily's back and draping an arm lightly over Emily's hip; Emily freezes. She takes a deep breath in, and on the exhale she places her hand on top on Maya with only a moment of hesitation and now it's skin to skin. Tingles explode her nerve endings, she smiles, grins and closes her eyes; dreaming undoubtedly of Maya.


	4. Punch, Party, Picture

**If A Never Existed: Punch, Party, Picture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada  
>AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all!<br>**_Italics= memories, phone calls._

* * *

><p>Waking up next to Maya definitely screwed with Emily's head, but in a very good way. When she woke, she found herself in a similar position as she'd fallen asleep in, only this time she was on her back and Maya was snuggled into her side, arm thrown over Emily's stomach and Maya's head so close to hers that the girl's breath tickled Emily's ear.<p>

Whoever knew the ear was a hotspot for Emily? She sure as hell didn't, yet here she was getting all hot and bothered by the innocent, but deceptively hot, actions of the sleeping girl. Emily had to steel her nerves and keep her hormones in check, and that ridiculous lie she told herself wasn't even remotely believable to herself let alone her conscience.

'I'm only reacting this strongly because Ben and I haven't done it in a while.' She rolled her eyes, 'Right, even I don't believe that one.' A sudden shifting next to her stirred her from her thoughts. Peeking from the corner of her eye she made sure Maya was still sleeping, she was thankfully. Emily breathed a sigh of relief; the last thing she needed was to get caught being a total creeper checking out the helpless girl next to her.

But could she really be blamed? Here she was, in minimal clothing, being snuggled by Maya, also in minimal clothing and so, so beautiful. Yea, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions, well she could…but she'd have to get caught first and she wasn't planning on getting caught.

Emily stared at Maya, watching her, studying her really. She traced her eyes over her face, down her throat, her collarbone, her gaze focus on Maya's chest. And yes, she was being a total pervert right now checking out the girl's breast but that only lasted the first few seconds. Then Emily concentrated on the intake of breath, the steady rise and fall of Maya's chest as it lulled her into a sort of trance.

She let her eyes close as she focused her full attention following Maya's breathing pattern, then, she felt herself move closer into the warm embrace Maya provided. It was unconscious, but she really wasn't complaining as Maya unconsciously moved her free arm under Emily's head and pulled her closer, making it so Emily's top half was turned slightly onto its side while the bottom half remained flattened.

Emily's breathing paused on reflex, hoping the move was in fact subconscious and Maya wasn't actually awake, because she had that gut feeling that if Maya was aware of what had just happened…well then Emily could no longer be blissfully in denial that's for sure. Not that she actually liked being in denial, it was more necessity than anything.

A slow rubbing sensation broke her musing as she slowly became aware of Maya's fingers rubbing her stomach from where her tank top rode up. She pulled back slowly to see Maya's face…but her eyes were close. Deciding now was a good time to quit while ahead and she really needed to pee, she began to move ever so slow from out of the encirclement of Maya's arms. But the arms tightened.

Eyes wide she looked back up at Maya, but her eyes were still closed. She tried again and the same thing happened. Again. Same thing. She looked back up at Maya's face, still no change…except for the fluttering of her eyelids.

Suspicious, Emily kept her gaze of Maya and moved back. Maya's smile twitched upward and she peeked at Emily. "Maya!" The damn broke as Maya's laughter filled the room, Emily pouted. "It's not funny, I have to go to the bathroom!" the little giggle escaping Emily's lips contradicted her words.

Maya sobered and snuggled closer, ignoring Emily's words. "It's too early, sleep time." She mumbled against the skin of Emily's neck, loving the expected reaction of a blush as it covered the girl's neck. Maya resisted the very distinct urge to place a butterfly kiss over the blush, but damn was it hard not to.

Emily bit her bottom lip, also resisting her reaction to Maya's cool breath fanning over her heated neck. "I have to go to the bathroom." The mumbled words barely reached Maya's ears as the girl bolted from the room; Maya sighed and narrowed her eyes at the ceiling.

She hadn't pushed too far, of that she was sure, perhaps Emily had a small bladder…or she was hiding her big reaction to Maya's actions; she'd bet that was it. Her phone chimed from her bag next to Emily's bed, whatever it was it'd have to wait. She answered the device cutting the ringtone off, "Hello?"

"_Hey hunny, it's mom!"_

Maya laughed, "Yes mom I know, caller I.D. remember?"

"_Oh of course, anyway I just wanted to let you know that the plumber dropped by this morning and everything's fixed."_

Maya frowned, "This morning? Mom it's still morning." She corrected as her mom laughed, but then thought, 'Wait…what time is it?' She checked the time, now realizing why her mother found amusement in her words; it was 12:01pm. "Never mind, guess I slept in a little more than usual." She smiled thinking exactly why she'd slept so exceptionally well.

"_I'm sure you had reason to."_

Maya groaned at the mocking voice coming from the other end of the line, "Mom please don't start, please. I already told you, Emily and I are just friends." Her mom snorted, making her grin just a bit, "Ok, I get it 'haha your daughter's a slut' can we move on now?"

"_I wouldn't ever call you a slut hunny…maybe experienced or practiced, but never a slut."_

Maya's grin grew in size, "Thanks mom, but I got to go ok; I'll be home for dinner."

"_Sure thing, we're having pot roast! Love you!"_

"Love you too, bye." Maya hung up just as Emily entered the room, "My mom, she said the room's fixed so I can come home tonight."

Maya watched as a slight look of disappointment flashed across Emily's face before the girl grinned at her, "Good, I don't think I could have handled another night of your snoring." Maya gasped, holding a hand to her heart.

"Take that back! Maya St. Germain does not snore!" she growled at Emily. Emily's eyes widened as a shock of arousal shot through her body at the tone of Maya's voice.

Her words faltered a bit, "Uh yea, sorry, you don't snore. A bit of a cuddle monster though." Emily recovered quickly.

Maya's face sobered quickly, her eyes narrowing playfully at Emily, "Don't ever, ever let me hear you call me that again." She paused for dramatic effect, "It would so ruin my reputation, just think about it, Hanna and Mona would shun me!"

Emily burst out laughing at Maya's mocking tone, Maya soon followed suit. "No but really, something that embarrassing stays in the bedroom, got it?"

Emily smirked, "Whatever you say…cuddle monster!" Emily squealed as Maya flew from the bed chasing her out into the hall and down the stairs. After the extremely provocative tickle fight which Emily lost as Maya tackled and then straddled her on the living room couch, Emily was just thankfully her mom was at work…so thankful.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed without incident…well not completely without incident. Maya had gone home after an impromptu breakfast for lunch leaving Emily to her lonesome for the rest of Saturday. Well lonesome in physical company at least…<p>

_Maya had been gone merely an hour and Emily already found herself missing the girl which resulted in her current position lounging on her bed, fresh out of the shower but still in her funky, moping mode. Thankfully her phone chimed, 'Maya.' _

"_Did you forget something?" Emily teased._

_Maya giggled, "No not really, just missed you." She cooed, making Emily's heart swoon._

"_Such a sweet talker." Emily hoped Maya couldn't hear the blush in her voice._

_Maya grinned as her own butterflies swarmed her nerves, "Whatever you say beautiful." She paused letting the statement hang, "So guess what!" she changed the subject._

_Emily was thankful, "What?" she giggled._

"_My car's going to be here Sunday!" Maya squealed happily._

_Emily laughed at the unexpected reaction from Maya and teased and talked with her until both phones were exhausted as were the owners._

They'd hung up shortly before 10pm, after whispering sweet goodbye's leaving both girls' blushing and smiling goofily. When Sunday morning rolled around Emily figured she'd spend the day with Maya again, only to find herself ambushed and kidnapped at the Hasting's house.

"_Was all that really necessary?" Emily asked after finally being released from her captors._

_Hanna and Spencer laughed was Aria at least looked apologetic, "Sorry Em."_

_Emily rolled her eyes but smiled, "It's ok Aria…I know it wasn't your idea." She gave a pointed look over at Spencer and Hanna who sobered their laughing quickly at the accusation._

"_Hey it was funny and so necessary, so remove that stick out of your ass." Hanna grinned._

"_Yea relax Emily, besides it's the only way we were going to get any time with you, you've been all occupied with the new girl." Spencer whined._

_Emily glared, "Her name's Maya." Her defensiveness made Spencer smirk. Emily just glared harder, "Shut up Spencer." She said cutting off whatever Spencer was going to say._

_This perked Aria's and Hanna's interest, "What's going on?" Aria looked at her._

"_What don't we know?" Hanna added._

_Spencer's smirk widened, "Yea, what don't they know Emily?"_

_Emily folded her arms across her chest, keeping her glared fixated on Spencer for a second more before looking at Aria and Hanna as the plopped onto Spencer's bed next to her. She rolled her eyes, "Nothing's going on." She protested,_

"_Yea right!" Spencer snorted causing all the attention to be refocused on her, "Emily got it bad for the new girl." Hanna and Aria gasped and looked back to Emily for confirmation._

"_Oh my god! That's so awesome!" Hanna squealed._

"_Yea its great Em, it's about time you got over Ali"_

"_Spencer doesn't know what she's talking about." Emily cut them off, her glare turning more threatening as she focused on Spencer._

"_Really Em, it's fin" "Nothing's going on!" Emily roared, cutting Aria off for a second time._

_The girls sat silent as the air tensed around them, they shared a look as Emily picked at the bedspread and nodded, "Ok." They repeated at once. Emily gave a small smile in thanks._

They'd spent the rest of the day gossiping and catching up and after Emily promised to have lunch with them on Monday they'd released her late that night. So now hear she was chaining up her bike in front of the school, daydreaming.

"I was going to offer you a ride, but your bike was going faster than my car." Maya said as she approached the crouching girl.

Emily smiled at the sound of her voice and stood, "Really? I didn't even see you?" she asked, almost embarrassed at the aspect.

Maya gave Emily a quick once over, "I definitely saw you." She smirked at Emily.

Any reply Emily had was cut short as Ben ran up grabbing her around the waist and give her a quick kiss, which she pulled back from, flinching, "Ben stop." She mumbled through a tight smile.

"What?" he questioned, grinning like an idiot, Maya looked on unimpressed. "It's cool, I can wait one more day; Noel's having his bitchin' party tomorrow night at the cabin." Emily of course new, but had forgotten about her commitment to go with Ben…her boyfriend.

"What? Is it one of Rosewood's pagan rituals?" Maya's sarcastic mark went unnoticed by the boy…not so much Emily though.

"Sort of…it was definitely a hot one last year." He leered at Emily, grabbing her hair to kiss her neck; she pushed him away coughing out an awkward laugh.

Maya hide her glare with a smirk, "I bet." She whispered, her eyes burned through Emily.

"Why don't you come with us?" Emily hurried out, shooting the smirking girl a pleading look. Maya's smirk softened, "Please? It'll be fun?" Emily continued pleadingly. Maya nodded. They share a look Maya knowing, Emily begging, and Ben…well he just looked like someone kicked his puppy.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall Emily stops as she sees Jenna and Toby walking her way, Maya notices the slightly panicked look, "Who's that?" she asks as Jenna smirks at the girl as Toby continues down the hall to his locker.<p>

Emily ignores her friends' concerned looks from the other end of the hall and continues walking, "Jenna Cavanaugh, that was her stepbrother Toby, he's cool."

"And Jenna? She was smirking at you?" Maya pushed, making Emily pause.

"She…" Emily looked back to find Jenna still smirking at her, then she walks away. "She's nobody."

Maya lets it go, "Ok, I'll see you later." She runs her hand down Emily's arm, giving a flirty smile as Emily stops in front of her friends. She smiles at them, throwing Spencer a smirk and walks off.

"You ok?" Aria comes to stand beside Emily, looking up at her.

"I'm fine guys really, it's just Jenna." Emily all but sneers.

Spencer and Hanna share an unbelieving look, Hanna decides to speak, "Want me to beat her up?"

The girls laugh, "Hanna you'd break a nail." Emily giggles as Hanna looks at her nails fondly then smirks.

"Fine, then I'll have Spencer beat her up!" Spencer scoffs, but shrugs in agreement, they laugh again.

"Thanks guys, but really I'm fine." They nod in agreement and let it go.

* * *

><p>Next day at after school, Emily opens her GYM locker roughly, still strung up even after swim practice. She was frustrated after basically pouncing Ben in his car this morning trying desperately to convince herself that she was straight. Unfortunately Maya had walked by and saw everything. And when she'd caught up with the girl Maya was different, cold almost, saying Emily had nothing to be sorry for, it was her boyfriend after all.<p>

And then that whole Jenna thing yesterday…Jenna just got to her, she couldn't help it. Wouldn't you be pissed by the presence of someone who your girlfriend cheated on you with? Ok, yes shocking, gasp, but is it really that shocking?

Why'd you think she was so distraught over Alison? She was Emily first love, first everything and she'd trampled over Emily's heart by cheating on her with Jenna, repeatedly. After Alison left she just convinced herself that Alison had just manipulated her feelings and that none of it meant anything or at least she was trying to for the past year.

"Ah!" Emily screamed as she was grabbed from behind.

Ben laughed and released her, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Why are you in here?" she questioned back, removing her clothes from the locker seeing as she was still in her swimsuit and a towel.

"Just wanted to see you." He countered pushing her against the locker, "Get in some alone time." He leered.

She pushed him away, "Ben stop, if we get caught we'll be in so much trouble."

He laughed against her and ignored her pushing hand, "Oh come on Em, live a little." He continued kissing down her neck.

Emily felt disgusted; "Ben stop, I need to get dressed." she was panicking now as he pushed down her shoulder strap.

"Don't bother."

She pulled it back up, "My mom's expecting me." Lie, but she needed to get out of there, now.

"What's with you? This morning you're all over me and now I'm fucking Herme?" He was getting mad, this was so not good. "Just relax."

He goes into to kiss her again, she resists and pushing him back, but he's stronger, "Ben stop! Stop, no! I said stop! Ben enough!" she screams but he doesn't listen, then suddenly he's off of her. She opens her eyes…Maya.

"What the fucks wrong with you!" Maya screams at him.

He glares, "It's none of your business, this is between me and my girlfriend." He lunges forward, but Maya's faster and her fist connects with his jaw. He falls back against the wall.

"Get the fuck away from her." Maya growls as she comes to stand in front of Emily protectively.

Emily swallows thickly as Ben starts to approach again, "Ben leave!"

He looks shocked, "Come on babe! We were just getting started!" he protests. He pauses and looks at Maya then back at Emily, sneering, "What, is she why you wouldn't put out? Got a little dikey crush going on Em? Did you forget you're my girlfriend?"

She stares at him hard, "As far as I'm concerned I'm your nothing Ben, leave me the fuck alone!" Emily growls grabbing her clothes and Maya's hand, stalking out of the locker room.

They don't stop until the reach Maya's car, and once inside Emily hurries to pull on her jeans and shirt over her swimsuit, then slipping on her socks and shoes before she finally takes a breath.

"Emily?" Maya reaches out to her, her hand taking Emily's as she pulls it into her lap and rubs small circles into Emily's palm. Maya doesn't ask if she's ok, it's a stupid question considering Emily was just almost raped by her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend.

Emily exhales sharply, "Can you take me home?" she looks at Maya.

Maya smiles, "Sure thing hun." Maya doesn't let go of Emily's hand the whole way there.

"You still want to go to the party?" Emily asked incredulously. "Are you sure Maya? We can just stay home, pig out on pizza and watch cheesy chick flicks?" she offers.

Maya smiles a little, "No I want to go, we'll have fun! I'm so not letting that piece of shit ruining my first party." Emily regrettably agrees.

* * *

><p>The party's in full swing when they pull up. Emily walks awkwardly next to Maya, "I should've stayed home." She mumbles.<p>

Maya frowns, "Come on Em, I promise you'll have fun ok? Don't worry about Ben, if he comes anywhere near you I'll kick him in the balls." Maya promises wrapping an arm lightly around her back.

They walk into the house and Hanna spots Emily enter and calls out to her in relief, "Emily!" causing her boyfriend, Sean, and Ben to turn from their game of foosball and look at her and Maya.

Maya smirks at the purple tint around Ben's jaw, "Damn…purple is really his cover."

He walks forward, Emily meets him halfway, "So you decided to come after all." He's cocky.

"Yea…just not with you." Maya smirks from close behind her and then they walk off together. They soon meet up with Aria and Spencer and after a quick introduction to Aria, formally seeing as Spencer already gave both her and Hanna the 411 on the new girl and Emily, Maya walks off to get her and Emily drinks.

"So wait…she punched him?" Aria looks in awe.

Spencer smirks and takes a sip from her cup, "How very valiant of her." Emily blushes, "Ben a douchebag, just like Noel. I don't know why you started dating him to begin with."

Emily gives her a look, "You know why."

Spencer rolls her eyes as Hanna approaches and then fills her in, Hanna coos, "Awe! Well at least one of us is getting attention from their significant other."

"She's just a friend!" Emily protests.

Hanna looks at her like she's dumb, "The only reason she's just a friend is because you're to chicken shit to be with her." Emily's stunned into silence.

Thankfully Maya walks up, drinks in hand, "Have you seen the photo booth?" she grins cutely at Emily.

"No, why don't you show me?" Emily grabs her drink and walks off with Maya. Her friends smirk at her retreating form…they have a photo booth every party.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ready?" Emily says in the tight space, Maya's practically on her lap tight.<p>

"Wait, I got to fix my hair. If this comes out decent I'm going to replace my driver's licenses photo." Maya leans forward to do just that.

Emily smiles and rolls her eyes, "Those never turn out good."

Maya rolls her eyes back, "Mine is so past not good that it's just plain scary. I'm talking like Snookie scary here."

Emily leans forward so that she can see Maya's face, "No way, can I see it?" Maya shakes her head, "Come on, I'll show you mine? I swear it looks like a mug shot."

Maya smirks at her, "Yea right, like you can take anything but beautiful photos…you're stunning." The air gets tense.

"Ok how do we start these?" Emily fumbles with the button awkwardly, "Ok get ready." They get into position making the random funny faces and bunny ears, until they look at each other. The camera snaps and Maya's hand is in Emily's hair, at the back on her head pulling her forward. Emily feels her breath ghosting over her lips, she looks into Maya's eyes and then her lips connect with Maya's, the camera flashes.

Maya pulls back, but Emily doesn't move right away, still getting over the shock of Maya's kiss. 'Tingles.' Is all Emily can think of, well that and soft, sweet, perfect lips. She pulls away, an awkward smile, Maya's more confident one and they step out of the booth, pulling the tickets out.

"Cute." Maya smirks and hands the second copy to a blushing Emily, "See, I knew you couldn't take an ugly picture." Emily puts them in her back pocket, "Come on let's get some pizza." Maya takes her hand and drags her away. Emily just allows her, knowing she'd probably follow this girl anywhere.


	5. Listen Close, Hear Me

**If A Never Existed: Listen Close, Hear Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>AN: I know I've been neglecting my story, but I do have good reason, they are just way too personal to be sharing with the world wide web and all those lurking in it. Just know that I haven't abandoned it and the show will go on. So here's the lastest installment, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight and Emily was pretty sure she had never been so thankful that her mother practically lived at the office; never. Maya had just dropped her off, parting with a friendly hug and leaving the poor girl just so confused.<p>

Confused about what though, the kiss? She understood the kiss, she even understood what that kiss made her feel, but why did she have to feel anything? God, how could she have been so stupid? This had tragedy written all over it, but what could she do?

Was there anything to be done? Yes, she could just end things before they really got out of control. No, she couldn't do that, well she could but she really didn't want to. _Shit! Why does everything need to be so complicated?_

Everything just kept running through her head as she showered and dressed, it just wouldn't stop. And as she sat at her window seat, her mind slowly driving her mad; her fingers ghosted over an all too familiar number. She didn't press call.

* * *

><p>The morning came far too quickly for Emily, but with a great effort she removed herself from the safety of her bed and got ready to face the day. It'd been almost a full week of avoiding Maya and thankfully she'd been successful, but today was Thursday and it came with a feeling of doom. She tried to ignore that gnawing feeling deep within her stomach; maybe her body was trying to eat itself to save her the embarrassment of seeing Maya?<p>

'_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe.'_ Her mantra kept her mind on the lane in front of her and not on her impending doom. The last thing she needed was to lose focus and hit the pool wall thus slowing down her time.

She didn't need to think about Maya. _'Maya, kissing Maya, Maya's lips; kissing Maya's lips. Damn it, focus Fields!'_ She pushed herself harder, faster, desperate to push her body to the brink of exhaustion and drift through the rest of the day in an exhausted and blissed out fog.

It was a good plan. Too bad plans never go as planned.

* * *

><p>"Spencer! Coffee run?" Emily rushed as the two dressed from the showers.<p>

Spencer watched her friend's rushed movement and half dazed eyes in confusion and amusement, "Yea sure, I'll drive." Emily smiled gratefully, and that was the only hint Spencer needed to know this trip was way more than the need for caffeine after a heavy morning workout.

Emily had always been the more quiet one, partly due to a sweet shyness she had and partly because of her observant nature, but that'd never truly been the case when she was around her friends. Spencer was worried.

So instead of going into the coffee shop Spencer took the drive through and headed back toward school. "How come we didn't go in?" Though she knew the answer, Emily felt the need to voice it anyway.

Spencer smiled, _'At least I know she can still articulate.'_ She parked the car in the student parking, unclipped her seatbelt and turned toward Emily, "I thought we could talk…_really talk_ and I figured my car would make things more comfortable than a busy coffee shop."

'_Damn it.'_ Emily deflated and sunk into the seat, Spencer had hit it right on the head. She had a choice; she could either spill her guts or act like nothing was wrong. The later would ensure her kidnapping after school and the possible involvement of Hanna and Aria as well, looks like there isn't much of a choice after all.

"" She mumbled ever so quietly, ducking her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Wait, what? I didn't catch that?" Emily gave her an exacerbated look; Spencer just shrugged and gave her a smirk.

"I…kissed Maya." She mumbled once more.

Spencer's eyes widened in shock and…elation? "Oh my god, Emily that's" "Could you be any louder!" Emily cut in, glaring at her.

"That's fantastic!" Spencer whispered her enthusiasm unaffected.

Emily looked at her friend as if she'd grown another freaking head. "Just how is that fantastic? Huh, please tell me because here I am freaking the fuck out because I'm supposed to be straight and I kissed a girl. And not just any girl, a girl I've known for what two freaking weeks?"

"And not just a girl that I've known for a short while, but a girl that makes me forget everything when I'm around her. She makes me lose focus of the world around me. When I'm with her I don't think about my parents, or school, or swimming, or Alison, just her and it's scary. It's so fucking scary because I can't like her, not like that, not again."

Spencer sat there in utter shock as her friend rambled on and on about how she couldn't like Maya, and since when was Emily straight? "Emily!" her friend stopped and took a deep breath, looking at Spencer as if her life depended on Spencer's next words. "First, you are not straight."

"No stop." Spencer cut her off before she could argue, "You're not straight. Your first crush was on a girl. Your first kiss was with a girl; your first relationship was with a girl. You like girls. And there's nothing wrong with that. The only reason you went out with Ben was because you had your heart broken…by a girl, and you wanted to pretend everything was back to normal."

When Emily didn't move to argue, Spencer continued, "Hanna, Aria and I supported you because we didn't know how else to help you, but that doesn't mean you're straight. You came out to us in seventh grade Emily; we already know the truth and accept the truth. We love lezbo Emily because that's the true Emily."

"We'd march in the freaking Pride Parade if you'd let us, but we get it, your parents aren't exactly yay for gay. So you need to stop trying to convince yourself and everyone else that you're Miss Straight, because the four of us known it's not true." Spencer nudged her.

"I'm not saying that you should just get over your past by getting under Maya, but at least be honest to yourself, and to her. Ok?"

Emily sat there, frozen as Spencer exited the car and left her alone to her thoughts. _'Well shit.'_ Emily Fields was at a loss, what the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>Gathering the forgotten school bag at her feet and coffee in hand, Emily removed herself from the safety of Spencer's car and walked toward her doom aka school. And there was Maya. God really had it in for her today.<p>

"Hey, there you are." The girl cooed, "I just ran into Spencer, she said I'd find you out here. I got something for you!" her eyes sparkled as she mentioned the gift. And for once Emily didn't chide herself for noticing how beautiful that spark made the other girl look.

Maya rummaged through her bag, "I saw it while shopping the other day and just knew it'd go amazingly with your skin tone." She pulled the burgundy scarf from her bag and wrapped it around Emily's neck, appraising it. "And look at that, I was right. Amazing."

Emily smiled and pulled her hair free; secretly loving the look Maya was giving her at the moment. "It's great Maya…thank you." Her guilt settled in as she looked at the girl. _'She's so sweet…and I've been acting like a jackass.'_ "Listen…Maya, about the way I've been acting"

"You mean the whole ignoring me thing?" She questioned in a soft, amusing voice. Emily looked down in shame. "Don't worry about it too much, we'll talk later ok? That is, if you're done ignoring me?"

Emily smiled adoringly at the girl and rolled her eyes at her own behavior, "I swear I am; it's too hard anyway." They laughed, and with every chuckle Emily felt that weight on her stomach lift.

"Great. I'll catch you later." Maya reached in and tool Emily into her arms for a brief, but much needed hug. They released each other and Maya flitted off without a second glance. Emily just watched her go, playing with the softness of the scarf.

* * *

><p>"So wait, why weren't you invited to this shopping spree?" Hanna question as though she was the one left out.<p>

"Well apparently, Melisa needed it more than I did." Spencer shrugged, sipping her coffee,

"That's so unfair." Hanna whined.

"Right, that's so unfair for Spencer, and not you, right Hanna?" Aria chuckled, and bumped shoulders with an also giggling Spencer.

Hanna perked up, "Right. Totally."

"Nice scarf, Em." Spencer smirked around the foam cup as Emily approached the group. Emily blushed. "Is it new?"

Emily pulled the material away from her neck as the three focused on her, "What, oh um yea it is."

Hanna perked up even more, "It's hot. When did you go shopping? And why wasn't I invited?"

"Yea…you've been with one of us like all week." Aria threw out, looking confused.

Emily sent a quick glare to Spencer, "It was a…gift." She said hesitantly while Spencer grinned at her knowingly.

"Who from?" the three asked in unison, giggling as they did.

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes, "The tooth fairy."

"Right, does the tooth fairy have black curly hair?" Spencer smirked.

Hanna caught on, "Brown eyes with killer smile, and knows how to throw a punch?"

"Shorter than you, tan skin with a badass attitude?" Aria added with a smirk of her own.

Emily glared at all of them, blushing red. "I hate all of you right now." They ignore her complaint and squeal. "I'm going to my locker now." She walked off ignoring the halfhearted apologies.

* * *

><p>Once to her locker she grabbed chemistry book and headed to class, coming face to face with Toby. <em>'Can this day get any worse?'<em> she paused at her table. "Are you joining this class?" she kept her voice disinterested.

He smiled softly, understandingly, "Yea…is that, ok with you?" Emily stared at him, taking in his seemingly sincere words and nodded.

"Yea." She sat her books down.

"Cool." He smiled again and moved to the front as the class started to fill up. Emily sat down at her table and watched as he spoke with the teacher, and then as the teacher pointed in her direction. _'Oh please, oh please, no.'_

Toby hesitated in front of her, "I guess we're lab partners…is that ok with you? I'm sure I could switch, if you wanted." Now Emily felt bad.

She relaxed her posture and smiled, "I don't mind, Toby."

He took his seat with a smile, "I like your scarf…that new girl gave it to you?"

Emily looked up at him, almost shyly, worriedly, "Maya…yea, we're friends."

He looked at her for a moment, "That's cool."

She nodded absentmindedly and opened her book to the right page, then took out her notebook and pen from her bag, the photo booth pictures falling out in the process. Toby glanced over catching a glimpse before Emily hurriedly put them away. Neither mentioned it.

* * *

><p>After school Emily found herself walking down Main Street and toward where Maya had started working, don't ask how she knew when she'd been avoiding the girl, but she did. Maya looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey." She cooed.<p>

'_Damn butterflies.'_ Emily smiled back helplessly, "Hey." She blushed.

Maya smirked at the nervous girl, "So, did you stop by for a little pre-practice snack or we're you looking for someone?" she teased.

Emily met her eyes, "Looking for someone actually." She flirted back, unable to stop herself. Maya's smirk broadened, "Yea, tall, blondish hair, blue eyes, goes by the name of Toby." Emily teased.

Maya's eyes narrowed at the thought, "Sorry can't say that I've seen him."

Emily faked a pout, "Now that's just too bad."

Maya gave a teasing glare, "Hahaha, I can't say that I'm amused with your lying Emily Fields. Here I thought you were looking for little ole' me." Maya pouted. Emily swooned.

"And if I was?" the air tensed as Emily tested the waters.

Maya paused as she took in the sight of the girl, "I'd say…I get off at eight."

Emily grinned, "I get out of practice at six." Maya nodded.

"I should really get back to work, and you have to get to practice." Maya admitted with great difficulty. "Walk me home?" her eyes sparkled at the thought.

Emily grinned, "You know that would mean I'd have to go home, then come back here only to go back home again, right?" she gave a teasing smirk.

Maya rolled her eyes and took a couple steps backward, "I'm so worth it." She winked and left Emily there to watch her disappear back into the small café.

* * *

><p>It was late and Emily was tired, but she was freshly showered and changed, no longer smelling of chlorine and as soon as she was finished dumping the trash she could see Maya, again. '<em>Lovesick fool.'<em> She chided herself.

A bang from across the street caught her attention, Toby. He smiled, she smiled back and now he was walking toward her. "Hey."

"Hey." She responded back, then hesitated, "Well I should go." She backed away.

"Wait." He stopped her, she waited. "I know you're not happy to have me as your lab partner, you know after everything that went down with Jenna and Alison." She paled at the mention, he noticed, "Just for the recorded, Jenna's a bitch for how she's so smug about it, Alison too. You didn't deserve it, Emily."

She nodded shyly, "Did…did you see the pictures, in chemistry?"

He paused, shrugged, "Not if you didn't want me to." Emily nodded in understanding, "But if I did…it didn't look like something that should be hidden."

"Yea but, people talk." Emily faltered, because since when did she care about that?

Toby laughed, "And they're always going to talk, doesn't mean it's anything worth listening to." He smiled softly at her, "Would you stop swimming because people looked at it badly?" He smirked knowingly.

"No, I swim because of the way it makes me feel." She frowned.

"Then stop caring what the idiots think, they're going to see what they want, say what they want. They're idiots." He smirked, "See ya, Emily."

"See ya, Toby." She smiled back.

* * *

><p>Emily walked down the dimly lit street, coming to a stop as she spotted Maya coming her way. "Hey." She whispered softly.<p>

Maya grinned, "Hey…so I don't know if I should hug you or shake hands, you might go another week ignoring me." Emily ducked her head in shame and groaned. Maya took pity on the poor girl, "Sorry,"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't say that, you did nothing wrong…it was just…" Emily hesitated, she sighed when no words came to her. "You have every right to be mad at me for ignoring you. I'm sorry. I just, I freaked."

Maya stepped closer, "Is this about you being sorry for ignoring me or you being sorry for kissing me?"

Emily gulped. "I liked the kiss, but I don't know what that means…for me, for us." She admitted.

"Maya rolled her eyes, "It doesn't have to mean anything, sometimes a kiss is just a kiss." She relented, seeing the struggle in Emily eyes.

"What if, what if I want it to mean something but I don't know if I'm ready for it to mean something…yet?" Emily asks looking at Maya threw her eyelashes.

'_Completely unfair, Ms. Fields.'_ Maya tried to disguise her grin. She sighed, "Then it doesn't have to mean anything…not until you're ready." Emily grinned shyly at her, that ever alluring blush covering her cheeks. Maya bit her lip.

"Ok, so why don't I walk you home." Emily flirted.

Maya smirked back as they started in the direction of home, "There are some ground rules though, just so that things stay…friendly, until you're ready."

Emily frowned, "Ground rules?"

"Yep." Maya nodded with a devious grin, "Like for starters; if you flirt expect it back times three, and you can't be mad when I've charmed you completely, it just can't be helped."

Emily scoffed, "Don't you mean 'if' I fall under the spell of your charms?" she laughed.

Maya just continued smirking, leering at Emily from the corner of her eyes. "Nope, it's not a matter of if but a matter of when, you'll fall under my charm sooner or later, it just can't be helped I'm afraid. And once you're under, I'm afraid you never fully recover."

Emily swallowed thickly, "Oh." She croaked.

Maya gave a not so nice chuckled, and whispered, "Don't worry Fields, I'll be gentle." Emily was a goner. _'If only she wasn't so tempting.'_


	6. Do A Little Dance

**Do A Little Dance**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.  
>AN: Sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, who's taking you to homecoming?" Hanna chirped, popping up next to Emily's locker and nearly scaring her half to death. It was a good question though.<p>

"Oh, um I think Aria and I are going stag." Emily busied herself so she wouldn't have to look at Hanna.

"Wait, what, why? I thought you and Maya…?" Hanna sounded desperately confused. _'At least I'm not the only one.'_ Emily thought.

"Maya and I" "Are just friends, yea I got it the last 500 times you've told me." Hanna interrupted with a condescending sigh. "You can quit saying it."

Emily snapped her head toward her, "Evidently I can't seeing as you're clearly not comprehending the words." She glared at her friend.

Hanna just smirked and crossed her arms, "Oh don't try to play that, I comprehend the words just fine, and unlike you I see them for what they truly are. Bullshit." Emily glared even harder, if that was even possible. "Here let me lay the situation out for you…again. You like Maya, Maya likes you, you want Maya to take you to the dance, and Maya wants to take you to the dance, go to the dance with Maya."

"Are you finished?" Emily closed her locker and waited. Hanna nodded. "You have no idea what you're talking about Han, this isn't just a simple 'Guy wants the girl, guy gets the girl' type thing. Besides I've already made plans with Aria, we're going together." She took off down the hall.

Hanna chased after her, her heels clicking so loudly that in any other situation Emily would have laughed. This wasn't that type of situation though. "Ok first, who cares about the whole girl/girl thing, besides your parents? And second, going with Aria is just the same as going with Maya, you show up together, you dance together, you do all the lame activities together, you get each other drinks, and you leave together. The only difference is that, at the end of the night when you're getting dropped off at your doorstep, do you want it to end with a hug, or a kiss? Think about it, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes, growling to herself. Her friends, Hanna especially, just didn't get how hard and complicated this situation was. Ok, so maybe she was making it out to be way more complicated than it actually was. Everything was good between her and Maya though, at least she thought so after they had talked things out, but something had definitely changed between them.

Maya had been distant, not overly so, but just giving Emily space, thinking space. Though she was thankful for it, she'd rather just have things back to normal with the girl. In other words, she wanted Maya around her all the time, flirting with her like before the kiss…during the kiss.

'_That was some kiss though.'_ Emily lost herself to her thoughts for a moment. Great, now she was dry in places that were supposed to be wet and wet in places she was supposed to be dry. She needed water, like right now.

* * *

><p>She puts her money in the vending machine, pressing the button quietly of in her own world; she doesn't even notice that the girl she's desperately trying <em>not <em>to think about is standing right behind her. And yes, Maya was taking advantage of the view.

Grabbing the water from the dispenser, Emily straightens herself up and turns. _'Maya. She looks good, hell she looks hot.'_ Emily notices, but is that really such a surprise? "Hey." She smiles.

"Hey." Maya returns, her voice lower than usual, breathy. Emily blushes. "Haven't seen you in a while." The girl comments taking a step closer and bridging the gap inch by inch. She gives a smirk, noticing the blush.

"Yea…I wasn't ignoring you…again, I swear!" Emily's quick to stumble through her answer, kicking herself for sounding so desperate. Maya laughs making Emily chide herself just a little less. _'I guess making a fool of myself isn't so bad if I can hear that every time.'_ She's fawning, again.

Maya takes another step forward, "Oh, I know. It was totally me this time. Supply and demand." She brushes Emily's shoulder as she passes her, putting her own money into the machine.

"Supply and demand, I'm not sure I follow?" Emily frowns, but it falters as she catches Maya bending down to get her water. Hey, don't blame her she's almost positive she caught Maya doing the exact same thing just a few moments earlier.

Only difference is, Maya doesn't care if she gets caught, Emily does. "Oh you know that whole thing about if there's a constant supply then the demand goes down, but if the supply is limited than the demand rises." She smirks.

"So wait, you're limiting my time with you?" Emily catches herself mid whine, with wide eyes and a severe blush creeping up her neck. Maya raises an amused eyebrow, closing the gab completely, to where Emily can feel every painstaking breath that the girl takes blow out and caress her cheek. _'Fuck. I'm fucked. Completely an utterly fucked. Thoroughly fucked.'_

Maya chuckles lowly into Emily's ear. "So you're saying, you have a demand for my time?" she squeezes Emily's side and pulls away, taking in the faster breathing and dazed look of the flushed girl in front of her. She smirks, "That's good to know."

Emily snaps back to reality as she feels Maya's presence leave her. She whips around, watching the girl's retreating form as she tries to catch her breath. "Catchya later, Hun!" and even though Maya didn't turn around, not even for a second, Emily knows that the girl knew that she was checking her out, again. Emily huffed and went to class.

* * *

><p>Maya makes her way down the hall totally oblivious to the determined blonde marching her way, well that is until an arm locks with hers, the body attached to it now walking with Maya as well. "Maya!" Hanna chirps. "Just the girl I've been looking for, do you know how hard it's been to track you down?"<p>

Maya's not afraid to admit to herself that she is in fact just a little frightened by the crazed look in the blonde's eyes or the too cheery tone of her voice. When she responds, she does so slowly still shaking out of the shock. "That's flattering and all, but you're not exactly my type. Thanks for the offer though."

Maya makes a move to detach herself, but Hanna is seriously channeling the Terminator or something here. Hanna laughs, oblivious to the girl's discomfort. "Oh Hunny no, I'm straight, besides I'm saving that particular experiment for college where my totally hot, fashionable but totally lesbo, Naya Rivera lookalike roommate will school me in all the fabulous ways of woman loving.

We'll have a semester of hot nakedness which will end rather abruptly after I find my dream guy, who I'll run into during finals week and then again two weeks later when he purposes because he couldn't stop thinking about me. And he'll whisk me away to his family's beach house in the Hamptons, and let me be the trophy wife I was born to be."

Maya stares at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, Hanna sighs contently. "Anyway, back to you. You need to take Emily to homecoming." She states rather bluntly, removing her arm from Maya's.

Maya grimaces, "I'm not exactly gaga for Gaga." Hanna scowls at the thought. "Besides I just talked with Emily, she didn't mention anything about the dance…or who she wanted to go with."

Hanna rolls her eyes, "That because she's going stag" Hanna gags a bit, "with Aria, but she really wants to go with you. She's just scared." The blonde leaves it at that, not wanting to reveal too much and have her best friend upset with her.

Maya catches on quickly though. "Alison really did a number on our girl huh?" she mumbles it, but Hanna catches it anyway, smiling broadly at the '_our'_ part. She knew Maya wanted Emily; I mean it was apparent wasn't it?

"Listen, I can't give you all the details, because it really isn't my place but yea, Alison really fucked with Emily's head." Hanna admitted quietly.

"It has to do with Jenna, doesn't it?" Maya asked.

Hanna balked, "You know about Jenna?" she didn't think Emily would mention _that_ particular detail, hell they didn't even talk about it with Emily.

Maya shook her head, "No not really, it's just my first week here, Jenna kind of smirked at Emily. I didn't like it very much." Anger flared up within her as she remembered the incident in the hallway.

Hanna too remembered. She looked at her nails fondly. "Like I said, I can't really give you all the answers, only Emily can." Maya frowned. "And she will, just, ok I know you might think keeping your distant is a good thing, giving her space you know, but don't go too far away. I mean, Emily might not show it, but she wants to be around you." Hanna chuckles, "She looks for you in the halls, she checks her phone constantly, and my god she never shuts up about you either."

Maya smile bashfully, "So…" "So, go to the dance and sweep her off her heel clad feet." They smirk and part ways.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Emily's in Chemistry with Toby. "So are you going to the dance with Maya?" Toby asked plopping down onto his stool.<p>

Emily heaved and irritated sigh, "What is it with everyone and my love life!"

Toby leaned away for the irate girl, his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, I just assumed she asked you since her and Hanna were talking about it in the hallway before class." He paused as she stared at him wide eyed and not breathing, "So, wait she didn't ask you yet? Did I just ruin the surprise or something? Because I don't even know if that's what they were talking about, I mean all I heard was Hanna telling Maya that she should go to the dance. That's it I swear. I just assumed the rest."

Emily cracked a smile, "Toby. Relax." He did as told, and cracked a smile back. "I'm going to the dance with Aria since we both don't have dates."

Emily turned toward the front of the class, "And what if Maya shows up?" he whispered. Emily smirked to herself as she took notes. Toby didn't need any other answer.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so wait Aria and Emily aren't here yet?" Hanna was officially going to kill them.<p>

Spencer looked mildly worried, "Um no, maybe they're just running late. Text them." She offered. Before Hanna could however, Maya walked up.

"Hey guys!" Hanna wasn't ashamed to admit that she did a double take; Maya St. Germaine looked good in a dress, still not as hot as Naya Rivera though.

"Hey Maya!" she responded cheerfully even though inside she was panicking because her plan was going to shit.

"Have you seen Emily?" Maya asked a cross between worried insecurity and dread. Maybe she shouldn't have taken Hanna's advice. This could be really bad if Emily showed up with an actual date.

Hanna forced a smile, "No, I was just about to text her." "Don't bother." Spencer cut in, her attention fully at the entrance where a stunning Emily stood with her arm through one Toby Cavanaugh's, Aria on the other side in the same pose.

Maya whipped around to see the threesome, not like that perves, and her breath caught in her throat. _'Could she get anymore gorgeous?'_ Maya didn't think so. With a smirk, Emily caught her eyes and winked.

Maya choked and spoke to Hanna, "I think I need a drink." She trailed off absently, and stumbled off. Hanna smirked, and petted herself on the back. _'Mission accomplished, now to just win Homecoming Queen.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Emily smiled as Aria, Toby and her approached Hanna and Spencer. The latter two still in shock and didn't respond. Toby shifted under their gazes, and excused himself to get drinks.<p>

Aria pranced over to the girls' side, "So how's the dance been so far? Where's your dates?" she cheered, still no reply.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ok, snap out of it! You'd think we just walked in with Hitler or something."

Spencer scoffed, "Hitler's brother maybe."

Emily glared, "You've got to be kidding right? You don't even know him!"

"We don't have to, he's Jenna's brother, enough said." Hanna sniped.

"Yea and I was Alison's girlfriend. You were all Alison's friends, so if you want to play the guilty by association card you might want to check your own standing first." Emily growled making everyone go silent.

Spencer sighed, "Ok, we get it. We're assholes." She paused looking to Hanna and a slightly miffed Aria as well. "We just worry about you Em; we don't want to see you hurt again."

Emily gave an exasperated smile, "Look I'm fine, ok?" All three girls gave her disbelieving looks, Emily chuckled. "Ok. I'm as fine as I can be after having my best friend and girlfriend cheat on me repeatedly with some bitch, having my heart ripped out and stomped into the ground and going back into the closet for a year. Other than that, I'm fine."

Hanna let a giggle slip, "Oh Hun, you need a drink."

"Or two." Aria chimed in.

"Or five." Spencer laughed as well.

Emily joined in. "Somehow I doubt drinking will fix all my problems."

"It won't, but it'll make you forget for the rest of tonight." Spencer smirked.

"Right. Anyways, just give Toby a chance; you know he had nothing to do with the whole Jenna/Alison thing. Besides, you guys haven't been the only ones pushing me to be myself." Emily smirked.

Hanna perked up, "Really? I think I like this kid. We could join forces!"

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm, Emily especially. "Yea, he has something you could probably use a bit of Han."

Hanna frowned, "Um, like what?" she questioned Emily warily as the girl continued to smirk at her.

"Subtly." Hanna pouted, at the three laughing girls, but then smirked as she recognized Maya coming from behind Emily.

"Subtly is for pansies; why beat around the bush when you can say what you mean and get what you want. Something _you_ could definitely work on, huh Emily." Hanna threw a smirk Maya's way.

Emily rolled her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The three shared a laugh, but Spencer spoke. "Well, you like Maya right?"

Emily sighed, "You already know the answer."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Then go ask her to dance! You are making things _way_ too difficult."

"What, am I supposed to just walk up to her and be like, 'Oh hey Maya you want to dance?' that's not exactly easy for me!" Emily protested.

At this moment Maya choose to step up behind Emily, her hands gripping the girl's waist lightly, beaming as she whispered into the stiff girl's ear. "Why I'd love to, thank you so much for asking." She purred.

Emily stood gaping like a fish, "Um, uh, y-you don't have t-to, Maya. Seriously, uh, it's t-totally cool if you don't." She stuttered, mentally slapping herself. _'She just said she wanted to dance with you! What are you waiting for?'_

Maya chuckled lowly, loving having this beautiful girl at her mercy. "Dance with me, Emily." She demanded, dragging the now blushing girl away and onto the dance floor. Her friends left behind feeling just a little bit stunned, but greatly humored all the same.

* * *

><p>"Hey, not trying to interrupt but do you guys want to go play some games?" Aria pouted at the giggling pair.<p>

"Actually that sounds great; I swear I can't feel my feet anymore." Maya giggled. "I'm just going to go get some air really quick, then I'll come find you." She said mostly to Emily.

"You sure, I can come with you if you want?" Emily smiled.

Maya nodded and kissed her cheek, "Positive, I'll be right back, besides I think I've stolen Aria's date enough for one night." She winked at Aria.

Aria laughed, "Please, I'm so over Emily. She's just a heartbreaker." She exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh don't I know it." Maya pulled away laughing.

Emily watched her go, before turning to her friend, "So games?"

Aria gave a solid nod, "Games!"

* * *

><p>Emily and Aria are laughing and joking as Emily puts her name into win a car, when she catches a glimpse of Maya from the corner of her eyes. She turns to look and sees the girl smirking, quite seductively, at the entrance to the maze of mirrors.<p>

Emily swallows, the heaviness she feels in her throat not disappearing at the action. Maya's smirk widens, her eyes flashing from across the room as she motion Emily to come over. The heaviness triples in weight.

"Hey Aria, I'm just going to go…" Emily points in the vague direction of the mirrors and walks off before her friend can truly respond. Emily watches and Maya waits until she's close, and then disappears inside the maze, daring the girl to follow her; Emily does without a second thought.

"Maya!" She calls out, only getting a mischievous giggle in return. Emily smiles, she feels ridiculously giddy for no reason at all. She just can't escape the feeling that if and when she catches this girl, something's going to happen.

She chases further into the maze, laughing when she finds herself lost, her reflection bouncing off each and every mirror as she spins around in silly attempt to find her way. "Boo." She screamed, just a little, as arms wrapped around her waist and held her from behind, a chin settling itself on her shoulders as the lips brushed her ear.

But it didn't last long as a smile took purchase upon her face when she recognized the soft crooning, almost seductive, voice that enveloped the word. "You scared me." Her laugh was light, more breath than anything.

The arms around her waist gave a slight squeeze, pulling Emily's body back into her own more fully. Emily's breathing hitched. "Sorry." Maya whispered just as theirs eyes locked through their reflections.

The position should have been slightly awkward given that Emily was the taller of the two, but with Maya in a higher heel, their heights evened out; allowing them to fit so perfectly together. Maya's eyes smirked at her as the girl tucked her head into the side of Emily's; dropping a light fluttering kiss to Emily's ear.

Emily shuttered and turned her face to Maya; their noses brushing ever so softly. Maya nudged hers more firmly, engaging Emily in an Eskimo kiss. Then, she pushed further, her breath ghosting over Emily's lips; Emily grasping her hands that much more firmly. They held their breaths.

"Well, well, well…isn't this just the cutest thing. Little Miss Doormat Emily Fields has found yet another girl who she won't be able to please." The moment shattered around them, Emily's eyes slamming shut at the sound of that falsely sweet voice she knew far too well.

'_I guess everyone goes to homecoming.'_ Emily thought bitterly, turning as much as she could in Maya's now stiff and protective embrace to face the intruder. _'Well fuck me.'_


	7. How To Cure A Hangover

**How To Cure A Hangover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>An: I don't know why FF decided to tease you guys but hopefully this works the second time!<br>An: No worries people just because they killed off the best part of the story line doesn't mean that they're stopping me!  
>And to a reviewer Sora Yagami who made a special request, here you go!<br>Any other requests send them my way!**

* * *

><p>"Jenna." Her voice was bitter; something she cursed herself for because it was just one more thing Jenna would gladly take credit for causing. <em>'Bitch-face'<em> Emily had to keep herself from cracking up as Hanna's voice rang clearly in her head at the name correction.

Instead she focused on the slowly approaching girl, Jenna smirked, obviously pleased with the weariness reflecting in Emily's eyes. Then she locked her eyes on Maya. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've met. I'm Jenna, and you are?" She flirted.

'_You've got to be kidding me? She actually trying to flirt right now? Really?'_ Anger flared up within Emily, though it was more jealousy if she was being honest. Jealousy paired with a hint of insecurity; though was that really a surprise? This was Jenna, the girl who'd stolen everything from her, who tainted every good memory she had. _'Not like she didn't have help either.'_

Maya's arms drew closer around her waist, the girl's head nuzzling further into her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts. "Maya." She responded coolly, calmly. Emily smiled; it was the voice Maya used when she was forced to be polite. She wrapped her arms over Maya's, squeezing affectionately; Maya wasn't going to let her face this alone.

Jenna's smile fractured at the corners; she didn't like Maya's passive response. "How's Ben?" she turned back to Emily, trying to find any crack within the two that she could. "Rumor is you two aren't doing so well lately." She smirked as Maya tensed around Emily; fire in her eyes. _'Found it!'_ she cackled to herself.

Emily soothed her fingers on Maya's arms, unknowingly calming the explosion bubbling just beneath the surface. Emily shrugged, "Don't know, you should go find him if you're really that worried about him. As for me" she half smirked at Maya. "I'm doing just _fine_ these days." Emily mocked back, almost not believing herself as she did.

Jenna sneered, not pleased with the new turn of events. So like any cornered bitch, she grasped at any insult she could throw. No matter what they were. "I can see that…found a replacement for Alison huh?" She smirked cruelly, "Though no one can really compare to first loves, right Emily? Besides, I could always take _Maya_ off of your hands as well."

Now later, if you were to ask Emily why she did what she did, she probably couldn't give you an answer. As it were though, here in this moment she could really only think of the anger she'd been feeling in Jenna's presence and that anger coming to a boil. Emily was pissed.

Whatever it was, she didn't have time to process it as the next words flew from her lips; surprising the other two girls with the venom dripping from them. "Like hell!" she barked. "Why would I _want_ a bitch like Alison? Sorry to disappoint but I don't get off on pain _Jenna_, that'd be more your thing. You can keep begging under the table for my scraps like the bitch you are for all I care, just don't expect Maya to be one of them."

Emily smirked, "She's not into the whole beasty-ality thing like Alison, sorry." Jenna gaped like a fish as she stared at Emily. Maya shook with suppressed laughter. _'What the fuck?'_ she lost the battle, letting go of Emily to hold her aching stomach instead as she bent over in laughter.

Emily turned at the sound and soon found herself laughing as well, but doing so she turned her back to a fuming Jenna. Too consumed in their giggles, neither girl saw Jenna coming for Emily and just as Emily turned to find Jenna's fist flying toward her face she cringed in anticipation of the hit, but found herself hitting the floor instead.

She turned form her place on the floor just in time to see Maya stepping out of the way of the hit and pushing Jenna from behind, sending her flying into a surprised looking Toby. "Owe." Emily cringed, taking her weight off her right arm, cradling it to her chest.

Maya frowned, hurrying to Emily's side, kneeling down to inspect the wrist herself; cooing as Emily hissed in pain. "Let me see." Upon seeing the hurt wrist she placed a gentle kiss on the inside, just beneath the palm.

"Is she ok?" her asked concerned, keeping a strong grip on his step sister's arm and she tried to pull away.

Maya didn't look away from the hurt girl, but spoke to him anyway. "Besides a sprained wrist and a little scratch on the head…yea, she'll be ok." She smiled encouraging at Emily.

Any response he had was cut off by the slightly panic sounds of Aria, Spencer and Hanna running through the maze calling out hers and Emily's name. Maya smirked to herself as the three worry stricken girls broke through the last corner and took in the scene before them. "What the fuck did she do?" Hanna broke from the group, marching toward Jenna.

Aria and Spencer caught her before she reached the cowering girl. "Maya what happened?" Spencer asked coldly staring at Jenna and Toby.

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her? Why is she on the ground?" Aria peered around to Maya, panic in her eyes as she took in her friend's position on the ground.

Maya smiled gently, but let Emily answer her friends instead. Emily sighed and let Maya help her up as she spoke. "I'm fine, just a hurt wrist. Jenna didn't hurt me…she didn't get the chance to." Emily smirked in amusement as a blush crawled up Maya's cheeks.

Hanna too caught the shared look between the girls, "Why don't you take her to the hospital Maya, we'll deal with things here." Maya caught the edge in the usually bubbly blonde's tone and gave a stiff nod, leading Emily out of the maze.

Hanna turned back to Jenna, cold eyes glaring at the girl. "You better put on your listening ears Bitch-face, because I'm only going to say this once." She growled. "If I find out that you even look at Emily again, I will hunt you down and _hurt_ you, no matter how many nails I break. _Understood?_"

Jenna's jaw tightened in rebel, "I'm not scared of you, of any of you."

Spencer smirked as Toby tightened his grip on the girl's arm. "You shouldn't be so ignorant. What we'll do to you is nothing compared to what Maya will do to you…Ben knows all about that." She sneered with a cruel laugh.

"Is that a threat?" Jenna raised her head in defiance.

Aria smirked, "It's a promise." They looked to Toby, silently sending him the signal to drag his step sister away; he got the message quickly and with pleasure. With a huff Aria turned to her friends, "Punch?" they all paused, then burst with laughter shattering the tense atmosphere and heading back out to the dance.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Alright that should do it." The doctor smiled and stood back after fixing the splint into place.

"You said no long-term damage, right?" Mrs. Fields stressed as she grasped her daughter's uninjured hand. Emily rolled her eyes at Maya from where the girl stood at the room's entrance.

The doctor smiled politely, "She'll be fine, just remember to remove the splint when you plan on getting wet, and take it easy for the next few days when in the pool." Maya smirked and came to stand at Emily's bedside, opposite her mother of course.

"See Em, I told you you'd still be able to get _wet_ with a splint." Maya drawled innocently in front of the doctor and Mrs. Fields. Emily sputtered and coughed as her face enflamed in a slightly blush.

But Maya wasn't finished. "You see Doc," she turned to face him, "the whole way to the hospital Emily was worried about not being able to get wet, and I told her that the only thing that'd limit getting wet would be a hard cast and even then there are ways to get wet without ruining the cast. Poor thing was just so torn up about it."

By the time Maya finished, both she and Emily were trying _very_ hard to not crack up under the so understanding looks from the doctor and Emily's mom. They really had no clue at all. Again the doctor smiled confidently down at Emily and her mother, "There's really no need to worry Miss Fields, as long as you take off the spilt you can get as wet as you want."

It was the last straw; both Maya and Emily broke off into fits of giggles. Pam smiled, "Maya I had no clue you were such a fan of Emily's swimming." She said once the girls' giggling had subsided.

Maya gave a smoldering look at Emily, "Oh I'm a huge fan of her _swimming_ Mrs. Fields; you have no idea."

"That's just great Sweetie." Pam stood from her spot, "Well I should be going, and actually I still have a few things to take care of at the office…Maya would you mind taking her home?"

"Not a problem Mrs. Fields, I'll make sure we get our girl home and all tucked in bed." She gave a subtle wink to Emily. Emily of course blushed and looked away.

"Great! I'll see you at home Emily." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "And I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Maya." She walked away."

Emily shook her head as she got down from the exam bed, "You are unbelievable Miss St. Germaine."

Maya gave a fake gasp as though she was shocked, "What, is it so unbelievable that I was worried about your swim career?" she teased following Emily out of the room and down the hall.

Emily just laughed, "I don't know what I'm to do with you."

Maya bumped her shoulder, "I can think of a few things." She smirked as Emily faltered in her steps, and continued to her car. "Coming?"

'_Not yet.'_ Emily immediately blushed at her thoughts. "Uh yea." Maya was so going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Hanna cheered, jumping onto the foot of the bed and flashing a cheesy grin toward the girl.

Emily rolled her eyes, "What's got you in such a fabulous mood this morning, besides being our Queen?" she smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes and readjusted herself on the bed, "Well yes besides the fact that both of my plans went down almost flawlessly, I do have another reason…I think I might have met someone at the dance last night."

Emily perked up, "You mean someone who isn't Sean?"

Hanna gave a coy sort of grin and shrugged, "Maybe, but enough about me, is that your car outside?"

Emily shrugged, "Yea, from the raffle."

Hanna scoffed and picked up a deserted magazine. "How the hell do you survive a run in with the devil herself, end up with a splint and butterfly stiches, and win a Corolla all in the same night? We need to talk about your karma."

Silence enveloped them. Emily took a deep breath and looked at Hanna, "Maya told me about how you got her to go to homecoming…why'd you do it?"

Hanna's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your plan for homecoming, why was it so important that Maya was there?" Emily rolled her eyes.

She sighed, "You look at her." The blonde shrugged as if it was that simple.

Emily frowned, "What, how does that make sense? I look at everyone."

Hanna rolled her eyes and gave a cryptic kind of smile, "You don't get it." She paused, looking at Emily like she was searching for something. "Remember before you and Alison got together? You would look at Alison sometimes, like she was a freaking god or something; like she could do no wrong."

Emily frowned deeper; she really didn't want to hear this. "And then after you guys did finally hook up, well after a while, you'd look at her like she was this complete stranger. Sometimes you'd get this look, like you didn't know where the hell you were, like you were the stranger."

Hanna continued as her friend sat there in silence. "Maya though," she paused letting a small smile drift onto her face, "you look at Maya like she's the last piece of a five year long puzzle. You don't look at her like a god; you see her flaws, her quirks."

Hanna laughs a bit, "I don't know how to explain it really, but you look at her like she helps you breathe but takes your breath away at the same time." She locks eyes with Emily, "And when she looks back at you, I swear you look like you're seeing the world in color for the first time, either that or the world is burning down around you."

Emily sighed with unshed tears in her eyes, "Like I have all the strength in the world and all of the fear too." She murmured.

Hanna nodded absentmindedly. "I just…I get that it's scary, but doesn't that make the reward that much greater?"

Emily whipped her eyes, "I just don't know how to deal with this. Sometimes I know what I want and I'm ready to go for it, but then other times it feels like my whole world would shatter if I went for it." She paused, "If I said yes to Maya, everything would change."

"You're right it would." Hanna agreed with a smile. "You wouldn't be hiding yourself anymore, there's nothing wrong with that."

"What if it turns out" "Bad?" Hanna cut in. Emily nodded. "Then it doesn't work out, which wouldn't happen because we all agree that this thing between you and Maya isn't something you can stop, it's like the most epic love story since Romeo and Juliet, and forget Jenna or anybody else that says otherwise because if someone even thinks about getting in the way of you two they'll have to answer to Aria, Spencer and I. Nobody messes with Emaya."

Emily smirked a bit, "Emaya, really, and since when have you three been having secret meeting about my love life?"

Hanna smirks right back, "Yes, Emaya, every power couple has to have a power couple name, and since you bumped your head and thought you were straight again, so get over it. Besides even if all hell breaks loose, you still got your very own Justice Squad or whatever Lucas was going on about."

She paused to think about it but shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with you going after Maya."

Emily sighed, "Right, because nothing is wrong with Mr. and Mrs. Military and their perfect daughter, oh but wait their daughter is a closeted lesbian…it doesn't exactly fit into the picture Hanna."

Hanna stood up from the bed with an irritated sigh and checked the hall before turning back to Emily. "Listen Em, we all love your parents, so forgive me for saying this, but fuck them and their beliefs."

Emily's eyes widened as she continued, "If they can't handle you being happy because it's a girl making you happy then they aren't worth a damn thing. We love you, we support you and if worse comes to worse you can move in with me, or Spencer, or hell, even Aria, just do what makes you happy, ok? Now I got go do what makes me happy, call me later."

Emily sat there in astonishment as her friend disappeared from the doorway. _'Since when does Hanna give inspirational speeches?'_

"Hey Mrs. Fields, I just stopped by to see if Emily was ok, my mom sent over cookies." Toby smiled politely, ignoring the judgmental look that passed by her eyes.

She shifted the grocery bags in her arms, "Thanks Toby, she's doing better, but I'm afraid she isn't up for visitors."

Just as she spoke Hanna popped out the door, "Hey Toby! Oh, cookies!" she grabbed one, "Anyways I have to meet Mona at the mall, something about a skirt emergency sorry I couldn't keep Emily company will you go to work Mrs. Fields, though I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing Toby or the cookies, which are fabulous by the way. Catch you later!" she bounced off.

Toby gave Mrs. Fields a knowing look as the woman shifter uncomfortably at being caught, "Why don't I give you a hand with those groceries Mrs. Fields, I'll just drop off the cookies for Emily and then leave, and that way you're not late for work."

She agreed unwillingly and let the boy take in the groceries will she made her way to work. He put the things away and sat the plate of cookies down on the counter with a sticky note, and turned to leave only to run straight into a glaring Spencer. "Oh, uh hey Spencer." He smiled.

She glared, "Toby. What are you doing in Emily's house?"

He swallowed nervously, "I just brought in the groceries for Mrs. Fields, she was running late for work, and was dropping off some cookies my mom made for Emily." He shifted toward the door. "Anyway, I should probably go, could you tell Emily that I hope she feels better?" he didn't bother sticking around for a reply.

Emily stood next to Spencer's locker, rubbing her head. Spencer notices, "Hey you ok? Is your head hurting?"

Emily gave a tight smile, "Just a little, I just took some Advil…though that wouldn't dull out my mother." She sighed regrettably.

Spencer winced, but ignored the subject line, her and Emily's unspoken rule concerning their parents. "I still can't believe Toby was at your house." She glared at her books as she set them in her locker. "You didn't eat the cookies did you?"

Emily rolled her eyes, though regretted it as a dull pain shot through her head. "I thought we went over this, Toby is a nice guy, if he didn't show up when he did who knows what would have happened between Jenna and Maya."

Spencer smirked, "Oh I know what would have happened, total bitch smack down courtesy of one Maya St. Germaine." Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm.

"That's the exact kind of thing I want to avoid. Maya's already gotten into one fight because of me and she's lucky Ben has too big of an ego to tell the principal about fighting with a girl. She doesn't need to get into trouble over me." Emily argued.

"Yea…but it's so cute when she goes all knight in shining lip gloss and fights for your armor…or is it your panties?" Spencer swerved away from Emily hand as she smirked at the blushing girl.

"Whose panties are we talking about here?" Maya smirks sliding up next the Emily, taking in the girl's blush and Spencer's smirk. _'Oh!'_ she snickered to herself. "No matter." She chimed reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of Advil and a water bottle. "I just stopped to drop these off to our girl here before I head to class."

She smiled at Emily cutely and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, bye Spence."

"Bye Maya." Spencer cheered, both girls watching as Maya disappeared around the corner. Spencer sighed longingly and turned to Emily, who had a dopey smile on her face. "Let me rephrase that…the girl deserves your panties."

"Oh my god! You're worse than Hanna!" Emily stormed off.

"I resent that!" Spencer screamed after her.

Emily made her way down the halls until she found the music class, Maya's music class to be exact. She waited till most of the students cleared out then entered, finding the girl packing away her things. "Hey." Why she was being shy, she couldn't tell you.

Maya smirked, glancing at the seemingly nervous girl from the corner of her eyes. "Hello beautiful, how's your day been?"

Emily blushed, "G-Good. I just wanted to thank you, for earlier."

Maya gave a soft laughed and looked at the girl fully, her eyes smoldering. "No need to thank me, if you haven't noticed by now, I kind of have a thing for taking care of you." She smirked.

"Yes, I've noticed, so has my friends actually." Emily confessed.

Maya raised a brow, "Oh really? Doesn't bother me, does it bother you?" she asked point blank.

Emily met her challenging gaze with determined eyes, "No it doesn't. You see they've been behind the scenes cheering this whole thing on." She gestured between them.

Maya stood and shouldered her things, "This whole thing?" she pushed.

Emily fought a smile, but failed, "Between you and me."

"Whatever are you referring to Ms. Fields?" Maya smirked innocently.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Maya!" she groaned.

The girl laughed and took pity on Emily, she stepped closer, her hand grazing Emily's stomach as she walked around her toward the door. Emily followed. "Ah you mean the _tension_ that's been building." She leaned in close to Emily's ear, "_That thing, right?_" she whispered, her breath ghosting across Emily's cheek.

Emily nodded as Maya pulled away and smiled cheekily at her flushed face. "Well I guess we'll just have to see who caves first huh?" she stepped backward, "I got to say though, my self-control has always been a little…hard to handle." She smirked, and walked away, once again leaving Emily to her thoughts; perverted as they were.


	8. What They Say When We're Away

**What They Say When We're Away**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**An: Special Treat! I absolutely love love love my reviewers! You guys just make me so happy; I swear I giggle every time my phone chimes with a new email. **

**Though a couple reviewers above all have caught my eye with the long reviews, I just love you to death Sora Yagami, magickingdom1989, klopezdollhouse xoxo! **

**An#2: I know some of you are just DYING to know more about the whole Alison situation, all will be revealed with time, trust me. And we are all just DYING for sexy times with our two favorite girls, just know that I will not rush this relationship, it has to flow, if you know what I mean. Though that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun ;). Now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily's room… <strong>_

Emily was trying so very hard to contain herself, but damn was it difficult. She was close, so close, that Emily was just drowning in her scent, and she so wasn't complaining. Especially with Maya's fingers softly circling around her hand, her wrist; it was driving her mad.

Every time Maya's fingers made a pass at that little spot just on the inside of her wrist, tracing her vein, she shivered and Maya would smirk. Or when she leans close, placing delicate, soft, fluttering kisses on her hand, her wrist, her arm; it just made it that much more difficult to resist the girl.

She just had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't the time nor place to finally get her 'Mack on', as Hanna so lovingly referred to it, especially with her mother right down stairs. Maya was just being a tease, and damn was she good at it.

Maya smiled softly, "I'm glad you're all better." She whispered sweetly, her face impossibly close to Emily's and yet way too far away.

Emily giggled and rolled her eyes, "It was just a sprain."

"And _stitches_ on your pretty little head." She stressed, lifting a hand to tuck a few stray hairs behind Emily's ear before pulling the girl's head closer and pressing a gentle kiss where the stitches once were.

Emily sighed, "Butterfly stitches, hardly life threatening." She chided.

Maya pulled a face, sticking out her tongue childishly, Emily laughed. "Right, so you've let me shower you with my affections for the past…_half an hour_ because it was no big deal huh?" Maya countered, aiming for that ever present blush.

She pouted when Emily smirked instead, "Act like you didn't just _love_ it."

Maya narrowed her eyes playfully and scooted away, well as far away as she could with hers and Emily's feet and legs all tangled together; barely five inches. "So that's what I get for rushing over and taking care of you after your doctor's appointment? I see how it is."

Again Emily rolled her eyes, a smiling breaking through as Maya scooted back, their shoulders rubbing together. _'Tingles.'_ Emily mentally sighed; she locked her eyes with Maya. "You really are something…you know it?" she breathed.

Maya looked at her with soft eyes and an even softer smile. "Well I'd have to be...otherwise the whole 'knight in shining lip gloss' thing wouldn't work." She finished with a smirk, breaking the tension. She had good control, but not that good, not when Emily was looking at her like…_that_.

"I'm starting to rethink this whole thing with you hanging out with my friends." Emily groaned, burying her head in her bedspread. Maya laughed at her little fit.

She leaned in closer, resting her head on the bed next to Emily's, playing with the pouting girl's hair. "Hate to break it to you Hun, but I think it's safe to say that they like me so much better than you." She sighed in mock regret.

Emily turned so that she faced her, smirking at the smug girl. "Hmm, I guess that means that you'll be going shopping with Hanna from now on huh? Oh, and don't forget Spencer's family is having some fancy dinner party thing next week, _and_ you have to help Aria study for English too, now that you're their new best friend and all."

Maya frowned, her hand stilling at Emily's shoulder blade, caressing her there. "You know what…I really wouldn't want to come in between such good friends. They'll be heartbroken, but I think it's for the best." She drawled sympathetically.

Emily giggled, "You. Are. Such. A. Dork."

Maya gave a cheeky grin and tapped Emily's nose, "Yes, but I'm your dork." She winked.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! You guys will never believe what I did this weekend!" Hanna gushed taking her seat in their English class.<p>

"Was there a new sale at the mall?" Aria guessed.

"No!" Hanna grinned.

"Buy some new shoes?" Spencer asked leaning slightly away from the buzzing blonde.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." The blonde cheered.

Emily frowned, taking in the bubbly girl, and then smirked. "Meet the hottie from the dance?"

Hanna clapped her hands excitedly, "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" she high fived Emily, "I knew I liked you best."

"Hey! Sitting right here guys." Aria protested.

"No it's ok, let them have each other, because we're team Sparia." Spencer bumped fists with her friend.

"Ok whatever, anyway back to me." Hanna began only to be interrupted by Mr. Fitz walking into the room, his eyes immediately on the four girls, well really one girl in particular.

"Hello class." He grinned; Aria sank in her seat a bit. He ignored it with an oblivious grin.

"I still can't believe you hooked up with our English teacher. Risqué." Hanna whispered.

"Will you be quiet?" Aria whispered/yelled back making the other three laugh. Only to turn around and find Mr. Fitz staring at her expectantly, thankfully he moved on quickly. "This is so wrong." She murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>"Ugh I could so use a caffeine fix right now, any chance you guys want to go off campus for lunch?" Spencer groaned leaning heavily by Emily's locker.<p>

"Can't, apparently Mr. Fitz wants to talk with me about interrupting his class…again." Aria glared before stomping off to their English room.

Hanna laughed, "You can just feel the sexual tension oozing off of them, just like Emaya!" Emily glared and went to hit her, but the blonde dodged her. "What it's true? I'm game Spence, don't even bother asking Em, I'm sure Maya's around here somewhere." She smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily protested as she shut her locker.

Spencer scoffed, "Um that you two have been attached at the hip for like this past week. It's really kind of sickening how cute you two are." Spencer pulled a face, laughing as Emily blushed.

"Oh are we laughing at Emily?" Maya popped up.

Spencer just laughed harder. "Speaking of the devil!"

"How the hell do you do that? Do you have Emily-radar or something?" Hanna asked both amused and bewildered.

"Huh?" Maya wasn't catching on; then again she wasn't really trying to. Hanna was a whole other kind of crazy, she learned that from experience; and she loved it.

"Nothing, nothing, we were just leaving, enjoy your lunch." Spencer cheered, wiggling her eyebrows comically as she pulled Hanna away.

Maya shook her head and focused on the still blushing Emily, "Your friends are crazy." She sighed.

"I know." Emily groaned.

"I love it!" Maya threw in a fond smile as she looped her arm with Emily's and began dragging her in the direction of the courtyard, their unofficial place of eating.

"Alright, now close your eyes and open your mouth." Emily sputtered as Maya sat their waiting.

"What?"

Maya grinned, "Come on just do it."

Emily shook her head, "No way." She giggled, making Maya laugh as well.

"I dare you!" she pushed.

"You're awful." Emily relented.

"I know." Maya smirked, giving Emily that smoldering look. "Now come on, do it."

"Ugh, fine." Emily leaned a bit closer and hesitantly closed her eyes, and opened her mouth; just waiting.

Maya smirked and placed a single orange slice in, letting her thumb just barely graze the girl's bottom lip. Emily grimaced and then laughed when she realized what the object was. "What'd you think I was going to give you?" Maya smirked.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know, something sour?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Not a chance, you don't like sour." She admitted as if it was nothing. Emily smiled to herself.

For a moment the girls sat in content silence, and then Emily resolved her nerves. "So, I was thinking" she waited till she had the girl's attention, "why don't we do something one night, you know instead of just hanging out."

There it was out there; she took a chance and went for it. "What kind of something?" Maya asked a little too innocently.

Emily perked up either way, glad she wasn't immediately shot down. "I don't know, maybe go for a real dinner some place and then go do something, maybe like a movie." She faked in thought.

Maya nodded, also in fake thought, "Right, yea, dinner and a movie…isn't there a word for when two people do that?" she teased.

Emily played along, "I think they call it a date." A small smirk breaks across her lips.

Maya gives a cocking sort of grin, "So you're asking me out on a date?"

Emily shrugged, "Two people going out, having dinner, and watching a movie, no big."

Maya smirked, "Right." She drawled unbelieving.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm asking you out on a date." She finally caved.

Maya nodded thoughtfully, "You know what…I'll think about it." She smirked gathering her things and walking away.

"Wait, what, Maya?" Emily called after her disbelieving. She smirked and shook her head to herself. She was broke from her thoughts as her phone rang. She frowned looking at the screen, "Mom?" this couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Aria stomped down the hall trying to put as much distance between her and Mr. Fitz, when she spotted Emily through the courtyard window. <em>'Something's wrong.'<em> She thought immediately walking outside. "Emily?" she questioned the concern clearly shown on her face.

Emily sat stunned for a while, "It's my dad." She mumbled in disbelief.

Horror struck Aria, "Oh god, is he ok?"

Emily grinned slowly, "Yea, yea he's great." She turned to face Aria fully. "He's coming home." Aria too grinned in relief, happy for her friend.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!'<em> It's safe to say that Emily was way beyond freaking out at this point; very safe to say. Poor thing wearing down the carpet in front of her bed with the amount of pacing she was doing.

Only stopping as she spotted a very familiar scarf hanging from her bedpost. She picked it up with a fond smile, toying with it in her hands. She loved this scarf. She drapes it around her neck and faces the mirror. _'Perfect.'_

This moment, these few seconds were quite possibly the greatest and scariest moments Emily's had in her life. Her dad was safe and due to be home in less than a week, she had finally asked out the girl of her dreams, literally, and her mother had been less of a pain.

That being said, her father was coming home and she was never really able to hide things from him, so what was she going to do about the big rainbow elephant in the room? And her mom, well it was only a matter of time before she was at it again; trying to control Emily's life like it was her own.

Then there was Maya. What was she going to do about this whole situation? She hadn't a clue. All she did know was that the more time she spent with Maya, the more she resented herself; resented herself for letting Alison have an effect on her now.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**There goes Noel and Prudence off to the kissing rock." Alison smirked turning back to Emily, she didn't look convinced. "People have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for years." She shrugged.**_

_**Emily smiled, "You're making that up."**_

"_**Just because I make it up, doesn't mean that it's not true." She smirked again, a spark flashing through her eyes like a warning sign. "You go there with somebody and you can feel the ghost of the lovers pushing you to do it. You should never disappoint a ghost." She leaned in further.**_

_**Emily shrugged, playing as if she didn't hang off of every word the girl said; though they both knew otherwise. "It's just a dusty old rock."**_

_**Alison smirked, seeing through the girl's act just like she always did. She could play this girl like a fiddle, and she did so often. "Who do you want to take there?" her gaze burning into Emily.**_

_**Emily stared back, her eyes full of innocence and adoration for the girl looking down at her. Alison gave a knowing smile, seeing just how easy it would be to get this girl to do whatever she wanted. Poor, sweet, innocent, Emily Fields. **_

_**End flashback. **_

Emily shook herself, looking at herself in the mirror. She saw herself differently now, no longer that naive little girl that followed Alison DiLaurentis like a lost puppy. She had Maya now, they were as different as sour and sweet; and Emily never really liked sour things.

One last looked into the mirror to gather her nerve and she was ready to go pick up Maya. _'Our first date.'_ She smiled at the thought. She grabbed her phone on the way out of her room, jumping slightly as it chimed with a new text.

_From: __**Hanna**_

_**Relax. You've already got the first kiss out of the way! I want DETIALS! **_

_From: __**Spencer**_

_**Call me later with details! Unless the date goes REALLY well ;)**_

_From: __**Aria**_

_**Have fun. Don't worry everything will be FINE. Just enjoy yourself *thumbs up***_

'_How typical.'_ She thought to herself, shaking her head as she continued down the stairs. Thankfully, she had Aria or else she'd be stuck to deal with the craziness of Spencer and Hanna all by herself. _'The girl really is a godsend.' _

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Colonel Pennsylvania National Guard." Maya repeated in all, "So he's been right in the thick of things?" She asked taking her seat in the movie theater.<p>

Emily sat beside her, "Camp Phoenix, yea." She smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing, you must be so happy that he's coming home." Maya smiled at her.

Emily shrugged, giving a small kind of smile, "When he's home, when I can hug him…then I'll be happy." She reached over and popped a kernel of popcorn into her mouth; Maya followed the action with a smirk.

"So…do I get to meet him?" She drawled, looking sideways at Emily.

Emily smirked, deciding to play with the girl, "Wow first date and you already want to meet the parents huh? Never thought you'd be the type to work the 'third date, move in' kind of stigma?"

Maya rolled her eyes with a begrudging smirk. "Oh hahaha, you're so funny."

"I think so." Emily smirked back before turning to watch the movie. The lights went down and things went quiet, Emily reached for Maya's hand, her fingers brushing Maya's before interlocking them together. Both girls grinned like idiots in the dark.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did we choose to go see a black and white horror flick?'<em> Emily questioned herself out of boredom. The movie was barely halfway through and she could not keep focus on the screen. Never mind the fact that this movie was entirely lame, I mean 'I Walked With A Zombie.' Really?

If that wasn't enough already, Maya's hand was burning hers. Her skin tingled, little baby hairs on her neck standing up on end, Goosebumps, the whole thing. Emily didn't know what to do with herself.

And there Maya was, totally engrossed in the movie, acting as though absolutely everything was ok, and it was, but it wasn't. Emily's stomach had been filled with butterflies since their skin first made contact, and now it was making her slightly dizzy.

Maya squeezed her hand, gaining Emily's attention with a smirk, "You're not paying attention to the movie." She grinned not taking her eyes from the film.

Emily gave a quiet groan, respectful of the few other movie goers. "Can you honestly blame me? This movie sucks."

Maya shook her head in amusement and finally turned to look at the pouting girl. She eyed her carefully for a moment, her gazing flickering from eyes to lips and back again. She rolled her eyes again once she saw the pout get bigger, and motioned for Emily to come closer under the guise of not interrupting the film.

Emily leaned in and Maya put her lips to the girl's ear to whisper. "You _really_ shouldn't pout, especially now, in a dark theater, where I have you basically to myself and no one to stop me from taking care of it." She pulled back, dragging her lips along Emily's cheek as she did.

Emily's breathing hitched, eyes hooded as she looked into Maya's. "You shouldn't make empty threats." She breathed out, hot air ghosting over Maya's lips as she did. Maya shivered.

"Who says they're empty?" Maya challenged back, her eyes zeroing in, latching onto Emily's.

"Prove me wrong then." Emily didn't back down, no instead she surged forward and caught Maya's bottom lip, trapping it between her own. Maya gasped at the feeling having been taken off guard by Emily's move.

The kiss wasn't timid and tame like their first kiss, it was fire and passion. Emily sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling it. Maya moaned, her hand reaching back to cup the back of Emily's neck, pulling her closer.

Emily's hands found purchase on Maya's hips, working against the armrest separating them. They needed to be closer. She released Maya's lip from her teeth, only to swipe it with her tongue, requesting, pleading.

Maya complied immediately, sighing as her tongue found Emily's; swirling and playing, teasing the girl into submission before sucking Emily's tongue lightly making the girl whimper into her mouth.

Needless to say, Emily's boredom was taken care of.


	9. Rainy Day Check List Part 1

**Rainy Day Check List Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Ok first things first, no matter how long it takes me to update, I'm never abandoning my story so just get that out of your heads ok.**

**AN2: This is a two part chapter because this episode had absolutely no Maya/Emily scenes so I'm making it up and I feel like the rest of the girls need to be brought in, especially for part 2 because there will be the sharing of secrets! I think you guys are going to just love it!**

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning to find it storming outside her window, well Emily couldn't say that she was surprised. It had been rainy last night as well, but this storm held a particular menacing quality the last nights had lacked.<p>

She couldn't place her finger on it, but the ominous black clouds and claps of thunder made her stomach swirl with a feeling of impending trouble. She dropped her head back into her pillows with a groan. _'When will I stop feeling like the other shoe is going to drop?'_

Lost in her sea of thought Emily started at the chime of her phone. _'I really need to get a hold of myself. I just jumped like two feet in the air because my phone went off, you'd think a terrorist was on the other end.'_ She chided herself.

_From:__** Maya**_

_**Ugh! It's too early for me to be up. Have you looked outside your window? You should totally skip with me, pls?**_

_From: __**Maya**_

_**Btw. I don't mind getting up at 5 every morning just to talk with you because I like being the first thing you wake up to. Good morning beautiful**_

Emily chuckled, getting comfortable on her stomach before texting the girl back. She felt those butterflies deep within her at the thought of Maya getting up extra early just to share a few private moments with her.

_To: __**Maya**_

_**SAT testing today remember? I have to go. BTW. Good morning to you too.**_

_From:__** Maya**_

_**Boo! So glad I already took mine before the transfer. Try not to stress too hard you're a genius. Spend the night at mine tonight? Movies. Music...Make-out session?**_

_To: __**Maya**_

_**Lol I'll ask mom.**_

_From: __**Maya**_

_**Great! Can't wait to see you, it's been like 10hrs since I've kissed you and that's just too long.**_

Emily blushes a scarlet red, Maya wasn't even here and yet she could still get her to blush like an eight year old. She'd be lying though, if she said that she didn't like; but only just a little. Regrettably she pulls herself from bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Emily took a hard seat at the end of the library table, Spencer, Hanna and Aria shared a look. Whether she didn't notice it or she just chose to ignore it, Emily pulled out her books to get some last minute studying done.<p>

It'd been a long, hard morning for Emily once she left the private sanctuary of her room. Her mother had taken back control over her body and was once again nagging Emily about the break up with Ben. She missed whatever almost pleasant alien that had been in control of Pam Fields' body for most of the week.

But it wasn't just that, she had been dealing with Pam Fields her entire life and under normal circumstances it wouldn't have fazed her. _'Things are just different now.'_ Emily noted to herself. But just what was different?

Sure she was dating Maya, but she didn't feel this way in dealing with her mother when she was with Alison or Ben. It wasn't that she was gay; she'd known that the whole time as well; even if she refused to deal with it.

So what was different? What was making her suddenly react so differently toward her overbearing mother? She couldn't think of a time when she wanted to just scream in Pam's face, telling her to back the hell off. She wanted to do that now though.

Before she had just accepted it, it was her life, but now she wanted things to change…she wanted…_ 'I want to be free, be me.'_ A smile ghosted across her lips in a moment of self-realization. Yes she knew what had changed, she had changed; she was _happy_.

She was no longer stuck in a hidden relationship of lies, drowning herself in the tangled web. For the first time Emily was happy with herself, her relationship. Maya wasn't perfect, they weren't perfect, but they were _honest_.

She sat back in her chair, almost as if in delighted shock, maybe she was. "So how about it Em?" Aria's voice pulled her from the fog. She looked up in confusion, Aria smiled patiently. "Slumber party tonight at Spencer's, celebrate the ending of the Sadistic Ass Terrorists?"

Emily laughed, because really, who repurposes the acronyms for SAT? Her friends did that's who. "Um I can't, I have plans with Maya." She grinned, as all three of her friends perked up and scooted closer. The gloom of the weather and SAT pressure virtually disappearing from their table.

"Oh date night? Where is she taking you?" Aria smiled.

Spencer shrugged with a small grin as well, "You can just come over after, and fill us in then."

Emily waited patiently for Hanna's response, but when the blonde only smirked at her, she groaned in dread. Spencer and Aria caught on quickly and turned to the blonde expectantly. Hanna's smirked broadened at the audience. "Oh Emily's going to have her own, private slumber party…Maya told me _all_ about your plans for tonight."

Emily let her head fall to the table in defeat as her friends gossiped without her. Luckily, or unluckily, her phone vibrated with a text…from Maya.

_From: __**Maya**_

_**If by some miracle you haven't seen Hanna yet, I might have let our plans slip but if you have…she bribed me with free coffee for three days. Sorry babe, good luck on the test!**_

Emily sighed with a rueful smileplaying on her lips, "Three days of free coffee, really Hanna?" the blonde in question shrugged unapologetically.

"Your girl is just as addicted to the stuff as Spencer, there like kinsmen coffee whores or something." She smirked.

Spencer frowned, "You mean kismet?"

The blonde frowned, "That's what I said; kismet…wait that means like connected right?" she frowned. Emily shook her head to keep from laughing as Spencer launched into a vocabulary lesson.

She turned to Aria, "So…ready for the test?"

Aria grinned, "Ready for it to be over…did Maya give you any cheats?"

Emily laughed, "The only thing she remembered was that they referenced 'Great Expectations' a lot during the English portion."

Aria perked up, "Yay! Hey, do you think we should like thumb through it? I'll go get it!" Aria went to stand only to be stopped by Emily; she frowned and sat back down.

"I'll go get it, why don't you try to reel in the other half of Sparia?" they giggled as Emily slinked away from the table. Wandering through the stacks she was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia.

Her fingers ran over the book spines, stopping as they caressed the correct one. Pulling the Charles Dickens classic from the shelf, she sat herself down, her mind drifting toward another time.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, there you are, is this where you've been all day?" Emily grinned as she took a seat next to the blonde._

_Alison smiled back, "I knew you'd find me eventually, you always do." Blue eyes scanned brown before focusing back on the opened book, "I couldn't take Hanna's idealist ramblings any longer." She scoffed, "The girl's further than reality than I thought; Romeo and Juliet is nothing more than a tale of forbidden love. They were together for the thrill of the forbidden and when separated they acted out so that no one else could have them. They rebelled._

"_You see Romeo and Juliet were never supposed to be together, they're souls were never meant to come together, that's why their love proved to be so volatile. It's really Romeo's fault, it was his lust for her that led to her demise. He wanted her to be his and no others, and poor Juliet was so naive that she believed it love. She knew he was to be the death of her, and in the end she was right."_

_Emily frowned, "I don't think that's right." Alison looked to her in challenge. "Yes it was forbidden, but only because of their families and communities. If they'd been born under a different name, then they wouldn't have had to hide their love. It was both innocent and jaded, they knew their love was deadly, yes, but it was so great in power that they were both helpless to its pull. It was inevitable."_

_Alison smiled almost condescendingly, "That's one of the reasons I love you, you're big on happy endings. So is Dickens…can I read you something?" she gazed at Emily, eyes so intense that all the girl could do was nod._

"_I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Alison smiled softly at the innocence shining brightly in Emily's eyes. "Did you get to that part yet?" she almost smirked as the girl nodded and leant in to kiss her._

_Yes Emily was as innocent as young Juliet, and Alison as vile as she believed Romeo was. She wanted Emily just as she wanted many other things in her life, she was a stingy spoiled child and Emily was her favorite toy._

_**End**_

She frowned at the book, a stray tear streaking down her face as the lights above her flickered and then turned off altogether. "Hey, Mrs. Stevens says we have to go into the girls' locker room till our parents pick us up. The storm cut off all the power." Aria said from above her.

Coming to her feet, Emily stashed the book back into its place, meeting Aria's worried frown with a hesitant smile. "Alright." She murmured walking ahead of the worried girl. Aria decided to let it go for now.

* * *

><p>In the locker room she sat herself away from the group, still stuck in the swirling emotions of the past. It was weird how you could look back on a moment that you thought you knew, only to see it differently; as it truly was, without the haze emotion to blind you.<p>

It was something she'd gotten used to, seeing her memories of Alison in a different light. It's been happening more often since Maya arrived in her life. In the moments she'd spend with Maya, her mind would quickly drift back to one spent with Alison, and then without conscious thought, her mind would compare the two.

The difference would always be obvious and abundant. Maya never looked at her as though she were in the midst of a game; Maya is always sincere, honest in her emotions, no matter what they were.

Alison was always cunning, strategic in the emotions she showed. She had this air around her of being superior, a puppet master amongst puppets. It always astounded Emily, shocked her and gave her pause.

"Are you ok?" Hanna's whispered tore through her thoughts. As the fog lifted she found not just Hanna but Spencer and Aria as well, looking at her with concern. "Aria told us about you crying in the library and we know it wasn't just the dust."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm fine guys, honestly. The weather has me in a weird mood is all."

The girls shared a conspiring look. "Alison." They announced in unison. Emily nodded with little mirth. "Ok, that's it, I'm canceling your planes with Maya and both of you are coming over to my house for the sleepover." Spencer went on, already dialing her phone.

'_Great.'_ Emily thought, just what she needs, a sleepover with her friends and her somewhat girlfriend, they hadn't talked about anything officially yet. There would be no escape.


	10. Rainy Day Check List Part 2

**Rainy Day Check List Part2**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**AN: Ok here's part 2 as promised.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hastings' Living Room…<strong>_

"I can't believe that they made us take the test!" Hanna groaned from her spot on the floor next to the fireplace.

"Blasphemy!" Spencer cried in mock outrage, causing all but Hanna to laugh and giggle.

The blonde lifted to her elbows, glaring as Spencer leant against one arm of the couch, Aria perched at the other end. "Vocabulary lessons are over Spence, I took the damn test so let's just be done with it."

Maya giggled from her spot on the black European chaise lounge, her right arm supporting her head atop the chaise arm, while Emily snuggled her left side to Maya's front. Emily just shook her head looking up to Maya in exasperation. Maya giggled still, nuzzling Emily's ear and kissing the girls temple.

Spencer stood suddenly, grasping the empty wine bottle, "Alright, anyone want another glass?" after a chorus of 'yes' she made her way to the kitchen and opened another bottle, bringing it back to the four girls resting comfortably in the warmth of the open fire.

"Now that, that's been taken care of, I have an idea." Hanna paused to sip from her freshly filled glass, the other girls, sans Maya, groaned. Instead Maya cheered her on.

"Oh are you thinking of a game?" Maya smirked.

Hanna smirked back, "Oh but of course I am, it wouldn't be a true Hastings slumber party if we didn't play a game of 'Never Have I Ever'." Everyone smiled at this. "Alright everyone on the floor and around the coffee table now bitches."

Hanna remained with her back to the fireplace, with Maya to her right, then Emily, Spencer and finally Aria on her left completing the circle. "So who goes first?" Maya questioned as she got comfortable, her hand resting upon Emily's leg under the table.

The girls snickered as Emily choked on her drink. "We uh just start really." Maya nodded, smirking into her cup.

"Never have I ever…" Hanna paused, before smirking, "Slept with a teacher."

Aria groaned before drinking, Maya stared wide-eyed, "Oh my god, Aria!"

"It happened before school started, I was at this diner and we hooked up, it just so happened that he was the new English teacher. Your turn Maya." Aria confessed.

Maya nodded, "Ok. Never have I ever…been arrested." She eyed the group, and then watched as Hanna sighed and took a drink.

"Shoplifting." She shrugged in explanation.

Emily laughed a little, remembering the whole ordeal. "Never have I ever…had a crush on Toby Cavanaugh." She smirked at Spencer.

Spencer groaned and drank from her cup, "That was before the whole Jenna thing." She said in defense.

Emily looked at her in disbelief, "Right…because you don't think he's attractive, like at all."

Spencer glared, "Fine…never have I ever wanted to sleep with a girl." She smirked at Emily. The girl blushed and took a drink, along with Maya and... Hanna and Aria." What! You guys?" she sputtered.

Hanna again shrugged unapologetically, "I fully intended to reap the benefits of a lesbian college experience."

Spencer turned to Aria; the girl gave a quirky kind of smile. "Katy Perry makes a valid point." Seeing Spencer's incredulous look she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Spence, you've never even thought about it? I can admit that I'm curious and wouldn't turn it down if the opportunity arose."

Spencer shook her head in disbelief, "Wow."

"Anyways…never have I ever…been the other woman." Aria smirked as both Hanna and Spencer emptied their cups. Aria, Emily and Maya laughed.

"Alright, I think that's enough for the night." Spencer slurred a bit. Hanna nodded in agreement. "Aria and Hanna are staying in my room, so that leaves you two with the guest room, that ok?" she questioned Emily as Aria helped Hanna up the stairs.

"That's fine Spence." Emily agreed, moving to stand but Maya stopped her.

"We're just going to hang out down here awhile that ok?" Maya smiled.

Spencer shrugged, "Do what you want my parents are gone for the weekend so…" she paused and then frowned at them, "No sex on the couches." She smirked through her 'stern' voice.

Emily blushed like mad, Maya giggled and held up three fingers, "Scouts honor." Spencer nodded in content and went up to her room leaving the two by themselves.

* * *

><p>If you listened closely, past the steady drumming of the rain and crackle of the fire, you could hear soft giggling and even softer whispers of the two girls in the living room. Resting on the soft down blanket and comfy throw pillows in front of the fireplace, the two were content.<p>

Maya lie on her back closest to the fire as Emily curled around her body, head resting on Maya's shoulder, her eyes dancing with the flames. "I got to say…when Spencer called me to change our plans, I wasn't expecting this." Maya paused to drop a kiss onto Emily's head. "This right here, right now, is a far more perfect moment than I could have thought to come up with."

Emily smiled into the girl's neck, "I'm just glad you went along with it." She lifted up to look the girl in her eyes. "It wouldn't have been the same without you." Silenced enveloped them as Emily stare down at Maya, a calmness in her eyes that Maya hadn't seen until tonight.

"What are you thinking, my pretty girl?" she cooed, sweeping a fallen lock of hair behind Emily's ear, her thumb dragging along a soft cheek.

Emily shifted her weight more fully to her elbow and took Maya's hand in her own, interlocking their fingers. "Am I?" she whispered to herself and then once more louder. "Am I your girl?"

Maya's instinct was to laugh, because the question itself was that outrageous, but she held herself back. She could see the certainty in Emily's eyes. _'It's the first time she has looked completely confident.'_ She thought to herself. "You're my only girl, Emily. The only one I'm with, the only one I want. You are the only one I need."

She spoke her words without smiles and laughter, but with hard determination, resolve. She needed Emily to see that she was serious, that Emily matter to her; that she wasn't like Alison. Maya watched as Emily's lips quirked into a slow, soft smile, though the look in her eyes hadn't changed a bit.

Then Emily lifted up, pulling Maya up with her. Maya quirked a brow but otherwise didn't question as Emily positioned herself in front of her, sitting crossed legged and motioning for Maya to do the same. Once Maya complied, Emily spoke, "We're going to play a game."

Maya's smirk was automatic, "What kind of game?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Emily chuckled and shook her head.

"Not that kind of game, a game of truths." She replied, smirking at the disappointed look on her girlfriend's face. _'Hmm girlfriend…I could definitely get used to that.'_ Emily smiled in thought.

Maya nodded. _'We'll play it your way for now Emily Fields.'_ She fought to hide her smirk. "Who goes first?" her voice though, gave her thoughts away. Emily flushed, knowing exactly where Maya's thought were lingering.

Emily cleared her throat, "I came out to my friends in the seventh grade." Maya looked shocked but quickly nodded and waited for Emily to continue. "Then Alison and I started messing around in eighth, then started dating the summer between eighth and ninth grade. It officially ended halfway through sophomore year and almost immediately after I started dating Ben." She explained.

"Alison had this way about her; she had a way of making you want to please her. She befriended us all the start of seventh grade, back then we were different people from different worlds. Alison had always been popular, Spencer was a nerd, Aria was a rebel, Hanna was a good average girl, and I was a jock. We didn't take a second look at each other passing through the halls, but we all saw Alison.

"Then, a week before school started, Alison invited us to her end of the summer party at her lake house. We were the only ones invited. We stayed up there the whole weekend, just hanging out, but then on the last night Alison told us why we were really there. She'd been watching us, in the halls, in class. She said she saw something in each one of us that she liked, that she wanted around her."

Emily laughed a little bitterly, "She had us make a pack, and she said that to keep secrets from your friends was a worse fate than death." Emily rolled her eyes, "She was always a little dramatic. So that night, in her family's cabin, we spilled all our secrets. The thing about Alison was that she expected your honesty and your loyalty, but offered none and we were all too wrapped up in her to walk away.

"By the time eighth grade hit, I swore I was in love. She had a way of making you feel special, and if she favored you, she made you believe that you were loved; like you were the only thing that mattered. It wasn't real though, her way of keeping you close, because Alison needed an audience, she craved the attention. You see even though I had feelings for Alison, I knew nothing would ever come of it, so I started hanging out with this girl. Pretty soon Alison got jealous and started paying more attention to me.

"She even made it a point to be the one to give me my first kiss, said that your first kiss should be with someone you can trust and who better to trust than your best friend? In the end she just wanted to own us, that's all it ever was. We started messing around, kissing and whatnot, but by the time summer hit I was fed up with having to share her with the boys and having to keep things quiet…

"She spent all of summer convincing me that she loved me, and when freshman year came we were together officially, and happy. But she was still Alison, which meant that she needed to have that control, she wanted to be the only thing in our lives that could make us happy, especially in my life. In private she was the doting girlfriend, but in public it was like a switch had been flipped. We fought, constantly, and every time she made me believe that it was my fault.

"By the time Jenna transferred at the end of freshman year I wasn't happy, but I thought I was in love. Alison was always a good liar, she taught us how to be good liars too, but none of us were as good as her. She was caught on school grounds with Jenna, outed to the school, the town, and her parents. It was during school hours, so we all knew about it instantly. We all came here to Spencer's house, skipped school because I couldn't stop crying.

"Alison showed up almost immediately…

_**Flashback**_

_Emily sat on the Hastings couch, Alison hovering above her. "Oh what are you crying for, it's not like you were outed to the entire town." She sneered._

"_You were cheating on me." Emily whimpered unable to look at the girl._

_Alison sighed and sat on the coffee table, grasping Emily's chin gently, forcing the girl to meet her eyes. She smiled softly, "Oh Hunny, I said that you were my girlfriend, not that I was yours. Did you honestly think that I'd be satisfied with just you? What good is an experiment if you haven't tried multiple samples, besides Jenna was at least giving it up."_

_Emily sat in shock as the girl stood to her feet, Spencer, Hanna and Aria all speeding down from the steps, "Really eavesdropping? I've taught you well, haven't I?" _

"_Get the fucked out of my house!" Spencer yelled._

_Alison merely laughed, "Don't get your panties in a bunch; I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, new town, new faces awaiting me. It's about time really, I was getting bored here." She bent down and forcibly placed her lips onto Emily's. "Love you Hunny." She laughed as she walked out of the house._

_**End**_

"After that I just shut down, I put distance between everything that had to do with her, even me being gay. But Jenna was still there, and Jenna liked to rub it in my face so I started dating Ben, which was just insanity…, and then you showed up and I just couldn't deny it anymore." Emily chuckled softly.

Maya for her part was barely restraining herself from tracking down Alison and laying down one hell of a beating; just barely. _'How dare she hurt MY girl.'_ Her mind chanted over and over again until she was shaking with rage.

Emily reached out to her and when that didn't work she climbed atop of Maya's lap encasing the girl in her arms. Maya's arms wrapped securely around Emily's waist, pulling the girl impossibly closer as she rested her head to the side of Emily's neck. Emily shushed and cooed her till the shaking subsided. "Emily…I'd never…" she stumbled looking up to her girl's eyes.

Emily just smiled, "I know Maya, I know." For a moment they let the silence blanket them, Maya's forehead pressed to Emily's temple, short breathes brushing across her ear and neck. Emily shivered, goose bumps raising all around her body, and just like that the mood shifter.

Maya pulled back slowly, capturing Emily's eyes in a steady gaze. She swallowed as her hand cupped a delicate neck, and softly, so softly, pulled the girl's lips to her own. She was greeted with the familiar fullness of Emily's lips, pushing with delicious pressure and teasing with gentle tugs. She was slowly being driven mad, but what a wonderful torture it was.

Tilting her head to the side, Maya moved to taste more fully, her tongue reaching out and swiping the soft, wet plumpness of Emily's bottom lip. Emily whimpered before she could stop herself, and opened to Maya, her tongue eagerly meeting Maya's halfway. With each soft stroke and each devastating nip, the heat between them built into a scorching flame.

But it didn't build in speed, or haste, no this wasn't about devouring each other, this was about devotion; pure and simple. With a gentle ease Maya scooted Emily up till long legs wrapped around her abdomen, and without breaking the kiss, she maneuvered Emily onto her back on the down blanket. Then she eased herself down, nestling her hips to Emily's with nothing more than a gentle pressure.

She knew this moment was just too perfect to mess it up with lust, though she was feeling plenty of that. As she kissed Emily, so fully, so soundly that her heart thudded loudly in her chest, she felt her emotions swell to immeasurably heights. She could feel herself falling and she refused to reach out and stop herself.

* * *

><p>Seconds, minutes, hours later, she really had no clue how long it's been. She just knew that her lips were bruised, her cheeks flushed and that Maya was kissing her and tracing delicate patterns into the skin of her ribs. Emily didn't care for much else.<p>

With her hands tangled in soft curls and even softer lips seeking her own out time and time again, she felt as if she was flying. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen but even if she was about to suffocate, she wouldn't retracted her lips from Maya's.

She didn't care if a spark flew from the fire and burnt down the house, as far as she was concerned the spark that had ignited between her and this girl and already scorched her beyond repair.

And with that spark grew another and another, until they filled the air around them, within them until all she knew was the heat licking at her veins. Everything, her mind, her body, her soul was being filled with Maya and with every piece of the girl she took in a piece of Alison left, and a piece of herself found itself within Maya.


	11. Cold Showers

**Cold Showers and Colder Shoulders**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**An: Glad you all enjoyed the last two chapters. Let's see what happens shall we.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!" Hanna squealed in a whisper as she jumped back onto Spencer's bed, waking the previously sleeping girls.<p>

"Ow! Hanna what the hell!" Spencer groaned trying to push the blonde off of her.

"Ah!" she succeeded as the blonde went tumbling to the floor, she smiled turning over to copy Aria's sentiment and bury her head beneath the pillows.

Hanna huffed and jumped back up onto the bed, this time standing at the foot and jumping up and down in excitement, her hangover being totally cured from what she just saw downstairs. _'Now if only these two would wake up.'_ She grinned.

"Ok, ok we give up! What the hell's gotten into you this morning? You usually have the worst hangover." Aria groaned, trying to swat at Hanna's legs to get her to stop bouncing, the motion was seriously making her nauseous.

Hanna just plopped down, grinning like a mad woman. Spencer glared, "Seriously, how the hell do you not have a hangover? You were way drunker than the rest of us." She complained rubbing her forehead.

Hanna just grinned and giggled, practically shaking in her excitement, "Oh I totally was, I went downstairs to get some Advil since I couldn't find any in your bathroom, and I saw…" she trailed off squealing.

"Saw what?" Aria asked, queasiness suddenly disappearing. Spencer also perked up in interest, but remained silent; it was still way too early, she had no coffee and a huge headache.

"Maya and Emily still asleep and cuddling in front of the fireplace; I swear I am so jealous of her love life. It was so adorable that it cured my hangover." Hanna sighed out, waiting for Spencer and Aria to react. A moment passed. The three bolted to the door in hurried but hushed footsteps, pushing each other out of the way to be first.

As they made it to the top of the stairs they slunk down and peered through the banister, awing at what they found. Just as Hanna said, they laid there cuddled together and wrapped in that down blanket in front of the fireplace.

Foreheads together, noses brushing and limbs tangled, the three girls couldn't help but to sigh out at the utter adorableness of the couple. Ok, and yes they were all slightly jealous. "Cured your hangover, didn't it." Hanna stated smugly, but then frowned, "How the hell did they fall asleep on the floor?"

It was a very good question indeed. "Maybe they were just tired and fell asleep." Aria offered with a shrug.

Hanna's eyebrows shot up as she tried to look for clothing, she couldn't see anything though. Spencer shook her head knowing were the blonde's mind was going. "I told them not to have sex on the couches."

Hanna just grinned, "They're not on the couches Spence." She giggled as Spence gaped.

"Are they wearing clothes?" She squeaked trying even heard to see, but the blanket was covering them up too much. Pretty soon they were shoving at each other trying to get the best view, with poor little Aria stuck in the middle.

They were too busy to even notice that Maya had woken up and spotted the seen on the stairs. With a smirk she carefully pried herself away from Emily, careful not to wake the girl up and padded over to the three musketeers.

Silently she took the steps listening in on the hushed conversation. "Stop, Hanna move, and be quiet you're going to wake them up."

"No I won't, maybe if you'd move over and let me see I wouldn't have to push you."

"Ow guys, really, this is getting weird."

Maya just shook her head and leaned down behind the three, "Morning!" she sung lowly and giggled as all three girls jumped and swiveled around so fast they ended up a pile of limbs by her feet. Maya crossed her arms with a smirk, waiting for an explanation.

"So um hi." Spencer gave a pathetic wave.

Aria rolled her eyes and reached out a hand for Maya to help her up, she did. "You two are pathetic." Aria glared at the two on the floor, then turned to an even more amused smile, "And you two are adorable, now I'm going to take a shower." She ran to Spencer's room.

Maya turned her attention back to Hanna and Spencer who were now standing, "I'm uh going to go um help her." Spencer hesitated.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that." Maya snickered causing the girl to blush and take off.

Hanna just shrugged, "So you guys didn't have sex huh?" she sounded so disappointed.

"No Hanna we didn't." Maya rolled her eyes.

Hanna pouted, "You guys are no fun." She stomped up the stairs, leaving Maya alone once more with a sleeping Emily. With a shake of her head Maya made her way back to the sleeping girl and lay down beside her.

For a moment she just stared, tucking a random piece of hair back into place behind Emily's ear and brushing her fingers lightly across a soft cheek. "You're staring." Emily whispered causing Maya to chuckle and kiss the same cheek.

"Sorry." She murmured not sounding at all apologetic.

Emily sighed, "Are they gone?" she blinked her eyes opened, a smile spreading across her lips as she caught Maya's eyes. Maya just nodded and leaned down once more to place a small kiss on her girlfriends lips, Emily pulled back though. "Ew no, I have morning breath."

Maya pursed her lips in mock irritation, well mostly, because she really wanted to kiss her girlfriend right now, and not even said girlfriend was going to get in the way of that. She sighed as though she was giving up, and as Emily relaxed she swung her leg around and straddled the unsuspecting girl.

She grinned now, as she trapped Emily's hands in her own above the girl's head, Emily pulled a shocked face, though Maya could see the smile in her eyes. "First off, you're my girlfriend and therefore you are obligated to give me morning kisses, and secondly, you don't have morning breath. Now kisses me." She growled, swooping in to capture soft lips. This time Emily didn't resist.

The kiss was quickly deepened as she released the trapped girl's hands, Maya then distracting Emily from her wandering hand by, moving her hips subtly into Emily's. Emily let loose a tiny moan at the contact, making Maya smirk into the kiss. Her hand walked its way down her girlfriend's side, playing with the hem of the thin tank top.

Then, as Maya took Emily's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging softly, and then suckling it, her hand ghosted up Emily's bare side. Emily shivered and as if only now realizing her hands had been freed, because let's face it, if you had Maya on top of you, kissing you like this, you'd forget too, she gripped her girlfriends devious hips.

Maya's hand sent tingles throughout her body as it ghosted up and down her side, trailing neatly trimmed finger nails over swimmer abs, over and over again, only to pause and grip her ribcage just beneath the trim of her bra. If Emily had any breath left, it was stolen from her lungs at the anticipation in the moment.

With a questioning gentleness Maya began to trace the skin just beneath the outside of her bra, pulling away to gage Emily's reaction. "I can stop." She whispered breathlessly, her eyes searching Emily's, shining in a way that Emily knew Maya was more than content in stopping things now; if she wanted.

Emily worked on catching her breath, Maya's hand still caressing her softly, her cheeks flushing even as the words left her already swollen lips, "You _really_ don't have too." Maya beamed, not so much because she was granted permission, ok so that had a lot to do with it, but mostly because Emily trusted her enough to give her permission. She was ecstatic.

Leaning down, she caught lips in a sweet, smiley kiss to show her gratitude. Her hand inching forward with every sweet kiss placed upon even sweeter lips, and just as her finger tips brushed soft skin, fingers digging into her hips, bringing hips so much closer; they were, of course, interrupted.

"Go, go, go Maya! It's your birthday! You're gonna get your mack on like it's your birthday! You're gonna feel up on Em like it's your birthday! And we know that you don't give a fuck cause it's your birth-ah!" Hanna stopped and ran as Maya sprung up from her spot and gave chase.

Emily for her part huffed and pouted to the ceiling, sighing as she accepted the hands of Aria and Spencer to lift her up. She could tell her friends were greatly amused at the situation, but at least they had the decency to look sympathetically. "Make sure Maya doesn't kill her until I get out of the shower." She huffed once more.

As she turned, she caught Spencer muttering under her breath. "A cold one I bet." And then the little giggle that followed, she turned with a glare.

"I'm sure she'd have no problem taking care of you two as well." She smirked as they gulped and backed away toward the kitchen. Satisfied, and not in the way she wanted to be satisfied, she made her way upstairs to get ready. _'Guess today's just not my 'lucky' day.'_ She blushed and groaned at herself for her thoughts. _'I've been spending way too much time with Hanna…way too much time.'_

* * *

><p>Emily descended the stairs, a slight frown framing her lips as she stared down at her phone. She could hear the laughter emanating from the kitchen as she took the last step, she saw her friends and her girlfriend gathered around the Hastings kitchen island, joking and eating breakfast. She smiled, just taking a moment to appreciate the fact that Maya was indeed accepted into her group. Fact was, they loved her and Emily couldn't have been happier about it.<p>

Across the room Maya sat huddled close to her coffee cup while laughing at a pouting Hanna. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned, her smile stretching a mile wide as she spotted her girlfriend. Her smile softened around the edges, her eyes shining as they locked onto Emily's.

Emily blushed under the intense gaze, butterflies irrupting in her stomach as she made her way toward the group; toward Maya. Taking the conveniently empty seat beside her girlfriend, Emily placed a quick but soft kiss onto her girlfriend's waiting lips. Maya hummed in delight. "How was your shower, Baby?" she smiled.

Emily's heart stopped for a beat then worked itself up so hard it was pounding in her ribcage. She bit her lip, "Good." Her eyes silently lock onto Maya's, the two coming to an understanding. _'Good, but not as great as it would have been with you there.'_ A light blush warmed both sets of cheeks, but none feeling shame just…longing.

"So what'll you have Em?" Spencer said walking around the island to refill her coffee cup. When Emily just sighed in response she turned to the pouting girl with a raised brow. "Unless you have other plans?" she guessed.

"My mom called after I got out of the shower; said she wanted me home before 10." Emily frowned. Maya reached over and took one of the girl's fidgeting hands into her own, bringing it up to kiss the knuckles. Though it did nothing to stop the nerves, Emily did grace her with a loving smile.

"Really? I thought she normally works on Saturdays?" Aria frowned in confusion.

Emily let out a short kind of laugh, "She does." She said simply.

Hanna frowned as well, "Ok…what's going on Em?" the other girls nodded in agreement; there was something Emily wasn't saying. Maya pulled the girl closer by her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek for support.

"I-I don't know really…" she started with a sigh, looking up to her friends and Maya, "She sounded weird on the phone, like she was angry or something. She even asked me where I was even though I told her last night that I was going to be here, but she sounded like she didn't believe me." Emily shrugged.

Maya frowned down at their twined hands, not liking the frustration in Emily's voice. An idea struck her and she smirked, "I told you, you should have hidden that pair of panties better. See this is what happens when you don't listen to me. Poor Pam probably had a heart attack when she found them under your pillow…" she sighed. "If she throws them away, then you so owe me a new pair." She huffed.

Maya waited, taking in the girls' expressions. Emily looked so confused yet oddly amused, Aria and Spencer seemed shocked and Hanna looked…proud. She started giggling, setting off everyone else. Emily just shook her head and stood from her seat, "Walk me out?" Maya nodded, grabbing Emily's bag before the girl could.

"Are you going to be ok?" Maya questioned, pressing her body comfortable into Emily's as the girl leaned back onto the driver side door. Her arms snaking around her girl's waist as Emily's hands rested on her neck and collarbone.

She sighed, leaning her head against Maya's but keeping eye contact. "Yea, I can handle my mother." She grinned as Maya pressed closer to kiss her gently. "I'll call you if anything, ok." She promised knowing it's what Maya wanted to hear; needed to hear.

Maya smiled, "Good." She kissed her again, showing her support in a rain of soft kisses. "Miss you already." She whispered as their lips parted. Emily brings her arms over her shoulders and pulls the girl in, hugging Maya to her body. Maya didn't mind.

"Miss you too." She pulled away.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm home!" Emily called walking through the front door, setting her keys atop the kitchen counter as she opened the fridge. Grabbing the orange juice, she got a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass as her mother entered the kitchen.<p>

"Oh hey Hunny, I'm surprised Maya isn't with you. You've been attached at the hip with that girl lately; I'm glad you're spending time with your other friends." Pam gave that frown/fake smile thing.

Emily held back from rolling her eyes, "Actually Maya was at the Spencer's house too; they all really like her." Emily laughs at the disappointment on Pam's face. "She hangs out with them all the time, even when I'm not there." She sounded smug.

Pam pursed her lips, "Right…well that's great that she's fitting in." She was at a loss for words.

Emily frowned, catching on to her mother's tone. "I thought you liked Maya?"

Pam sighed, "I do…I was just worried that you weren't hanging out with your other friends and spending all your time with her."

A lump lodged itself in Emily's throat. "Well I like Maya, so do the girls." She shrugged trying to drop the subject.

Pam wasn't quite finished though. "It's just…she's not pressuring you to do anything is she? Cause I ran into Jenna Cavanaugh at The Grill this morning and she said some things about Maya."

Emily's blood boiled, "What kind of things?"

Pam sighed, stopping from fiddling with her purse to look at her daughter. "Well, she hinted that Maya was interested in being more than just friends with you, and Hunny, I know you aren't…_that way_, so if this girl is somehow pressuring you to be more I need to know. Is she…" Pam sounded distressed.

Emily took a deep breath, "Gay? You know you can say the word mom."

Pam stood straighter. "Look it's her choice, but I'd really would rather you hang out with more suitable friends Hunny, people like her…they need help, professional help. Her poor parents."

Emily scoffed, "You don't even know if she is gay! And even if she is that wouldn't matter because she's my…friend and there's nothing wrong with being gay. It's not a choice you know, besides Jenna's gay mother, that's fact, and she's also a bitch."

"Emily!" Pam screeched outraged. "I think you and Maya should spend some time apart…look how you're acting."

"Well I don't care for what you think, because it's wrong. You have no right to judge someone, especially my friends and I'm acting this way, because of you, not Maya." Emily seethed.

Pam shook her head in shock. "Alright, I'm sorry for upsetting you, I know you will make the right choices in your life." She sighed. "I'm just going to go run a few errands ok, I'll be back in a little while." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and left.

Emily marched up to her room, phone in hand and already dialing a familiar number.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it." Emily sighed, her head resting on Maya's chest as the girl ran her fingers through Emily's hair. She sifted a bit to look up at Maya as she began to speak.<p>

Maya dropped her hand to Emily's arm, running her fingers over the material of her shirt gently. "Who knows what Jenna said to your mom, Pam's just really freaked out about the possibility. She's scared, it's understandable; no one ever thinks that their child is going to be gay. There's no 'how to' manual."

"Your parents don't care." Emily countered.

Maya laughed, "My parents were also hippies back in the day. I admit they are very cool about things, but I swear I was so scared to come out to them; it was ridiculous. And they weren't exactly 100% ok with it at first either, they were confused."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yea but they never made you feel like it was wrong." Maya smiled lovingly at her as she left the bed to switch the CD playing. Her reply however was cut off by Emily's phone ringing. "Can you get that?" Emily smirked from over her shoulder. "I think it's my mother."

Maya smirked back, "You sure you want Pam knowing we're together?" she taunted, raising Emily's phone in question.

"She can get over herself." Emily smirked back.

"This whole 'don't care what my mother thinks' kind of attitude is _such_ a turn on." Maya winked answering the phone, "Emily's phone?" she paused getting no answer, just breathing. "Hello? I can hear you breathing?" she sung, annoyed that someone interrupted her time with her girlfriend.

Emily frowned, reaching for the phone. Maya shrugged handing it to her. "Hello?" she was greeted with the dial tone. "That was…creepy." She frowned, and then froze as the front door opened and closed from downstairs. "Mom!" she called only to receive no answer.

Standing from the bed she moved to the foot, as Maya climbed off too pulling Emily's body into hers, ready to pull the girl all the way behind her if need be. "Mom!" Emily tried again, gripping Maya's hand as someone ascended the stairs.

They waited with abated breath as footsteps echoed down the hall, and finally came to a stop at her doorway. Emily stood in shock…then smiling and running for the man in her doorway. "Dad!" she cheered as he caught her in a hug.

"There she is." He sighed against her hair, holding her close. Emily laughed, hugging him tighter. Maya just stood back watching the scene with a smile on her face. She was happy that Emily finally had her dad back.

Then Pam walked in and ruined her mood. "Oh, Maya I didn't know you were here." She sniped making Maya roll her eyes. Emily too pulled back though kept close to her dad. Mr. Fields smile warmly at the girl.

"Maya, I've heard a lot about you, nice to finally put a face to a name." He offered his hand.

Maya smiled, almost smugly at Pam, taking her husband's hand. "Likewise Mr. Fields, it's good to have you home, I know Emily's missed you." He beamed at her Kissing Emily's head.

"Thanks for taking care of her while I was away." Maya blushed and nodded in answer. Emily beamed watching the two interact. Pam on the other hand didn't like it one bit.

"Right well" "I should be going; I'm sure you all would like some family time." Maya cut in before Pam could kick her out. Emily frowned. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Fields, Emily I'll call you later, ok." She walked over and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Ok." Emily responded, caught between not wanting Maya to go and wanting her dad all to herself. Maya just smiled in understanding toward her girl.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Maya." Mr. Fields called out. Maya nodded and left, leaving behind a fuming Pam. _'Serves that bitch right for upsetting Emily earlier.'_ Maya smirked to herself as she left the Fields' residence.

* * *

><p>Later the day Emily sat in her room talking with her dad. "Your mom told my about homecoming, breaking up with Ben…and this Maya. Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.<p>

Emily smiled, "I'm sure she had some choice words about Maya."

He laughed, "You're mom's just worried about you is all…should we be worried about you?"

Emily shook her head. "I fine, honestly and I have Maya to thank for that…she's been great to me dad." She smiled lost in thought. Mr. Fields smiled too, though his showed a bit of knowing and understanding.

Meanwhile Pam stood outside the door, listening in on the conversation. She gripped her purse to her side, and then reached in to pull out a strip of photos…photos of Emily and Maya that the Cavanaugh girl had given to her. She frowned, she didn't want to believe that Emily was being corrupted by some girl, but she'd do whatever she could to save her daughter.


	12. Picture Perfect

**Picture Perfect**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy trying to get published!**

**AN1: I kind of hit a road block, I have no clue what to do with the whole True North/Paige/Samara thing so bear with me through the next few chapters and if anyone has a suggestion please let me know. **

**AN2: That being said, splitting up Maya and Emily is a no go, so not even on my radar.**

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next morning was filled with an unspoken tension, Emily didn't like it but she had a gut feeling that her mom had spent the better part of last night filling her dad's head with all sorts of distorted images of Maya and hers relationship.<p>

"So do you have any plans for the day Emmy?" Mr. Fields grinned and passed her the eggs. "Here, eat something other than a slice of bacon." He winked.

Emily smiled tightly, "I'm not really hungry." She moved to put the plate onto the table.

"You need to eat something." Pam narrowed her eyes at the girl. Emily held her stare and set the plate down.

"I'm meeting the girls at The Grill for a late breakfast so I'll eat then." She shrugged sipping her orange juice.

"Is Maya going to be there?" Pam asked coldly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Of course she is, and so will Aria, Hanna and Spencer."

Mr. Fields frowned noticing the tension between the two. "Well shouldn't be going then?" he grinned trying to defuse the situation.

Emily grinned and nodded, thankful for her dad, "Yea, I just wanted to spend a little time with you before I left, but I really should leave now I have to pick up Maya." She smirked as Pam's frown deepened. "I'll see you later." She kissed her father's cheek and sprinted away.

Mr. Fields grinned at his wife, "So what are we doing today?" Pam gave a tight smile, still peeved that her husband didn't seem to see the warning signs flashing all around his daughter. She had to make him see.

* * *

><p>Wayne looked to his wife with a frown, "Confused? Confused about what?"<p>

Pam huffed and stood away from her husband, "Little girls just don't talk to their mothers like they talk to their fathers." She sighed indigently when she couldn't come up with any real answers.

"Emmy's a good girl; if you want to know something, ask her. She'll be honest." Wayne smiled reassuringly at her. When she only gave a halfhearted smile, which looked more like a grimace, he quickly added, "Look, if you're really worried about it I'll talk to her when she gets home, alright?"

Pam smiled and pecked her husband's cheek. "Thank you." He nodded cheerfully, happy that he could do something to help out his wife, and maybe even help his daughter too in the same go. _'Still don't see why she's so concerned about Emily…she's a good girl.'_ He reassured himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later…<strong>_

"No, I know…it's just everything's kind of on hold with my dad being back." Emily sighed into the phone.

Maya matched her sigh, _"Don't get me wrong, it was fun hanging out with the girls this morning, but I miss you."_ She emphasized.

Emily gave a little smile, playing with her hair, "I know…I miss you too." She sat up a little on her bed. "Maybe tomorrow, just you and me?"

Maya grinned, _"I'll take what I can get…these withdrawals are killing me." _ She groaned, Emily giggled. _"You laugh now, but I'm willing to bet you're craving me too!"_ she sung.

Emily laughed again her head falling back to the bed, freezing and sitting up when she caught sight of her dad in the doorway. _'Shit, how long has he been there? He doesn't look happy.'_ She thought. "I gotta go."

"Call me later." Maya responded swiftly, catching on to her girlfriend's sudden shift in mood.

"Right. Bye." Emily hung up just as quickly.

"Was that Ben?" He sounded tense, remaining in his spot, arms folded across his chest.

Emily shook her head, "Maya." Wayne nodded. "Does mom need help with dinner?" she asked.

This time he shook his head, "No, not yet." Wayne walked further into the room, "Do you remember a Denis Small?" he sat on the chair across from his daughter.

"Yes." Emily answered softly.

"His daughter says that you're hanging around with a bad crowd, is it Maya? Is this girl trouble Emmy?" he asked in all seriousness. "Is this girl threatening you, in any way?"

Emily's eyes widen, "What, no dad, Maya would never do anything to hurt me."

He moved closer to her. "Then what is it? Your mom seems to believe that you're hiding something and I'm starting to see why. You're acting different, you've been jumpy since I've came home. At first I thought it was just because you needed to get used to having me around." He stopped to let her answer.

Emily looked down, "It's like you said…I'm just a little jumpy."

Wayne didn't believe her, "You tell me who's giving you a hard time, and I'll make it better." He promised.

"It's not like that." Emily swears, close to tears.

Wayne leans down to look her in the eyes, "If you need help, then ask for it; there's no shame in that." He tried with earnest seeing the tears spring up in his daughters eyes. "Tell me who's scaring you and I'll put an end to it myself."

"No one's messing with me." She swears once more.

"Then what is it? You're scared of something…I can see it in your eyes." He protests softly.

Emily caves. "I'm scared you and mom."

Wayne's thrown. "You're scared of us? Emmy…what for?" he says with a disbelieving little smile.

Emily bites down on the inside of her cheek. "Because…because you don't know me anymore."

Wayne laughs, walking around to the other side of the bed. "What do you mean I don't know you? You're Emily Fields, _my little girl_; I'd know you anywhere I've got a picture of you in my wallet."

Emily shakes her head, staring at her bedspread. "I'm eight years old in the picture." She releases a harsh breath trying to keep her tears at bay. "That's a different girl." She whispers.

"It's the same girl." Wayne smiles kindly. "I just need a new picture."

"It's not that simple." She looks away.

"Emmy?" Her dad whispers.

Emily swallows around the lump in her throat, "I'm…gay." It's said almost too low for him to hear. Wayne cooks his head, surely he misheard her. "I'm gay." She says a little bit louder; stronger.

She still doesn't look at her dad as he sinks down onto the bed, shocked into silence. He turns to look at her and what he sees breaks his heart. _'She's afraid to even look at me.'_ He wants to reach out, but something stops him, instead he stands.

* * *

><p>He sits there on the couch, head in his hands as his wife paces furiously back and forth in front of him. "She didn't come up with this on her own! It's the girl from California…Maya." She seethes.<p>

He looks up at her, "Let's talk about our daughter before discussing anyone else's." he states calmly.

Pam doesn't cool though, "Why didn't she tells us?"

"She was afraid." Wayne keeps his eyes on his wife.

"Of me!" she cries incredulously.

"Of both of us." He corrects.

"She's not afraid of us; you want to know what she's afraid of?" Pam states mockingly, grabbing a set of pictures from her purse and thrusting them into her husband's hands. "This is what she's afraid of."

He looks at them, then at his wife; anger bubbling in his stomach. "Where did you get these?"

Pam crosses her arms; glad her husband is just as mad as she is. "Jenna Cavanaugh, she wanted me to have them because she was worried about Emily." Meanwhile Emily sits in tears on the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he's angry.

She scoffs, "When was I supposed to tell you?" she cools and sits in front of him. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Fix this?" he states disbelievingly. "This isn't like buying her braces, it's not something that can be fixed." He throws the pictures to the coffee table. "This is who she is."

"That's not who she is, it's what that girl is making her!" Pam yells. "This is wrong; it's so completely wrong and you know it!"

Wayne stands up, "What I know is that my little girl was so afraid to even look me in the eyes up there; scared of me, scared that I wouldn't love her anymore…and I did nothing but prove her right." He glares at Pam. "We've grown up in the same church Pam, I'm well aware of their views on this…but this is our daughter! I'm struggling here too, but let's keep this in perspective."

"What happened to your values? Did you leave those somewhere in the desert! This will destroy everything we've ever wanted for her!" Pam explodes.

Wayne just looks at her. "She is alive and healthy, that's all that matters. I told you that I'm struggling with this, but that is my daughter and I'm not going to punish her for something she can't change and neither will you." He walks away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at Hanna's house<strong>_

"You told them?" Arai states sympathetically.

"Yep." Emily twirls a stuffed bear in her hands.

"How was it?" the girl questions softly as Spencer and Hanna stay silent, fuming.

"Rough." She cracks a sarcastic smile.

Aria rubs her friend's back, "It'll be ok." She tries.

Emily sighs, "I don't know what it'll be…but it'll be different."


	13. Dress To Impress

**Dress To Impress**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I gain nothing from writing this story, sans cheap thrills ;)**

**AN: I think I'm thinking about making another pretty little liar buy an all express ticket aboard the rainbow train…**

**AN2: Also know that Paige will get hers in all due time…they should know by now that NOBODY messes with Maya's girl. Samara however will be treated differently because #1: she's hot, and #2: I like her character, but I think I can find her a better match.**

**R&R like always, I can't write unless I know what you guys want! Enjoy! xXx**

**Twitter Me ** Bobbie_0

* * *

><p>Emily left Hanna's as late as possible, hoping to avoid the disappointed and disgusted stares of her parents when she walked through the door. It seemed however, that nothing was going Emily's way today; the lights were on in the kitchen.<p>

Being as quiet as she could, she tried creeping past the kitchen and up to her room. "Emily." _'Well shit.'_ The girl couldn't catch a break. With her head down in defeat, she went to the kitchen.

"You're mom made banana cream pie…you want a slice?" Wayne smiled. _'She still won't look at me. Way to go Wayne.'_ He chastised himself. He put his hands on the counter and just looked at his daughter for a moment. "Take a look at me kiddo." Emily did. Wayne steadied his face, "Do I look any differently from yesterday?" he asked softly.

Emily shook her head soundlessly, too afraid to speak. "That's right, Emmy I'm the same person who was there to see you into this world and who's tried to be here for you and your mother every day since. And you want to know something?"

"What?" she finally spoke.

Wayne kept his face stern. "I love you just as much as I did then, even more because you had the courage to tell me the truth. There has never been one single day since you came on this earth that I have loved you less…only more and that's never going to change. Earlier you said that the picture I keep in my wallet was a different girl, right?"

Emily nodded, tears in her eyes. "Well you were right." Wayne pulled his wallet out and tossed it to her. "So I took it out." A lump formed in her throat, _'This is it, this is when he tells me that I'm no longer his daughter.'_

Wayne walked over to his little girl and opened the wallet she'd been staring at. Tucked inside the plastic protector was a new picture of Emily…and Maya. "I hope you don't mind but I kind of liked this one better." Emily's head sprung up to look at her dad. "You see this one shows my little girl…and the_ girl_ that makes her happy. I just couldn't find a better picture than that."

"Daddy." Emily cried out, her dad pulling her into a fierce hug, kissing the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Emmy…I know I messed up today, I should have told you that I loved you and that, that hasn't changed. I'm so sorry." He whispered, a tear slipping from his eye. He pulled her back, grasping her face in his hands. "I'm not saying nothing has changed, because they have, but you're my daughter Emily, and yes I'm struggling a little bit to understand this, but I love you just the same and I have your back no matter what. That will never change."

They embraced once more, holding each other until their tears dried. Finally Wayne pulled away, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket and sitting at the counter. "How about that pie?" he asked scooping a bite into his mouth, wiping his eyes for any stray tears.

Emily wiped her eyes as well, giving a little smirk as she leaned against the counter. "Mom made it?" he nodded with a smile. "You sure it's not poisoned?" Wayne froze, swallowing the bite down stiffly.

"I hope not…" he looked at his plate. "It's my third piece." He quirked a silly smile at her and Emily laughed like she always does. Everything wasn't alright, but her dad loved her and accepted her so maybe, just maybe all wasn't lost.

* * *

><p>Things were beyond awkward, and Emily had never felt this uncomfortable in her own home. "I like this sausage. Chicken?" Wayne questioned, trying to ignore the stiff posture of his wife.<p>

"Turkey." Pam responded shortly, plastering a fake smile on her face. "So does your _friend_ have any allergies?"

Emily looked like a deer in headlights. "What?" Wayne smirked.

"Is there anything…Maya can't eat…for dinner tonight?" Pam choked out.

A small quirky smile placed itself on Emily's lips. "Um…seafood, she can't, eat seafood." She was a little thrown; maybe Pam was going to poison her. Pam nodded looking like she was about to puke and left the table with her plate a glass. "Dad." She whispered. "I know this was my idea…but I don't think mom can handle this."

Wayne sipped his coffee. "We're looking forward to it." Emily gave him a disbelieving look making him chuckle, "I'm looking forward to it, you mom made a menu and everything."

"You don't think she'll try and poison her do you?" she joked.

Wayne cracked up, remembering last night. "No it's not your mom's style, she's subtler than that, killer her with kindness maybe." He smirked at his daughter.

Aria was the first to find Emily that morning, "So?" she asked anxiously.

* * *

><p>Emily sighed, shouldering her book bag, "My dad was up when I got home last night."<p>

Aria's eyes widen, "How bad was it? Wait, here come Spencer and Hanna. Guys, Emily's dad was waiting for her when she got home." She repeated for Emily as their friends approached.

"Did he make you cry?" Hanna glared.

Spencer nudged her to make her stop, "What happened, Em?"

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes, "He apologized, took my picture out of his wallet…and replaced it with one of me and Maya. She supposed to come over for dinner tonight."

Hanna jumped and clapped her hands, Spencer smiled, and Aria hugged her. "That's so great Em!" they chatted for a few more minutes before Hanna and Spencer were pulled away, Aria walked with Emily to where she's spotted Maya.

"Hey Maya." Emily smiled.

Maya's head popped up and she grinned. "Hey beautiful." She rested a hand on the girl's elbow, unsure of her girlfriend's stance on PDA now that she was out to her parents.

Emily smiled in thanks, "Are you still up for dinner tonight?" she asked anxiously.

"Sure." Maya nodded, grinning a bit, "As long as you want me there…what should I wear?"

"Anything, it doesn't matter." Emily grinned. "A dress." The smile disappeared.

Maya stared, "A dress?" she asked making sure she'd heard right. She laughed; "Is it formal or are my jeans like too butch or something?" she looked to Aria as the girl grinned knowingly.

Emily shook her head, "Don't make jokes like that Maya, not tonight, please." She pleaded.

"Well I'm going to go, have fun tonight." Aria grinned. "FYI though, if you wear jeans, iron them…and Mr. Fields will laugh." Aria smirked at Maya, "And you relax." She squeezed Emily's shoulder in passing and walked away.

"Emily? Baby?" Maya said softly stepping closer to Emily to gain her attention. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? If you're uncomfortable, then we can do it some other time." She smiled softly,

Emily rolled her eyes at herself. "Of course I want you to come tonight, besides my dad really wants to meet you, officially. It's just…" she trailed.

"Just what, Baby?" Maya tucked a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

"My mom's been acting weird, like whispering and arguing with dad…leaving the room if Ellen's on." Emily explained.

Maya nodded, "Right, enough said. I'll wear the girly-est dress I own…I'll even say I sewed it myself if you think it'll help." She grinned.

"That's not funny." Emily grinned despite herself. "My mom isn't like your mom, she won't laugh." She complained.

Maya stopped walking and stood in front of her girl, her face serious and caring. "Look, I promise to be on my best behavior, or as best as I can be. I know tonight is important Emily, ok? Just try to breath."

* * *

><p>"God help me!" Emily groaned into her locker.<p>

"Aria said you were tense." Spencer grinned sympathetically at the girl. "Dinner plans stressing you out?"

Emily closed her locker. "I want my parents to see how great Maya is…I just don't think I want to be there when they do."

Spencer nodded understandingly, "Look, just don't let Maya do all the talking, God knows Pam might just kill her if you do. If she starts digging a hole, take away the shovel."

Emily threw Spencer a look, "If my mom has her way, Maya will be in a real hole by the end of the night." Spencer laughed, knowing just how right Emily was.

* * *

><p>"So you'll be stationed in Texas?" Maya asked from the end of the table.<p>

Wayne smiled, "Fort Hood, thankfully I'm not leaving just yet." He winked trying to ease the girl's nerves. Emily gave him a thankful smile just as Pam handed out the plates.

"Thank you." Maya said politely, Pam brushed her off with a cold smile.

"So, what about your parents?" Wayne tried to keep the conversation light.

Maya grinned, "They met at a 'No Nukes' rally." She giggled.

Wayne laughed as well, "Let me guess…Berkley?" he grinned knowingly.

"Yes." Maya laughed, "Such a hippie cliché right? But after having my brother and me, dad decided to ask her to marry him, but instead of buying a ring like normal people, he drew one on her finger with a felt pen."

"No kidding!" Wayne laughed.

"They got married after two kids? How…nice." Pam said in mild disgust, excusing herself from the table.

Emily glared, Wayne just smirked, "Be careful Hunny, our anniversary's coming up! I just might have to invest in some Sharpies." He laughed. Pam turned to give him a sharp smile, catching sight of her daughter playing footsy under the table, bile rose in her throat.

Emily smiled at Maya as her dad and her girl carried on conversation. When Maya's foot touched hers, she relaxed a little, the touch having a calming affected on her body. Maya grinned deviously, trailing her foot higher and higher, only to trail it back down again. Emily chocked on her water.

"Careful Emmy." Her dad chuckled.

Maya reached over and rested a hand over hers on the table, "You ok? You look a little flushed, Baby." Emily and Maya both froze as the word left her lips. _'Fuck.'_ They stared at each other, then to Mr. Fields and then finally to where Pam stood frozen in the doorway.

Maya refused to move her hand though, not with the way Emily was clinging to it. She just watched as Pam schooled her features and took her seat, pointedly ignoring their hands. Wayne cleared his throat, "Dinner was great, Baby." He said to his wife; Maya and Emily grinned as he winked at them.

* * *

><p>They walked out on the porch together, keeping close by each other. "Did I embarrass you? I'm so sorry." Maya started only to be stopped by Emily grasping her hand.<p>

"Stop." She commanded with a soft smile, "Dad was hooked as soon as you stepped through the door and mom…well she liked your dress." They laughed. "It went better than I could have hoped for, and you, you were perfect." She grinned.

"Just wait till she sees the crease in my jeans." Maya joked making Emily laugh; she stepped closer.

Emily sighed happily, "Do you want to change before we go to Hanna's?"

Maya smiled sheepishly, "Would it be okay if I bailed on that? It's just I'm totally exhausted…I didn't get a wink of sleep last night; too nervous." She admitted.

"Really, because at school you seemed completely?" Emily questioned with a smirk.

Maya bit her lip with a grin, "Well one of us had to keep cool, and it so wasn't going to be you." She taped Emily's nose, "You my dear, were one buckle short of a strait jacket." Emily giggled, leaning in and connecting their lips for a short but sweet kiss. Something they both had needed.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Emily was coming home early from Hanna's, she found her mom closing up for the night. Pam smiled at her daughter. "How was Hanna's?"<p>

Emily grimaced a bit, "Not really that great."

Pam nodded sympathetically, "It's hard when you're parents split up, even harder when they start seeing other people. It's a shame really."

Emily nodded, "Where's dad?"

"Shower, her got a call from the base in Fort Hood…they want him there by the end of the month." Pam stated.

"But he just got here." Emily protested.

Pam looked at her daughter. "It's not his _choice_."

'_Okay…'_ Emily cleared her throat nervously, "I just wanted to thank you for tonight, it means a lot that you're accepting Maya." She tried.

Pam stilled. "I'm not, Emily I don't accept this, frankly it disgusts me, but I can't help you if you don't want help." She stormed off, leaving her daughter in the dark.


	14. True Worth

**True Worth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did Pretty Little Liars would be a little different…**

**AN: True North avoided!**

* * *

><p>Emily sat with her friends in the cafeteria, catching up before school actually started. "Wait so what's his name again?"<p>

Hanna sighed in frustration, "Caleb, and he's really hot, but he's kind of sketchy. He does something with phones or something, but he's really hot." She grinned.

"Yeah cause hotness totally overrides sketchiness, right Hanna?" Spencer mocked. Hanna glared at her.

"Last time I checked, you were fawning over Toby, pot calling the toaster black, right Spencer?" she fired back.

Spencer laughed immediately, "The correct term is 'Pot calling the kettle black' Hanna."

Hanna shrugged it off, "Well my toaster's black so..." she stuck her tongue out.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You see what I've been putting up with, now that you're in a relationship?" as if to prove her point both girls continue to argue, ignoring Aria's comment. "Plus I've got bigger problems…like trying to avoid Mr. Fitz, which thankfully he's finally got the message but yet he won't let me transfer to a different English class." She groaned.

"And who would've thought that random hook ups would ever come back to bite you in the ass?" Spencer smirked.

"Who's getting bitten in the ass, and by whom?" Hanna checks back into the conversation.

"Karma's biting Aria in the ass via Mr. Fitz." Emily chimed.

Hanna sucked her teeth, "Which totally blows because he's actually cute." She shrugged off.

"Anyway, how are things at home now that your dad's gone?" Aria redirected the attention to Emily.

Emily dropped her head to the table, "He's been gone all of twelve hours and she's already trying to convert me." she rolled her eyes. The girls look on with sympathy. She just can't understand how her dad can completely accept her but her mom is about two steps away from dousing her with Holy Water.

"Hi." Maya appears from over her shoulder, smiling softly and just like that Emily's mood brightens.

"Hey." She greets back enthusiastically as she gets up and plants a sound kiss onto her girlfriend's lips right there in front of a full cafeteria. Maya is shocked, but silently pleased.

"Am I still coming over later?" She questions softly, knowing the girl's mood isn't quite the best. Emily looked at her questioningly, "I mean, since your dad's gone." The girls smile at one another at Maya's sweetness.

"Yeah." Emily smiles incredulously. "I promise mom won't drag you out of the house kicking and screaming…she's going to be in the city for most of the day." They laugh quietly to themselves.

Finally Hanna can't take it anymore. "What's later?" she leers playfully.

Emily smiles, her fingers automatically searching out for Maya's. "Studying." She shrugged.

"Is that girlfriend code for romance?" She smirked, making them all laugh and Emily blush.

"No Hanna actually studying." Emily giggled. _'Well…mostly anyway.'_

Maya smirked at her girlfriend's blush and seized the moment. "Oh but don't let little Miss Innocent fool you…this one here is BIG on romance." She winked at the girls.

"Is she now?" Spencer bit back a smirk.

'_Oh really now? That's how she wants to play?'_ Emily smirked. "Oh you know, picnics by the lake, kissing in the rain…dancing naked in candlelight." Maya froze at the mental image, _'Touché Miss Fields, touché.'_ Meanwhile the girls' jaws dropped. "Guys! I'm totally kidding; we do dinner and a movie just like everyone else."

They laughed, "She's not totally kidding, Emily would just love to do those things." Maya smirked.

Emily pinched her sides looking at her in disbelief, "Ok you shut off." They turned to walk away, Emily threw another incredulous look over her shoulder, still ushering a laughing Maya out of the room.

Aria sighed after them, "God what I wouldn't do for their romance. I'd take a homophobic mother over an obsessed hook up any day of the week."

Hanna and Spencer laughed, "Oh Hun, we'd all kill for their romance." Hanna smirked fondly as Spencer nodded in agreement.

"At least you two have guys you're interested in and they're interested in you too! I. Have. Nothing." She groaned pathetically, "I might as well be gay at this point." She huffed, pouting dramatically. This sparks an idea for Hanna as she pulls her phone out under the table and begins texting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily's room…<strong>_

"Are you sure Pam's not like hiding in your closet, just waiting for me to corrupt you so that she can drag me out by my hair?" Maya smirked tossing her bag beside Emily's bed.

Emily kicks her shoes off, sitting on her bed to give her girlfriend an amused smirk. "I told you she's not here, her car isn't even in the driveway. Paranoid much?"

Maya scowled, fingering her hair, "Hey you're not the one who's going to get their hair pulled out if she comes in all unannounced."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok how can I convince you that she's gone? Cause I'd really like to get _some_ studying done."

"Well…" Maya trailed smirking devilishly at the sitting girl. Slowly, she stalked closer until their knees touched, there she bent at the waist and rested her hands on either side of her doe eyed girlfriend. "Scoot back." Her eyes flashed as Emily gulped and followed directions; Maya's smirk only broadened. When Emily was far enough, Maya began to crawl toward her until she was hovering above her lap.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Emily squeaked, wetting her lips as Maya's breath ghosted over them.

"Think of it as reassurance." She leered. "Lay back." Then commanded, Emily once again did as she was told. Peering down at the helpless girl Maya felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight down between her legs, she hummed low in her throat and then, ever so slowly, settled herself atop Emily's hips, her lips catching her girlfriend's in a slow kiss.

Emily didn't know what to do, on the one hand she could totally enjoy the pleasure her girlfriend seemed intent on giving her or she could stop things before they got to heavy and actually study…yea, she didn't have to give much thought.

Her hands gripped Maya's hips, moving upward and pulling her closer by the small of her back; Maya moaned, opening her mouth to Emily sneaky, wet tongue. _'You can be in control…for now.'_ She smirked in her head.

Using her left hand to keep her stable, Maya snaked her right up her girlfriend's loose top, her fingertips blazing a burning trail up and down the swimmer's stomach. Emily whimpered as the girl above her fingered the bottom trim of her bra, oh how badly she wanted Maya to touch her.

Hearing her girlfriend's pleas, Maya decided to take pity on her as well as herself and gently moved her hand around to Emily's back in search of the bra clasp. Emily arched into her, unknowingly pressing their chests together in the most delicious way; Maya quickly unsnapped the bra and broke the kiss to trail hot open mouthed kisses to the girl's jaw and neck.

When her hand resumed its position playing with the bra's trim, she didn't hover long. She inched her hand under the material and up over supple skin until she felt a hard peek nuzzle the palm of her hand. They let loose simultaneous moans of pleasure as they reconnected in a searing kiss.

"Oh…Maya." Emily whimpered breathlessly into the girl's mouth. She couldn't believe how good this felt, but she needed more…just more.

Maya caught on quickly to her lover's moans and lifted up, Emily following to not lose any contact, and quickly slipped her other hand beneath the shirt and palming the neglected breast. Emily moaned helplessly losing herself in the pleasure. "So good…so good, Baby." Maya moaned against bruised lips as they parted, ghosting her kisses down her lover's neck only to latch onto her pulse point, sucking gently.

Emily lost it as one of her hands tangled in her girl's hair the other shot up her shirt, pushing her bra up and cupping a full breast in her hand. Maya gasped in surprise and sucked harder, intent on marking Emily. She flicked Maya harden bud with her thumb, loving the noises it elicited from her and when she felt she played enough her hand moved south, curious as to what she would find there.

Maya for her part was too caught up in kissing Emily again that she didn't notice the girl's wandering hand until it was cupping her gently above her sodden panties. "Oh, oh god!" she groaned prying her lips away, "Emily." She hissed as she tried to control the very urgent need to rock into the tentative fingers pressing just above her entrance.

"You're so wet." Emily marveled, staring in amazement at the girl hovering above her. Maya bit her lip in restraint and nodded frantically; she didn't know whether to continue or stop things before they did something they weren't ready for…though she felt pretty damn ready right now. "I did that." A small slightly awed yet slightly cocky smile pulled at Emily's lips as she pulled her hand away, resting it on Maya's hips once again.

Maya dropped her head to Emily's shoulder, her breathing ragged as she tried to respond. "You…really…underestimate, just how much, you affect me." she sighed.

Emily grinned, nuzzling her nose into Maya's hair, dropping light kisses. "I'll work on it." Maya chuckled, still slightly breathless as she sat up, cupping Emily cheeks and stroking them affectionately. "What?" Emily blushed under the intense look Maya was giving her.

Maya just grinned knowingly, as if she had just figured out some big secret, and dropped a series of gentle, languid kisses onto the bruised, red lips. "We should study." She said gently after pulling away. Emily nodded, filing the moment away to ask Maya about it another time.

"…So are you going to button my pants or do I have to do it?" The moment disappeared just as quickly as Emily's face burned bright red. Maya just smirked.

* * *

><p>Pam returned from an exhausting day of running errands in the city, thankfully the house was quite. <em>'Emily must be upstairs studying.'<em> She thought pleased, to herself. She didn't know what was wrong with her daughter these days, hanging out with that _girl_.

And her husband, Wayne, how could her accept it! It was awful, and wrong, so very wrong. Did he not see how this girl was corrupting their daughter? How could he not know how the world would judge their family because of this?

It scared her to death, honestly it did. She was scared for her little girl, and she just…god she just didn't understand. Did she do something wrong, was that why Emily was doing this? Was there really nothing she could do about it? Was this _normal_ to Emily? Natural to her? She didn't know.

Quietly as to not disturb her daughter's studying, she made her way upstairs and toward her room, but the sound of giggling stopped her dead in her tracks. She made her way closer to her daughter's room, the door was slightly ajar. She watched as Maya and Emily played footsie just like the dinner, fear coursed through her as she pushed the door open, "Emily!"

The girls stopped in surprise, staring at Pam like she'd lost her mind. "Mom…what's wrong?" Emily frowned taking in her mother's white complexion.

Pam's hands shook, "I won't, I can't live like this."

Emily's confusion grew, but Maya only shook her head knowingly. "What are you talking about? I thought you'd be out?" she grasped.

"So that gives you the right…" Pam was disgusted, but with whom, she didn't know. "God, I can't even imagine what I would've walked in on if I hadn't finished early."

"Pam…I promise we were just studying." _'For the most part.'_ Maya said in earnest.

Pam clenched her eyes shut, "It's Mrs. Fields…to you." She glared at the girl.

Maya wanted to scoff, but she didn't. "I should go." She stood from the bed.

"I'm so sorry Maya." Emily pleaded to the girl, rising with her.

Maya rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "You didn't do anything wrong." She looked at Pam, "We didn't do anything wrong." She stressed, gathering her things and leaving the room.

Emily sat there on the bed, looking at her mother as if she were a stranger, "For the first time in my life…I'm ashamed to be _your_ daughter." She spat taking off after Maya, not seeing how her mother broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>"Emily dear, you have to understand that this is hard on your mother, it's not something you expect out of your children." Raina, Maya's mother, spoke softly taking the girl's clenched hand into her hands.<p>

"My lovely wife's right you know?" Henry grinned as he sat next to his daughter, smiling at his wife across from him. "Raina wasn't exactly thrilled either, it's something that takes some getting used to. Would we have kicked you out of our daughter's room?" he grinned at Emily, "No, but we're just a couple of good old hippies; we know that love is love and in time your mother will come to see it too."

Emily gave a small smile grasping Maya's hand, she looked at the girl that she was…in love with. _'Wow, so it's come to this huh?'_ Emily grinned as that same love she felt reflected in Maya's eyes as they peered into hers. She loved Maya, and she'd be damned if her mother was going to ruin that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Pam sat in her daughter's room after she left the house, no doubt to take _the girl_ home. Sitting on the bed, she caught sight of an old photograph on Emily's bedside table. Picking it up she grinned, Emily looked so innocent. She placed it back next to the send photo on the table, this one being of Emily and Maya.

Pam picked this one up too, _'She looks…happy?'_ she sighed and put it back, her feet hitting a bag on the floor, she picked it up and placed it on the bed; knowing it was Maya's. She goes through it.

The first thing she pulls out is a notebook with 'Maya' written onto the cover, she opens to the first page and Pam nearly cries at what she sees. There in the margin is a small heart with 'E+M' written in script in the middle. It's just a doodle, and there are many more she finds throughout the notebook, but with each one she discovers it heavies the dreading feeling low in her gut.

* * *

><p>"Hanna stopped by while you were gone…she asked where you were and I couldn't give her an answer." Pam stood awkwardly in front of Emily's bed as the girl laid there ignoring her presence. "I think she could tell that we had fought, I guess she was just being polite. You know before she left, she said, she said 'There's a lot of hate in this world and those who've found love shouldn't be punished for who they've found it with, but should be celebrated because they found it.' I didn't know Hanna could be so poetic."<p>

Emily was thrown, _'Hanna said that?'_ she looked at her mom, waiting. Pam continued, "I talked with your father after she left and, and I'm sorry that I've made you ashamed to be my daughter…I just, I can't accept this." Emily looked away as tears filled her eyes. "But I'm going to try." Pam left before her daughter could react; Emily didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>"Emily." Spencer noticed her defeated posture as the girl approached her and Hanna. "Hey." She cooed, concerned.<p>

"She still won't let Maya in the house." Emily sighed. "I thought that after she said she'd try that things would get better, not worse. She's not even allowed in the house anymore."

Spencer shared a look with Hanna. "Can't you just go to her house? Aren't her parents like totally in love with you?" Hanna tried.

Emily shook her head with a scoff, "Maya went to Philly with her mom, some girls' night or something, and they won't be back until tomorrow. She won't let me drive, and she drives me everywhere…says we need to bond. She even took my phone away!" Emily paused, trying to even her breathing. "I just…I just want to see Maya." Emily frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at the Hasting's house…<strong>_

"Please, please tell me you have alcohol of some kind?" Emily whined as she entered through the kitchen door. Her friends shared a small conspiring look, sending Emily into suspicious mode. "What?"

Spencer hopped up from the bar seat, "We have a present for you!" She grinned manically, making the three laugh.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, still smiling, already in a better mood than she was ten seconds ago.

"Come on and I'll show you." Spencer took her hand ready to lead her upstairs.

"Wait…I think this present she should find on her own." Aria said pointedly, making Spencer drop Emily's hand and nudge her toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Hanna shouted and practically skipped to Emily, taking her backpack and fluffing her hair. "There…now go and find your gift. I have a feeling you'll _love_ it," she winked.

Emily shook her head at her friends and their suddenly weird, yet not unfamiliar, behavior and carried on up the stairs and down the hallway till she reached the only guest room with a soft glowing light filtering out from beneath the door.

Her heart raced as she whipped her palms nervously on her jeans and then reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly. As the door opened she couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her throat, because there amongst the dozens of lit candles was Maya. _'Oh my god.'_ Emily could barely process what was happening.

Maya approached her, smiling that smile that made the butterflies in her stomach swarm, and gently reached around her and closed the door; the room buzzing with…something. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" she asked in happy shock.

"I was…but our friends seem to think that my presence was needed here…and they were right. How come you didn't tell me how your mom was acting at school today?" Maya asked taking Emily's hands into her own.

"I didn't want to ruin your time with your mom just because my mom is being…difficult." Emily frowned.

Maya rolled her eyes chiding Emily with a gentle smile, "Believe me when I say that my mom gets it…she understands that being with you is where I need to be right now…and any other time in the future." Her eyes sear into Emily's, burning straight through her.

Emily swallows thickly, letting the silence stretch for a few moments. "So…you're here." She whispered.

Maya smiled wider. "Yes, I am." She stepped closer encircling Emily's waist with her arms and pulling her closer, Emily's arms draping around her shoulders. "Dance with me?"

Emily smiled brightly, "Of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Downstairs…<strong>_

The three stared up at the ceiling above them, smiling at the giggling that could be heard from above as they curled up around the fire. "I am so jealous of their love life…like seriously." Hanna sighed dreamingly.

Aria scoffed, "Please, you're jealous? Need I remind you that I'm the only one without a love life or even a potential love life?"

Spencer smirked over her cup, "You could always give Mr. Fitz another go." Aria glared and threw a pillow at her, luckily Spencer dodged it. "Kidding, kidding!" she laughed.

"It's not funny." Aria pouted.

"Well…" Hanna started with a seemingly innocent smile. "I can always set you up on a date, if you want?"

Spencer and Aria focused on the blonde, "I don't know Hanna…I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with immature boys."

Hanna smirked inwardly, "I said nothing about immature boys Aria, just trust me. I have this friend and they're really great and totally into art and stuff like you…I think you two would really have some chemistry."

Aria thought about, "Not an immature boy, right?" she questioned.

"Immature boy would never be associated with them." She smirked for real this time.

Aria nodded, "Alright, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Great! I'll set it up!" Hanna started typing away on her phone.


	15. My Soul For A Wish

**My Soul for For Wish**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did we all know PLL would have been a hell of a lot better.**

**AN: Can I just say how much I absolutely hate Paige, she's a psycho crazy bitch and she needs to stay away from Emily before the girls give her a proper smack down! Anyway seeing as in the show Maya is nowhere to be seen; pretty much everything will be stemming from my own twisted imagination. Enjoy, R&R xXx.**

* * *

><p>"No dad, she's completely out of control, I only just now got my phone back and Maya still isn't allowed in the house. She's being ridiculous!" Emily complained.<p>

Wayne sighed on the other end of the phone, _"Look I'll try talking to her later tonight okay? I'll see what I can do, but don't expect much, you know how your mother is…at least she's trying Emmy, give her some credit."_

Emily groaned, "I know, I know…it's just frustrating that I have to go through all these loop whole just to spend some time with my girlfriend. Maybe I'll take Mrs. St. Germaine's offer and have her sit down and talk with mom."

"_I think that's a great idea! Just make sure you tell mom about it beforehand. She doesn't do surprises."_ Wayne chuckled.

Emily grinned despite herself, "Believe me, I know. Anyway, I'll let you go now, just don't forget to talk to mom. I love you."

"_Don't worry, I won't forget. Love you too, Emmy."_ He responded and hung up. Emily shook her head and pocketed her phone just as Hanna approached her and sat by her side on the bench.

"Hey girlfriend, was that you're mom on the phone?" She smiled, past Emily as she spotted Caleb.

Emily turned, rolling her eyes when she spotted the bad boy, "Nope, my dad. I've convinced him to talk to my mom about lifting the 'No Maya' band she has on the house."

Hanna sucked her teeth, "I can always go talk to her…I have pamphlets!" she cheered retrieving said pamphlets from her purse.

Emily raised a brow, "'How to support your friend coming out.', 'So your little girl wants to be with a girl?', 'PFLAG! Cleaning the closet after your child has come out of it.'…Hanna, why do you carry around pamphlets about being gay?"

"Oh these are just the ones I keep handy, I have way more at home; every week they have new ones." She shrugged.

Emily frowned, "Who's they? Where did you get these?" to say she was confused would be an understatement.

"The GSA group at Sheridan Prep, it's about twenty minutes outside Brookhaven." Hanna smiled a little shyly.

"Since when do you go to GSA meetings?" Why the hell did she not notice this?

Hanna grinned, laughing lightly, "Please all those 'shopping' trips, come on even I can't shop that much…well I would if I could afford it. Anyway, every Thursday after school I drive the two miles up to Sheridan Prep and go to the meetings, I've been going for like three or four months now, since you started freaking out about Maya, thankfully you came out of denial. I just kept going; someone had to be informed enough when the shit hit the fan."

"Han…" Emily was speechless as tears sprang up in her eyes. "I…I can't believe you'd do that for me."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Don't you start, it was totally best friend duty that made me do it, besides having hot girls fawn over how good of a friend I am did nothing but boost my ego. The girl that runs it is pretty cool too, and she makes this fabulous jewelry, so it's a win-win." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Emily bumped her shoulder with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Uh duh! But it's nice to her you say it." Hanna smirked, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, that hottie over there is totally begging for my attention." Emily just laughed as she watched her best friend strut over to Caleb; poor guy didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>"So you can't come to the dance tonight?" Emily pouted over the phone.<p>

Maya sighed, _"I'm lucky that I'm even talking to you right now and not off at some boot camp talking to the bears."_ She tried joking.

"Don't try to make me laugh…I'm so mad at you right now." Emily frowned, silently thanking the dry-cleaners and shouldering the dress for tonight's dance.

"_I know, I know. It wasn't like I was planning on getting into trouble…it just happened?"_ She tried, wincing. _'Okay even I do not believe that one.'_ She chided herself. _"I'm really sorry that I messed up our plans…you think you can forgive me, Baby?"_

Emily smirked despite herself, "Oh no, don't you dare think you can just _'Baby'_ me and this will be all better. You are in serious trouble St. Germaine."

Maya winced once more, _'Bringing out the last name…great.'_ She groaned in defeat, _"How much trouble are we talking here…like a couple days of groveling?"_

Emily placed the dress into her car, her smirk firmly in place. "A couple days, no, think more like a week at the least. Oh and you can totally kiss 'girlfriend privileges' away."

Maya gasped into the phone, _"What, you've got to be joking! It's not like I killed someone…I just got suspended for two days and from the dance…that's it."_

"Which you still won't tell me the reason behind…right?" Emily rolled her eyes; "If it wasn't such a big deal then why won't you tell me?" her agitation was making itself known.

Maya felt bad, like horribly bad for not telling Emily, but she knew that there was a big chance that Emily would be even madder at her if she knew the reason behind the suspension. "It's not a big deal…" She mumbled quietly.

Emily scoffed, "Right…well then I guess it's not a big deal that you're officially grounded...from me." she hung up the phone. Ok, so maybe she was overreacting just a little bit, it wasn't like Maya was flat out lying to her…but she was keeping something from her and to Emily this was just as bad.

All her past relationships were lies, hell she'd been the liar in the last one and she hated it. She thought that this thing between her and Maya was above all that, _'I guess not.'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the dance…<strong>_

"Ok, so wait…she won't tell you why she got suspended?" Aria frowned.

"You grounded her from 'girlfriend privileges'!" Hanna screeched at the same time, Aria rolled her eyes.

"Han." Aria chided, Hanna just looked at her innocently, mouthing a 'What?' for good measure.

"She's being really sketchy about the whole thing." Emily frowned. "I mean what could be so bad that she refuses to tell me about it?" Hanna for her part shrugged nonchalantly, picking nonexistent fluffy from her dress.

Aria and Emily share a look, "Han…do you know something?" Aria asked.

Hanna scoffed. "What? Pft no…why would I know anything?"

The girls' eyes widen, "Hanna!"

She groans and stomps her foot dramatically, "Ok so I know…but I can't tell you, I promised Maya that I wouldn't. But you should know that she so does not deserve to be 'grounded'." Hanna quoted with her fingers.

Emily's eyes narrowed, "Well how about you tell that _lovely_ girlfriend of mine that she can plan on being 'grounded' for much, much longer." Emily said sweetly before stomping away.

"Really Han, why can't you just tell Emily?" Aria sighed rubbing her forehead.

Hanna pouted, "I promised Maya that I wouldn't. I wouldn't be a very good 'bro' if I broke that promise…I don't even know why she doesn't tell Emily. I just saying if someone did what Maya did for Emily for me, I'd totally give them extra privileges, not take them away." The blonde stated plainly walking away as she typed on her phone.

"Bro?" Arai questioned to herself, trailing after her friend.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh it's just Maya…again, fourth time already, must be a record. Silence.'<em> Emily mocked as she sent Maya's call to voicemail yet again. Needless to say, she was very pissed with her girlfriend at the moment, _'Maybe I should just go home…or answer the phone, no I'll just go home.'_ She stomped over toward the coat closet.

Sweeping through the coats she stopped as Hanna's purse swung out from underneath her coat, curious, she took a peek. _'Hmm…a bit of liquid courage eh Hanna?'_ she smirked as she took the shiny metal flask and left the room.

* * *

><p>Plopping down next to her friend, Hanna groaned, "Ugh, scoot over. God my feet are killing me…are you ready to go? I just want to crash, like seriously…I wonder where Aria and Spencer are." She sighed out pouting at her friend. "Em…Emily, did you hear me?" she asked after getting no response from her friend.<p>

Then she noticed the flask, "Hey that's mine!" she whispered, snatching the object away from the quiet girl. _'Shit its empty…'_ Hanna groaned internally, "Damn…Emily this was full." She laughed disbelievingly.

"Well it's not anymore." The girl pointed out with a barely held back sneer.

Hanna frowned, "Come on you're not still mad at me, are you?"

Emily glared drunkenly, "Now why would I be mad at you? Oh wait! Because you and my girl-girlfriend are keeping sssecrets from me, you're right Haaan, that's no reason to be mmad." She slurred her way through.

Hanna rubbed her forehead in dread, "Emily, we're not keeping secrets…Maya will tell you eventually, it's not my place to tell you." She tried explaining, but she knew from experience that there was no use trying to reason with a drunken person.

"Ha!" Emily exclaimed harshly. "You know I aactually thought that sshe was different you knoow. Like, different from A-Alison, but no, she's the ssaame. I just can't g-get away from her, sshe's everywhere. Why can't I bee happy Hanna? I just want to be happy, that's nnot to much, is it? To be happy? And Maya's perfect, and sexy, aaand…awesome, not like Alison. She was meean and, and cruel. Alison's a biiiitch!"

Hanna laughed softly in pity for her friend, "Is this drunken stupor about Maya…or Alison?" she asked carefully.

Emily stared at the ground harshly, "I don't knooow…both, they're the saaame, aren't they?" she paused looking up at Hanna and frowned in confusion. "Han…why aaare there twoo of you? Did youu buy a clone?" Emily grinned stupidly, drunkenly.

Hanna shook her head with a chuckle, "I think it's time for us to go Em." She smiled amusedly as she typed out a message to their friends.

Emily just nodded, "I think you'rrre right…both of youuu."

* * *

><p>"Ok no, she's totally not driving, here Hanna take her keys and drop her off at home. I'll follow behind you and we'll go back to mine." Spencer said trying to hand off the keys to Hanna.<p>

"Oh hell no, if her mom finds out that it was my flask I'll be the one in the woods talking to the freaking bears." The blonde protested.

"You can talk tooo bears?" Emily frowned.

Aria sighed, "No honey, Hanna's just being…dramatic." She glared at the blonde. 'What'd I do?' Hanna mouthed back, Aria just shook her head.

"Wait!" everybody jolted back, Aria running into Emily's back as Emily jerked to a stop on the school steps. They waited. Emily cocked her head in confusion, staring ahead, "Has that tree always been there?" Aria and Spencer sighed, moving the girl forward as they glared at the blonde to keep her mouth shut. Hanna, for once, listened.

* * *

><p>Hanna stood in the dimly lit room of Spencer Hastings as she corralled, the slightly less drunk, Emily into bed. The girl flopped back onto the pillows, turning so that she could still see Hanna; thankfully she had sobered up some on the way over. "Does Maya love me?"<p>

The whispered, heartbroken, question threw Hanna. "Hunny, of course she does. Why would you ask that?" Emily shrugged, picking lint of the pillow. Hanna sat close on the bed, "Em, why would you ask that?"

Emily's teary eyes locked onto Hanna's, "Alison said she loved me…but she didn't, she lied to me all the time and now, now Maya's lying to me so…" she trailed off as a tear streaked down her blushed cheek.

Hanna's heart broke for her friend, "Emily listen to me…are you listening?" she waited for the girl to nod. "Maya is nothing like Alison, you know that. Alison is a bitch, remember?" she smirked down at Emily making the girl crack a small smile, "Maya loves you, Em."

"You promise?" Emily whispered in a small voice.

"Yea Em…I promise." Hanna confirmed, reaching to turn off the light. "Now get some sleep drunky." She chided into the dark room before closing the door, her fingers already speed dialing. "Hey, yea it's Hanna…I know it's late but just listen…Emily got in my stash…yea she's pretty wasted…look I know it's late, but we're at Spencer's…yea I think you should, she needs you right now…she's just really confused about things…yea, I think you should tell her…alright, see you in a bit." She hung up.

* * *

><p>Tiptoeing into the room, Maya sighed as she found her girlfriend cuddled up in bed. <em>'Even drunk she's completely adorable.'<em> She carefully crawled into bed, smiling as Emily cuddled closer even in her sleep. "Oh Em…how could you ever possibly think that I didn't love you?" she whispered to the air.

She didn't expect Emily to answer back, "Because you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth." Emily whispered back.

Maya sighed and shuffled lower so that they were eye to eye, "Is that what you think?" her voice laced with disappointment.

Emily's gut churned, "What else am I supposed to think when you won't tell me what's going on?" she threw back, Maya flinched. Emily kept going, "Up until you, my relationships have been nothing but lies and I thought you were different…that _we_ were different. Am I wrong?" she asked desperately.

"No, no of course not! We are different Emily, Emily I love you…I'm _in_ love with you! I would never hurt you or what we have; you mean more to me than anything." Maya countered.

"Then why would you keep things from me?" Emily seethed. "This little thing has become this huge problem between us just because you won't tell me the truth! God Maya, it's such an unimportant little detail and yet you are keeping it from me and it's making me feel as if I'm this psycho controlling girlfriend who wants to know every little thing that happens and that's not who I am. What's going on?" she finished desperately.

Maya was at a loss, she didn't mean for this to blow up like it had. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"What? Why would you lose me?" Emily was thrown at the sudden turn in Maya's demeanor.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be angry with me and I didn't want to lose you. God I can't lose you Emily." She whispered urgently.

"You not telling me almost made you lose me." Emily whispered back just as greatly.

Maya nodded and swallowed thickly, "I got into a fight at school…and the principal walked by and heard me threatening the person I was fighting with, so he expelled me."

"Wait…what…why would I break up with you over that?" Emily was beyond confused at this point.

Maya grimaced, "It was Jenna…I know you told me to stay away from her, but she was at my locker and she kept saying all these things about you and me and…Alison, I just lost it. The only reason I didn't get expelled was because Hanna was there and told him that Jenna started it, which she kind of did. I know I should of told you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore because I'm not good like you, I mean this is the second time I've gotten into a fight over you and I'm really not some crazed jealous girlfriend, I swear I'm not." She pleaded.

Emily laughed and cupped the girl's cheeks, silencing her with a soft but firm kiss. "You silly girl, don't you know you're my knight in shining lip-gloss? I could never be mad at you for defending me, protecting me. I just expect you to be honest with me…and to love me as much as I love you." She smirked.

Maya grinned madly, and kissed her girlfriend eagerly, "I love you more, so much more. You're my heart Em…before you came into my life…I didn't know that I was already missing you."


	16. Anchors Can Really Drag You Down

**Anchors Can Really Drag You Down**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Can I just say how much I wish Fake-Nate just killed Paige and THEN went after Poor Sweet Emily? But I digress, Emily almost gets killed again AND she gets stuck with Psycho Crazy Stalker Bitch we all know fondly as PIGSKIN! Fucking Bitch Needs To Die!**

**Anyway…hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Push. Push. Push. Breathe. Push.'<em> She glided through the water as if nothing could touch her, it was just her and the pool, nothing else mattered in this moment. Coach taking down times, the swimmer next to her…her mother; none of that touched Emily as she focused on her lane.

Her lungs burned, her arms and legs gliding through the water as if she were oil, she was effortless, unstoppable and just like that it was over and she was out of the pool; finishing seconds before the other girl. She grinned. "Easy up Fields…it's just a practice."

Emily turned from drying her hair as her teammate pulled herself out of the pool. Before she could respond Coach walked over holding her clipboard and stopwatch, "I see you've eaten your Wheaties this morning, nice hustle out there Emily."

"Thanks Coach." Emily responded with a shy smile.

"You've got competition Paige…Emily remembered that she likes to win." Coach smirked, and carried on into the girl's locker room.

"Happy to have her back." She said to the coach's back, smiling a little too brightly at Emily. "Guess you're out of that rut, huh Fields?" she enquired strangely, grinning from over her damp towel. "Think it'll last through the season?"

Emily's eyes narrows in confusion, "Yea…I was a little unfocused before, that's over now."

"We'll see." The girl responded, walking away and leaving Emily there to stare after her in confusion.

"Well that looked pleasant." The smooth voice coasted over her as strong arms wrapped around her towel-clad body.

Emily grinned, "Paige doesn't like coming in second…even if it was just a practice." She turned into her girlfriend's arms, smiling at the grinning girl.

Maya leaned in kissing her chastely, softly before stepping back and smirking, "Practice Shmantice, my baby was nothing but completely awesome out there, and no one will tell me otherwise."

Emily rolled her eyes with a blush, "I have to go change." She spoke, reluctant to separate herself from Maya.

Maya gave a resigned sigh and let her go, "Go if you must." She teased, smirking as Emily laughed at her antics and turned to leave. Maya took the opportunity and gave her girlfriend a friendly smack on her enticing ass.

Emily squeaked, "Maya!" she stared wide-eyed at the girl.

Maya looked on unapologetically, "Don't look at me like that I was merely reminding you that, that ass is mine Fields. Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving!" It took all of Emily's strength not to call her girlfriend out on the obvious dirty thoughts that she was thinking. "We should pick up dinner or something too!" That's it; Emily was so going to dying from all the blood rushing to her head.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror, mindlessly drying her hair once more, Emily couldn't keep the small, peaceful smile from playing on her lips. She was content; her amazing girlfriend was out there waiting for her to go to dinner, she was back to being the best in the water, though that was still unconfirmed, and even her mother was acting just a bit less crazy.<p>

"Listen up! Girls! Pay attention please!" And then there was McCullers…she had issues. Emily watched her from the mirror as the girl handed out wrapped white boxes. "So I know the vote for captain is coming up, don't up them yet!" the girl's eyed twitched dangerously, that manic smile still in place. "Right so voting for captain is up pretty soon, and I would just like to say that we had a great practice today, you know that was a really good show of the word team." She hand Emily one, pausing to stare at her for a moment too long. "No one member better than the other." She moved one facing the group, _'What the hell?'_ "Anyways I'd just like you all to keep in mind my efforts for making this team better and what a true leader is about. I know some of you-"

"Alright Paige, that's enough, I want you swimming not campaigning." Coach cut her off; she mumbled something under her breath and faded into the group. "Sharks, I want you all focused…like Emily." She blushed as Coach directed all attention on her. "She regained her focus and broke a record today!" everyone cheered…well not everyone. "I'll see everyone tomorrow! Really a great job you did out there today Fields…captain material if I do say so myself." She grinned and left.

Emily smiled at the praise her team gave her, ignoring the glare she was getting from the girl in the corner and finished getting ready; Maya was waiting. Paige stormed out without a word.

* * *

><p>"So wait you beat a record! Baby that's so awesome!" Maya grinned proudly, setting her chopsticks down to embrace the girl next to her. Emily grinned into her shoulder, even if the position was somewhat awkward given that Emily was really facing Maya's side as her legs draped over Maya's and the rest of the couch.<p>

Maya pulled back and picked up her forgotten chopsticks and box of Chicken Chow Mein. Emily grinned as her girlfriend awkwardly poked at the noodles. "It was pretty great…but I think Paige is like jealous of something, because Coach said I was captain material and she kind of just stormed out." Emily shrugged, looking down into her own box of fried rice.

Maya sighed, "Baby, please don't take this the wrong way…but you are way too nice sometimes. Your Coach said that because it's true, if that girl can't handle the competition then she shouldn't be playing a competitive sport."

Emily picked her head up and grinned at her girlfriend, stealing a quick kiss from the girl's awaiting lips, "Here, let me help you." Emily laughed, seeing Maya's failed attempts at using the chopsticks. "I don't know why you insist on getting these when you can't even use them." Emily shook her head.

Maya grinned slyly as Emily scooted closer and offered her a bite of the Chow Mein on her own chopsticks. Maya chewed thoroughly, watching Emily eat some of her own food, wrapping her now free arms around Emily's waist. "Really? You have no idea?" she asked softly, suggestively.

Emily rolled her eyes, grinning madly as she stole another kiss from her girlfriend's lips. "No idea." She smirked in badly portrayed false innocence.

Maya chuckled lowly, a sound that erupted butterflies in Emily's stomach whenever she heard it. "You're not fooling anyone Fields, you love chopstick take-out day as much as I do." She took another offered bite.

Emily shrugged, still smirking as the two focused more on each other than the movie playing on mute on the television. It was true, these days when they'd pick up Chinese take-out and curl up on Maya's couch, a movie or some show on mute and just focusing on each other; they were the best days.

* * *

><p>Another day, another broken record and Emily found herself packing up the things in her locker. With her head in her locker she didn't she her 'teammate' approaching. "Pretty." Looking up she saw Paige McCullers with her hands all over her bra. She took it back quickly, "Thanks." She responded tensely and completely weirded out.<p>

She tossed it in her bag, Paige stepped closer, "Congrats on your time, another broken recorded…first freestyle, then breast stroke…" Emily turned packing her things. Paige glared at her back, "Keep it up and we'll have to test you for any extra…help you may have."

Emily spun at the off-handed accusation. "Go right ahead." She gave a tense smile, turning back to her locker.

Paige walked around her, leaning on the locker next to Emily's, "It'll take a lot more than breaking a few records to become captain." She taunted.

"I never said I wanted to be captain, Paige." Emily sighed out.

"Oh please Emily." She chided condescendingly, "You've been 'distracted' for months and then all of a sudden you're coming in first and breaking records? Of course you're gunning for captain."

Emily shook her head, "No, I'm not 'gunning' for anything." She denied, in exasperation.

"Good, because being so good at the _breast stroke_ could really end up hurting you." Paige chirped.

Emily stilled, turning and glaring at the girl, "What are you getting at?"

"I mean, we all know what team you really play for." She stepped closer into Emily's personal space, keeping her voice low and to the point.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "You need to suck it up, if you want to beat me, work harder." Emily fired back, kicking her locker closed and snatching up her bag. Paige just smirked, watching the girl go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch…<strong>_

"How was swim practice?" Spencer smiled over at her friend, frowning as the girl picked at her salad. "Em?"

"It was fine." _'If fine means getting bashed for your sexuality in the girl's locker room.'_ She sneered to herself.

"Ok…" she frowned looking at Aria, "So I heard that Hanna was setting you up on that blind date soon, know what you're going to wear?" Spencer turned her attention.

Aria grinned, "Well, she said it was just a coffee date, so I'm thinking casual…jeans probably."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "We all know they won't be just jeans, right Em?" Spencer laughed looking at Emily only to find that the girl's attention was on the person passing through the room.

"What?" she answered back absently.

"What are you looking at Em?" Spencer straightened in her chair.

"Nothing." She locked back to her lunch. "A girl on my swim team who would be all too happy if I dropped off the face of the earth."

"Who is she?" Aria frowned.

"Paige McCullers." Emily sneered.

"Oh I know her, we were on field hockey together…they named a penalty after her actually." Spencer nodded, knowing how…different the girl was. Aria laughed, "What happened?"

"She made a snarky comment about me being gay." She rolled her eyes, smiling falsely as she set her bowl on the table.

"I will destroy her." Spencer said automatically.

"Can I help?" Aria questioned deathly calm. "Have you told Maya?"

Emily sighed, "Guys really, it's fine. I handled it. I don't need you guys or Maya coming in to rescue me, relax." She reached into her backpack, pulling out the small white box and grabbing her wallet underneath. "I'm going to get a drink, anyone else thirsty?"

Aria picked up the box, "Aw did Maya get you something special?" she grinned cutely.

"That's from Paige." Emily responded.

"Ew." Aria grimaced, holding the box back like it was infected, "Why?"

"She's trying to bribe her way to team captain…whatever it is, you can have it." Emily shrugged. Spencer laughed as Aria quickly opened the box, finding a threaded blue bracelet that read 'Go Sharks'.

"Original." Spencer scoffed, Aria shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maya! Have you talked with Emily since afternoon practice?" Spencer said as she caught up with Maya and Hanna.<p>

Maya shook her head, "No, I had band practice and then I had to help Hanna here with something, why what's wrong? Is she ok?" she frowned.

Spencer grimaced, "It's just, she told Aria and I about this Paige McCullers girl on her swim team, guess something happened."

Maya thought about it, "Yea, she was giving Emily a hard time about breaking the freestyle record yesterday at after school practice…she do something else?"

Hanna's eyes narrowed immediately, "Wait hold up! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at the blonde's dramatic tone, Maya just grinned lovingly at her friend. "Anyway, Emily said that the girl made some comment about her being gay because the swim Coach said something about Emily being 'Captain material'. She didn't seem all too willing to elaborate, and she kind of didn't want any of us doing anything about it, but I thought you should know." She explained, second guessing herself for a quick moment as anger flashed through the two sets of eyes, then again she was sure the same thing happened when Aria and she heard about it earlier, so she wasn't too concerned.

"Of course she didn't want me to know…she knows what I'll do." Maya laughed humorlessly, sharing a conspiring look with her blonde counterpart. "I'm guessing she said that she handled it too?" Spencer nodded. "Ok." Maya sighed.

"Wait ok? We're not going to do anything about it?" Spencer questioned in surprise.

Maya shrugged noncommittally, "If she said she handled it, then I trust her until I find out otherwise…the last time I took shit into my own hands it blew up in my face, remember?"

Both Hanna and Spencer nodded sympathetically, but Hanna spoke, "Are you really just going to let this slide though?"

Once again Maya shrugged, "For now, it's about all we can do, Emily's a big girl and as much as I would love to fight all her battles for her…she wouldn't appreciate it very much."

"True." The blonde and brunette echoed each other.

* * *

><p>Emily walked nervously into the locker room after being pulled from her last class of the day, Coach sat at one of the benches, a somber but comforting smile on her face. "You wanted to see me Coach?"<p>

"Yes, why don't you have a seat." She pointed to the opposite bench seat just as Paige walked into the room, dread bubbled within Emily. "Both of you, sit please." Reluctantly they both sat, keeping as much distance between them as possible.

"What's this about Coach?" Emily smiled nervously, hoping she was wrong about the reason.

"It's come to my attention that there was an incident involving a homophobic comment earlier today. I'm sure you're well aware that we have a zero-tolerance policy toward bullying, of any kind. So, anyone want to explain?" Coach Fulton watched as the color drained from Paige's face.

"Coach Fulton, whatever happened between Paige and I was just a misunderstanding, it's been dealt with." Emily quickly explained away. Paige looked on, a strange kind pleased look crossing over her face.

"That may be very well and true, but I still need to know what happened and then I'll decide whether it's been handled or not." Fulton pressed, not believing that this was so unimportant as to be swept under a rug. She stared pointedly at Paige.

Emily stared at Paige, then at Coach. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Just a misunderstanding." Paige added quickly.

Coach Fulton sighed, frustrated at the turn of event, "Fine, Paige you can go." The girl was out before the finish of her sentence. Coach turned to Emily, "Emily…I can't protect you if you don't tell me what's going on, now if that girl is threatening you or bullying you, making you feel uncomfortable in any way you need to tell me." she pressed.

Emily sighed, "Honestly Coach, I'm fine…can I go now?" she waited for approval. Fulton gave it unwillingly, still not believing the girl, but knowing she wasn't going to say anything more. Emily left.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to eat that?" Emily smirked at her friend, looking up from writing in her notebook as Spencer stared at the half eaten slice of pizza left on her plate.<p>

"Help yourself Spence, if I eat any more I'll be swimming in two lanes. I'm stuffed." Emily grinned as her friend snatched up the slice and bit into it.

Spencer shrugged and stood to clean up a bit, "S'okay, you can swim in yours and Paige's lane. Fulton did kick her off the team right?"

Emily frowned, "Wait…you knew Coach was going to bring Paige and I in to talk?"

Spencer smiled in an obvious gesture, "Of course I did, and I'm the one who told her about what happened; besides it serves McCullers right, she's been harassing people since middle school, and someone should put her in her place."

"And someone already did; I did. I told you that I handled it and that I didn't need anyone to fight my battles for me." Emily explained outraged that her friend went behind her back, "I suppose you told Maya as well?" though she already knew the answer.

Spencer shrugged, "Of course I did, why are you so angry, I was just protecting you?"

"I can stand up for myself!" Emily fired back.

"Right, like you did with Alison." Spencer scoffed, and then scolded herself as hurt flashed across her friend's face. "Wait Em, I didn't mean-"

"I should go…thanks for not letting me get hurt." She said passively, gathering her things quickly and leaving before Spencer could protest.

Spencer groaned at her idiocy and pulled out her cell, "I did something stupid."

* * *

><p>Emily took her anger out in the water, staying late and getting in a few extra laps after practice. So lost in her own head she failed to notice the shadow lurking above her as she surfaced, that is until a hand put pressure on her head and dunked her…repeatedly. Finally surfacing she ripped her cap and goggles off, "What the hell is your problem!"<p>

"You are my problem Fields! First going and complaining to Coach because I hurt your feelings and now you've replaced me as relay anchor! Like you deserve it!" Paige sneered.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I saved you're ass from getting kicked off the team!" Emily sneered back. "And if you have a problem with the list go talk to Coach!"

Paige reared up to fire back only to be cut off by a hard shove that sent her flying into the concrete. Emily was stunned as Hanna helped her out of the pool and silently directed them toward the changing rooms, leaving a fuming Maya alone with an oddly calm Paige.

Maya waited for the sound of the locker room door slamming shut, and then set her sights on Paige. "I think it's about time you and I have a little chat McCullers."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Maya's so going to kill that bitch!" Hanna smiled gleefully as Emily rushed to get her things together.

"I don't see the amusement in this situation Hanna! God, why don't you guys just let me handle things on my own, do I really seem invalid to you all? Right now my girlfriend is out there, probably beating the shit out of my teammate, yes it's a deserved beating, but Maya's going to have consequences, you know Paige will tell! Just to get back at me! I had it handled!" Emily screeched at her friend.

Hanna sighed and sat beside her frantic best friend, "Em, Emily listen to me." She waited. "It's not that you're invalid, and yes I know what that means." Emily chuckled just a bit. "It's just, I guess we all feel guilty about the whole Alison thing, and Maya well, we all don't want to see you hurt again. You don't deserve that shit."

Emily cracked a small smile, "I appreciated it, I do, but I need to fight my own battles." She looked pointedly at the blonde.

Hanna smirked and shrugged, "Sure, but you try telling that girl out there that she's not allowed to do some damage on someone she just caught trying to down the love of her life." The blonde smirked at Emily's blush.

"I'm not the love of her life." She mumbled pathetically unconvincingly.

Hanna scoffed in amusement, "Yea and I'm the Queen of freaking England."

* * *

><p>"So what's it going to be McCullers?" Maya grinned menacingly down at the girl spitting out blood onto the concrete. "You getting the point yet?"<p>

Paige sneered, "I guess you dykes really stick together huh? Or is it just because Emily's a good lay?"

Maya's anger flared, "Wrong answer." Her fist connected hard with the side of Paige's mouth. "Wanna try again?"

Paige groaned as she picked herself up again. "Yea, she must be a really good fuck."

Maya shoved the girl down, sending her crashing into the concrete. "Careful McCullers, your true colors are shining through." Maya laughed mockingly. "You know I didn't believe Lucas when he told me, but now? Oh I totally understand it's all so clear to me now."

Paige froze, "What are you talking about?" she spat trying to mask her fear with anger.

Maya laughed once more, crouching down to Paige's level. "You're going to leave Emily alone from now on, and you know how I know that you will? Because I'm willing to bet that, that conservative father of yours wouldn't take too kindly to having a _dyke_ as a daughter? That little twisted crush you have on _my_ girlfriend ends now, or else the whole school will know just how twisted you really are. I mean acting like a homophobic little bitch to cover up your own gay tendencies is a bit cliché, don't you think?"

"You wouldn't tell anyone, you don't have the spite." Paige sneered back pathetically.

"Normally I'd agree; no one should be forced from the closet." Paige sagged in relief, but Maya lent in closer, whispering, "But that was before you decided to put you're grubby little hands on Emily. I can't let that slide, I won't. Emily means everything to mean McCullers, and I'll do anything for her, but I won't stand by and let someone sniveling, closeted bitch hurt her." Maya stood, leaving the stunned girl on the floor. "Consider this you're only warning and if you so much as mention this to anyone or even breathe harshly in Emily's direction…well let's just hope you're smart enough not to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night, Maya's room…<strong>_

"I'm so fucking mad at you." Emily panted harshly as she held Maya against the wall, her hands fused to her girlfriend's hips, digging her nails in just enough to leave surface marks.

Maya hissed against her girlfriend's lips as they pressed firmly, roughly into her own. "Mmm." She whimpered, her mind far to gone to reply to the delicious fury of Emily's tongue as it slipped into her mouth, taunting her own tongue in the most infuriatingly teasing way possible. Maya was fairly sure she'd be a melted puddle on the floor if it had not been for Emily's knee pressing firmly between her legs, both holding her up and adding to the torture at the same time.

Maya's hips rocked, painfully seeking out pressure where she needed it most. Emily just moved with her, keeping the contact as light as possible. Her right hand slipping up Maya's shirt, scratching up and down the girl's ribcage, delighted with the moans and whimpers the action forced from her girlfriend's lips. She grabbed the hem roughly, pulling it up slightly. "Off." She ordered firmly, panting into Maya's neck as she placed firm, wet kiss onto the girl's neck; sucking and biting when she heard the needy whimper slip out of Maya.

Maya raised her arms and the shirt quickly found its place on her bedroom floor, as Emily made a slow burning trail of kisses down from her pulse point to her collarbone. She was killing Maya it the best way possible. Grabbing Emily's chin, she brought their lips together in a heated passionate kiss, locking her girlfriend's wandering hands with her own and backing Emily toward the bed.

The bite on her bottom lip caused Emily's knees to go weak, Maya slipping her tongue passed as she took control of the kiss, her tongue twisting and tasting all Emily had to offer. Emily's felt the bed behind her knees not a moment too soon as she quickly slipped onto it, backing up so that she lay in the middle, Maya straddling her above. Emily groaned, feeling the weight of her girlfriend above her, untangling their hands to tug the girl's body closer, her legs opening and allowing Maya to settle there. Maya groaned as she felt Emily's log legs wrap around her torso, the pressure of their hips pressing firmly into each other's.

They pulled backed just enough to catch their breaths. "I'm so fucking in love with you." Emily panted into Maya's mouth; her eyes burning with not only lust but such an intense love that Maya lost her breath all over again.

Maya's breathing hitched as she rested her forehead against Emily's, her eyes burning with a similar fire. "My everything." She didn't explain Emily didn't need her to as a shudder ran through her entire body; she understood Maya's words perfectly.


	17. Oh Captain My Captain

**Oh Captain My Captain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Free weekend to write yay! Anyway, I get the feeling that A LOT of you could really go for some Emaya action, am I right? Ok so here's the deal, I've never written a sex scene and it's a little nerve wracking to be honest lol, nevertheless I am going to take their relationship to the next level…but I'm sooo not going to tell you when! Lol sorry, I know, I'm just so damn evil xoxo!**

**AN#2: Reviewer "Emaya" suggested a truth or dare scene…it sparked many ideas.**

**AN#3: Yes I'm back...so sorry to keep such lovely people like you waiting :) and a special thanks to magickingdom1989 you are THE best! xXx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_The bite on her bottom lip caused Emily's knees to go weak, Maya slipping her tongue passed as she took control of the kiss, her tongue twisting and tasting all Emily had to offer. Emily felt the bed behind her knees not a moment too soon as she quickly slipped onto it, backing up so that she lay in the middle, Maya straddling her above. Emily groaned, feeling the weight of her girlfriend above her, untangling their hands to tug the girl's body closer, her legs opening and allowing Maya to settle there. Maya groaned as she felt Emily's log legs wrap around her torso, the pressure of their hips pressing firmly into each other's._

_They pulled backed just enough to catch their breaths. "I'm so fucking in love with you." Emily panted into Maya's mouth; her eyes burning with not only lust but such an intense love that Maya lost her breath all over again._

_Maya's breathing hitched as she rested her forehead against Emily's, her eyes burning with a similar fire. "My everything." She didn't explain Emily didn't need her to as a shudder ran through her entire body; she understood Maya's words perfectly._

* * *

><p>Twining her fingers into the soft hair at the back of Maya's neck, Emily pulled the girl toward her and connected their lips once more. The softness in which the kiss started shook Maya to her core and Emily gave just the slightest bit of pressure as she sucked the girl's bottom lip. Maya trembled.<p>

Resting her elbows on either side of her girlfriend's head, Maya slowly settled deeper into Emily; their curves meddling so perfectly that both girls let loose small sounds of desire. Emily squeezed her thighs more snuggly around Maya's waist, the heels of her feet resting just below the curve of her girlfriend's ass.

Using her free hand, Emily painted ghostly lines of fire down Maya's sides, her hand finding its way into the back pocket of Maya's jeans, squeezing playfully at the round firmness beneath her fingertips. Maya pulled back with a groan, burying her head into Emily's neck. "God…you're gonna kill me, Em."

A husky chuckle passed through swollen lips as Emily grinned as her girlfriend brought her full weight down atop her and snuggled into her body, "I bet it'd be a very satisfying death." She mocked with a purr.

"Oh God no…stop please, I'm begging you…unless you want me to rape you." Maya's breathe tickled Emily's neck as her girlfriend spoke quietly.

"You can't rape the willing." Emily chided back, laughing as Maya's breath hitched, the girl pulled back to look at Emily seriously. Emily licked her lips nervously under her girlfriend's searching gaze.

"Emily?" Maya whispers, her eyes searching deep within Emily's.

A small hesitant, but sure smile ghosted over the girl's lips as she looked up to Maya. "I love you Maya, you know I do and I trust you…more than anyone." She paused again wetting her lips. "I'm not saying I want you to jump me at this very moment…but when the moment does present itself, I'm fully prepared to share it with you."

Maya's eyes shimmered in the low light as she looked on lovingly at her girlfriend. "It'll happen when it's supposed to happen." Emily grinned; she couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>The swim team filled the locker room one by one, followed closely by their coach. "Was anyone keeping a separate watch?" Paige questioned insistently, Emily just rolled her eyes behind the girl's back.<p>

Coach Fulton sighed, "It was a tie Paige."

"So who's going to be captain?" Emily asked ignoring the busted lip and purple eye Paige was sporting. _'Do not smirk Emily…whatever you do, do not smirk.'_ Emily warned herself as a smile threatened to spill out, her lips twitching.

"I can't decide right now." She said to them and then to the whole team, "Listen up ladies! Tomorrow morning, get here early, we're going to have a swim-off!" The locker room whooped and cheered. Coach smiled and nodded to Emily and Paige.

"So I guess this'll all be figured out tomorrow." Emily said trying to keep the peace.

Paige reared around with cold look. "You take all the time you want to figure it out, I'll be winning." She pushed past the girl. Emily sighed, _'Maya's right…I am too nice.'_

_**Meanwhile in the library…**_

"Wait…I thought this blind date thing was _your_ idea?" Maya smirked from atop the table in the back of the stacks. She watched her fiend squirm in frustration…it amused her.

Hanna sighed, "That's so not the point!" She whispered yelled. "When Aria gets to the café and sees who I've set her up with…she's going to kill me, and Spencer will help her hide the body."

Maya giggled, "Don't worry; I'll make sure the flower arrangements don't clash with your dress." She patted Hanna's hand in mock reassurance.

Hanna rolled her eyes and smirked, "That's why I love you." Maya through a mock kiss her way making the girl crack up.

"Seriously though…do you really think it'll end so horribly?" Maya asked in seriousness.

"I don't know." Hanna shrugged. "I don't think she'll be opposed to the idea of who she's going on a date with…just that she won't be prepared." The blonde answered honestly. "I don't want her to freak out and ruin the date, because I swear, that if she just gives it a chance…it'll work."

Maya nodded staring at her friend. "This is for Aria's happiness right?"

Hanna locked eyes with her, "Of course."

Maya nodded once more, "Then even if it all goes to shit, it'll be all right. Besides, I met the date and I think you hit the nail on the head…sure Aria _will_ be shocked, but she seems like the type of girl who'd be willing to try anything once." She smiled at Hanna as the bell rings. "Now stop worrying and take me to class."

Hanna giggled and shook her head, "As you wish my lady." Maya cracked up, causing Hanna to laugh even louder; both of them getting shushed as they left the library.

* * *

><p>"Wait…what's the point of a swim off?" the girls walk down the hall heading toward class, Spencer being totally confused and Emily…well she wasn't exactly thrilled after Paige basically spat at her in the locker room. "Especially before a meet?"<p>

Emily sighed and explained it again, "Coach is using our combined times to pick the captain; the fastest wins and right now we're tied."

Spencer shrugged, "Well you'll change that."

"Maybe not." Upon seeing Spencer's frown, Emily explained further. "Paige wants it more."

Spencer rounded and stood in front of her friend, "Emily, _you_ want it more." A small unsure smile twitched at her lips as her friend continued. "And it is okay to admit that. Besides, you deserve it more, and don't let anyone, especially Paige McCullers, try and make you believe anything else."

Emily released a sigh and smirked, _'She's right.'_

* * *

><p>It was storming, and because it was storming Maya's parents didn't want their daughter out in such bad weather…thus, Emily was alone. This also meant that she couldn't sleep; she'd never been a fan of storms…besides she'd gotten used to sleep next to her very protective and cuddly girlfriend.<p>

She lay awake on her bed, wishing the storm away, and debating whether it was too late to call her girlfriend. _'Twelve isn't that late, right?'_ she sighed in frustration just as her phone lit up and sounded with a text. _'Guess it's not too late.'_ Emily smirked, obviously thinking it was her girlfriend.

**Paige: Mt me outside pls need 2 tlk2 u.**

Emily frowned, but got herself out of bed anyway and made her way downstairs. She opens the doors to find a soaked Paige shivering on her doorstep in nothing but jeans and a t-shirt. "Paige?" she questioned softly, keeping the door between them. "What's going on?" Paige looked down and then back up to meet Emily's eyes. "Did something happen?"

"You should hate me." Paige cried softly. Emily frowned. "I hate me…I don't even know why I'm here." She trailed, shaking her head and backing up.

"I don't hate you." Emily relented, it was true, and though Emily wasn't exactly jumping for joy to find the girl on her doorstep…she didn't hate her. Maya did, so did Hanna…hell, all her friends did. Emily was too nice though. Emily scoffed at herself. _'Maybe I should hate her?'_

Paige gave a pained smile, "I just came to say I'm sorry." Then the girl took off on her bike. Emily stood there in stunned silence, and more than a bit creeped out. She clutched her phone in her hand as she closed and locked the door.

"Issues." Emily murmured into the darkness of her house as she made her way back into her warm bed…a bed that was still missing her favorite person.

* * *

><p>"You will do great." Maya whispered, placing a gentle kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. "You deserve to be captain." She placed another kiss. "And you'll be awesome and totally win for your team." She placed a longed kiss on Emily's lips.<p>

Emily grinned, "You sound very over confident in my abilities." She said tugging her girlfriend closer.

Maya smirked, "Oh I'm completely confident in your _abilities_ and none of that is misplaced." She threw back making her girlfriend giggle. Then Emily sighed and pouted a little. "You have to go?" She guessed with a winning smile.

Emily rolled her eyes, and stole another kiss from a very willing Maya. "See you in the stands."

"See you in the water." Maya grinned back and watched her walk away.

"You're totally whipped." Hanna said draping an arm around her friend.

"Totally." Aria agreed.

"Completely." Spencer added as the three grinned at the lovesick girl.

Maya grinned right back, "And loving every second of it." The girls laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay Sharks! Who's ready to swim?" Fulton asked the filled locker room.<p>

"We are coach!" the group answered back.

Fulton grinned, "I can't hear you!" she sang back at them.

"WE ARE COACH!" the team cheered making the coach laugh. Emily grinned, adrenaline rushing through her system as she got ready to compete.

"All right, it's our last practice before this afternoons meet, so let's make it a good one." She focused on Emily, "Oh and Emily, I just got word that Paige will not be here, so…you're captain."

Emily frowned, "What happened?"

"She had an accident while riding her bike last night, but she's fine. Congratulations." Emily returns her coaches smile, though she does so hesitantly. This wasn't the way she wanted to win…and now it seemed kind of hollow. _'Not that it matters…I would have won anyways.'_ Emily grinned to herself as her teammates cheered their captain on.

* * *

><p>Earphones in, crowd cheering, teammates going crazy…this is what she lived for. She glanced toward the stands, catching Paige taking a seat but she didn't focus on that. She found Maya, and grinned as Maya blew her a kiss as the girl sat next to not only her friends but her parents and Emily's mother as well.<p>

"_**You will do great. You deserve to be captain. And you'll be awesome and totally win for your team." **_

Maya's words echo through her head as she keeps her gazed locked on her girlfriend. Maya nods at her, almost as if hearing Emily's inner monologue and Emily knows that she can do this. _'I will do this.'_

She takes her mark, and as her teammate touches the side she shoots out and dives into the pool. And just like that, she's home.

Maya watches in pride and awe at the girl she's fallen so madly and wholly in love with. She's pure speed in the water and before she can even blink, Emily's won the race. Maya jumps up, Hanna clinging onto her as they dance and cheer for Emily. Stuffed animal sharks waving in the air, "That's my girl!" Maya screams overjoyed.

The parents watch on as Emily, after hugging her team turns and searches out Maya's eyes. They connect, and it's like a wildfire; Emily grins wider and Maya cheers louder.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria go crazy with Maya, proud of their best friend.

And Paige McCullers sulks at the bottom of the bleachers with a sprained wrist.

Everything's perfect.

* * *

><p>The pool is empty, the water finally calm as Emily sits at the end, her feet dangling over the edge. Still in her bathing suit with a small Sharks windbreaker pulled across her shoulders, she sits and smiles at her victory. She can still hear the roar of the crowd…she still hears her girlfriend's encouraging words being whispered to you.<p>

She can't help but to think that she's finally made it home. After everything, Alison, Ben, Jenna and Paige, through all her trouble with her mom and her relationship with Maya; everything in this moment is perfect.

"Hey Fields!" she turns at the sound of Maya's voice. Maya leans against the door, smirking at her girlfriend. "Come on, I wanna take my totally awesome girlfriend out to dinner with our families and friends to celebrate how completely awesome she is."

Emily grinned. _'Yep, completely perfect.'_


	18. Cut The Tension

**Cut The Tension**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**An: I know, I know it's long overdue and shorter than usual, but hey at least it's something. I think I might have found a bit of inspiration ;)**

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward to say the least and Emily was sure that if Maya had not held her hand the entire time she wouldn't have been able to keep it together. Even if she did hold Emily's hand on top of the table and in plain view of the parents…Pam specifically. And the way Maya's thumb rubbed soothing little circles atop her hand and played with her fingers...she couldn't even find it within her to be mad at her girlfriend.<p>

When they sat down to dinner at the Rosewood Grill, Emily had been more than nervous. Mr. and Mrs. St. Germaine weren't the problem, they fully supported, and celebrated, her relationship with Maya. Her mother though...well Pam was trying, Emily wouldn't take that away from her. In fact, Emily was almost completely positive that Mrs. St. Germaine had talked a little sense into Pam while sitting together at her meet earlier. The wink Raina had sent her way only reinforced her suspicion.

But it wasn't awful. Sure it was awkward and a little stiff, but Emily didn't fail to notice that her mother never grimaced or shied away as Maya held her hand or kissed her cheek. Pam had been polite and was actually interested in the things all three St. Germaine's had to say.

Driving home with her mother now, Emily couldn't help but to smile at the effort her mother was putting forth. Pam noticed of course and gave her a curious smile of her own. "What are you smiling about?"

Emily's smile widened just a bit. "I just…thank you for tonight Mom...it really meant a lot to me."

Pam cleared her throat as she parked the car in the driveway. After a moment she looked to her daughter. "I said I would try Emily and I meant that." Pam sighed, "Besides, I like the St. Germaine's, they're good people, good parents. And I suppose I let my own...beliefs get in the way of getting to know their daughter before judging her." Pam shook her head and looked out the windshield as she spoke. "Maya makes you happy, I see that now...you trust her and I can see that she takes care of you, which makes things easier."

With that said Pam left the car, waiting for her daughter to follow as they enter the house and go their separate ways. Emily watches after her, smiling to herself. 'Now if only she'd agree to sleepovers...' Emily snickered to herself. 'I'm starting to sound like Hanna...and that perverted girlfriend of mine.'

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's House...<strong>

"Hanna said casual..." Spencer smirked as Aria huffed and returned to her closet yet again to pick out yet another outfit to wear on her blind date. "You guys are going to 'The Brew' right?"

Aria glimpse over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah. All Hanna said was that they'd be there at eleven, so I have...an hour!"

Spencer laughed as panic set in her friend. She stood and grasped her friend's shoulders, making Aria look at her. "Aria, relax. You got this. Now," Spencer released her, grabbing a pair of red skinny jeans, a black off the shoulders long sleeve with a low neck line and had small cuts up the sides to reveal the red tank top underneath and Aria's black suede 3-inch booties. "There…Wear your hair up in a cute messy ponytail, put on those red skull dangling earrings and you'll be good to go."

Aria smiled and hugged her friend. "Team Sparia strikes again. Thanks Spence."

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright just remember she might be hesitant, so ease her into it." Hanna warned yet again.

The blind date laughed, "I'm not going to jump her Hanna...it's just a coffee date. Relax, I've got this. Now, you should go, because I doubt she'll appreciate you being here when she shows up." the date smiled.

Hanna could only manage a half smile in return. 'Aria's going to kill me.' the blonde sighed, "Yeah you're right, I'm going."

* * *

><p><strong>11:00am The Brew...<strong>

A very nervous Aria Montgomery walked into the brew, looking around for her blind date...if only she knew what the guy looked like. She gets in line, orders a coffee and goes about texting Hanna.

**To Hanna: How am I supposed to find my date?**

She takes her coffee and steps from the line, Hanna responds immediately.

**From Hanna: blonde cute smile...white tank w/black vest.**

Aria frowned. 'What kind of guy wears a vest with a tank top?' she questioned herself, searching the coffee shop. Spotting a blonde in the back with said tank top and vest combo. _'Wait...No...Hanna wouldn't.'_ she looked back to her phone and then back to the pretty blonde _girl_ at the back of the shop. _'Blonde. Check. Cute smile. Check. White tank top and black vest...Check. I'm gonna kill Hanna.' _

Debating her options and sighing as the blonde caught her gaze, Aria walked over a bit hesitantly. As she reached the table the blonde stood and offered her hand. "Hanna's friend?" she smiled cutely and Aria fought the blush from her face.

"Uh yea, yes," she cleared her throat and took the girl's hand. "Aria Montgomery."

"Samara Cook." the blonde grinned brightly, releasing Aria's hand and offering the seat across from her. "I love your outfit...very rebel chic." the girl offered genuinely.

Aria blushed and smiled shyly, touched that she noticed. _'Though she is a __**she**__ after all...just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean she's a guy. That kind of defeats the propose Aria.'_ she chided herself. "Thanks." she finally mumbled.

Samara shrugged, noticing the shy uncomfortable way Aria shifted in her seat. "You're prettier than Hanna said, I mean, she didn't do you justice." Aria about choked on her coffee. She looked around and bit her lip, collecting herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...just trying to lighten the mood a bit." Samara offered quickly.

"No, no it isn't that. You haven't made me uncomfortable. It's just..." she trailed unsure of how to finish.

Samara smiled kindly, "It's just what?" she asked patiently.

Aria smiled and shook her head. "Hanna didn't tell me that you were...well, that you were _you_." She paused, "Does that make any sense?" she frowned.

Samara laughed, understanding flashing across her features as well as a small smirk. "She didn't tell you I was a girl, did she." Aria shook her head, a small laugh falling from her lips. The blonde nodded, leaning forward into the table. "Well listen, we can finish our coffee and just call this a purely friend coffee date then go our separate ways, if you want?"

Aria frowned once again. "You're not mad at her?"

Samara shrugged. "I've known Hanna for a while now...and I know she has a habit of doing things her own way and without thinking things through...but that doesn't mean she wasn't trying to do a good thing." the blonde smiled. "I think she honestly thought that this was a good idea and it kind of explains why she was so antsy over it. I mean I can't even count the number of times she told me to be _gentle_ like I was going to jump you at first sight."

Aria laughed along with Samara at Hanna's antics. _'Hanna was right, she does have a cute smile...what do I have to lose?' _she watched the girl as the waitress refilled Samara's coffee. Aria smirked, "So what are you saying...you wouldn't jump me?" she flirted.

Samara's eyes widen in shock making Aria's smirk turn into a smug grin. Catching on to the girl teasing her, Samara smirked. "Well...let's not totally dismiss the idea." And cue the sexual tension and loaded stares.

Aria grinned to herself. _'Maybe Hanna got this one right...maybe...'_

* * *

><p>Maya stood there as she helped Hanna and Aria set up the pillows and blankets around the Hastings' fireplace, watching as Spencer and Emily picked up the leftover pizza. Something was different about the girl she had fallen so deeply for, and she couldn't say that it was a bad change either.<p>

Half listening to Aria simultaneously thanking and berating Hanna for setting her up with Samara, she watched Emily as she laughed to something Spencer said, head thrown back, body completely relaxed. The old tee shirt Emily wore was so big it fell off one shoulder and covered the tiny boxers her girlfriend was currently sporting, leaving long legs and a tanned shoulder on display. Maya couldn't really complain.

This was beside the point; she was getting distracted by Emily's body…yet again. Every now and then she'd catch her girlfriend's eye and Maya would smile as Emily ducked her head and grin softly to herself before returning Maya's never wavering gaze.

It was smoldering there, beneath the surface of those brown eyes Maya so loved. Through the time they'd known each other, in the beginning especially, Emily was never 100% comfortable within her own skin, but tonight…tonight Maya could see it. _'She's glowing.'_ Maya thought in sheer awe of her girlfriend.

She didn't know whether it was because Pam was _finally_ coming around or if it was because Paige seemed to _finally_ take a hint…or maybe, maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever the reason, it was clear something had happened that had allowed Emily to settle fully within her own skin and it was on full display tonight. Maya grinned as she caught Emily's eye once more, she grinned as her girl blushed and mouthed a sweet _'I love you.'_ Emily returned the sentiment immediately.

"God, I _so_ cannot wait to find a love like yours and Emily's." Hanna grinned, bumping Maya's shoulder and bringing her attention to the blonde.

Aria smiled sweetly, looking back to Emily and then to Maya. "Seriously, you two are perfect…it's sweet in a sickening kind of way." She teased gently, keeping their voices low to not draw the attention of the two brunettes in the kitchen.

Maya grinned unabashedly, "What about Caleb?" though her tone was light; the other two girls caught the threat within her eyes.

Hanna laughed, "No he's…he's definitely interesting." She gave an amused side-glance. "It's just too soon to tell I think…but…" she hesitated smiling down into her hands.

"But?" Maya and Aria pry as the same time.

"I think he just might be a keeper, maybe." Hanna smiled, a light blush coating her fair cheeks.

"Awww!" Maya cooed, resulting in a gentle shove by the blonde. Aria just laughed, but then Maya turned to her. "What about you?"

Aria licked her lips nervously, "What about me?"

Hanna and Maya rolled their eyes. "Will there be another date with Samara?"

"Are you going for another adventure in lady loving land?" came the two responses, this time Aria rolled her eyes.

"They're going to the Film Festival in Philadelphia next weekend." Spencer cut in as she and Emily rejoined the group, drinks in hand. Emily curls up within her girlfriend's open legs, Maya circling her arms around Emily's waist and pulling her in closer, after sharing a sweet kiss and handing her a drink.

"Thanks Spence. So much for team Sparia." Aria sarcastically, giving the brunette a withering glare.

"What?" Spencer complains as she shrugs, "Sharing is caring Aria."

The girls laugh, "Yeah and since sharing is caring…" Hanna smirks turning her attention to Spencer as the brunette's eyes widen in realization. "How are things with Toby?" she teases.

Maya smirked as Spencer tried to hide her blush as she spoke. "Things are fine. Good. Great. So you know, good." Maya chuckled as the two girls started teasing Spencer.

She was quickly distracted by gentle, hot breathes brushing against her ear. Turning her head in closer to Emily's lips, she waited to hear the voice that literally made her heart race. She hadn't wait long as Emily's rich whisper hit her. "I love you." The words washed over her, faire licking at every nerve ending as Emily reached her hand up to cup the opposite side of her neck, pulling her in even closer.

Maya's own hand came up to gently trace her fingers down smooth skin, kissing the exposed skin of the shoulder her chin was resting on. Maya turned her head, rubbing her nose purposely along the shoulder and up the neck, kissing the spot where she felt Emily's jumping pulse. "As I love you." She whispers into the skin of her girlfriend's jaw.

Emily needn't respond, she just hummed in contentment and leaned back more fully into her girlfriend's embrace, allowing Maya to cradle her body. They enjoy the rest of their night like this, within each other's arms, Maya covering her skin with sincere kisses and Emily painting Maya's skin with light touches that settled deeply within both their hearts.

They savored the moment of pure satisfaction. It was just them, their love for each other and their love for each of their friends that surrounded them, kept them safe from the dangers outside their bubble. They weren't worrying about the next possible storm, but savoring the warmth that surrounded them, the love.


	19. Normal?

**Normal?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**An: Update! Update! So not a too too horribly long wait, right?**

* * *

><p>"You want to explain to me why we're hiking through the woods at five in the morning on a Sunday?" Emily grinned tiredly as Maya walked in front of her. She might not like the early wake up call, but she definitely wasn't complaining about the view. "You don't even <em>like<em> mornings…or hiking for that matter." She continued after checking out her girlfriend's ass.

Maya laughed and turned so that she was walking backward. "Firstly, you're _so_ busted. I know you were just checking out my ass." Emily just smirked and shrugged, Maya was her girlfriend, and she could look all she wanted. "Secondly, this isn't hiking the car is parked like right over there and we're just walking up a gravel driveway." Emily rolled her eyes; it wasn't a regular length driveway. "Thirdly, and most importantly, I love you, so just trust me when I say that this is so worth the early wake up call."

Emily adopted a sweet smile at her words, loving how Maya stopped to link their hands and kiss her cheek before continuing up the driveway. She leant her head upon Maya's shoulder as they walked; completely enjoying the crisp air of the morning and the smell of Maya's perfume on the wind. Around a small bend, their destination finally came into view, Emily frowned in confusion but Maya just smiled secretively. "An abandoned boat house?" she questioned.

But Maya was in complete mysterious mode now and just led her clueless girlfriend around to the back of the house where the wrap-around porch led out to the open dock. "Sit." She commanded softly, removing the backpack from her shoulders and sitting near the edge herself. Emily sat next to her, amused by her girlfriend's sudden change in demeanor. The day was still dark, but as Maya took out and lit several large candles a soft glow surround the two girls.

With the light Emily could now see why the dock seemed unusually soft; they were sitting on a down sleeping bag. _'When did she sneak away to do this?'_ Emily wondered softly.

Maya moved the candles around to circle the sleeping bag, though far enough away so nothing caught on fire. _'Nothing ruins the mood more than setting your girlfriend on fire.'_ Maya chuckled at the thought.

Emily waited in silence, just watching her girl pull even more things from the backpack, Maya was thankful for the time being given, she needed to get her thoughts in place. She looked up, catching Emily's eyes as the girl watched her lovingly. _'Hormones too, have to get those in check, but damn, why does she have to be so damn beautiful?'_

"So…what are we doing?" Emily asks, when Maya finally settles back down beside her.

"Well…we're on a date." She smiled with a quiet confidence that drove Emily wild. Emily bit her lip, as the slow burn of desire started to fill her body starting with the butterflies in her stomach. "I've always had this…fascination with fire and water." Maya explained, taking Emily in rapture. "Fire is so wild and hard to control, pure passion, unpredictable. Yet water is so calm and gentle, its pure contentment, easy." Maya paused, bringing her attention to Emily's face. "That's how I look at us, our love. It's both you know, its wild and hard to control and passionate beyond belief, unpredictable even, but it's also like the water, it's easy as breathing. With one touch Emily, you can set me ablaze and I never know what to expect of me when I'm with you, but with one look you stop me completely, everything that's rushing inside of me slows and calms. I love you like I've never loved anything or anyone before…or ever again, there's always a smoldering inside me, yearning for you and when I finally see you, hear you…touch you it turns to a wildfire, but one that brings absolute peace."

Emily swallows hard against the emotion bubbling from her throat knowing her girlfriend isn't quite finished yet. "It's more than that though, it's you and me. I know I can be a handful and sometimes I don't think through my actions, especially when it comes to protecting you." Maya's eyes burn into hers. "I'm impulsive and quick to act out. You though, you're steady and you have such a peace within you, you know when to push and when to pull, the ebb and flow. You quite my flames, but you also feed them, reflect them." Maya goes quiet, staring at Emily, reaching up to wipe the lone tears off her lover's cheek.

Emily nuzzles into her hand, pressing an earnest kiss to the palm as she speaks. "I was ice before you melted me Maya. I can never tell you how grateful I am that you found me, saw through me, love me the way you do. No one could ever love me as completely as I feel you do." Her whispered words send shivers down Maya's spine and like magnets their lips meet in an earnest embrace.

For every burn Maya delivers to Emily, Emily quenches Maya's never-ending thirst as they push and pull against one another. Emily ends up beneath Maya, the familiar weight of her girlfriend settling on top of her only adding to the fire within her. Out of breath, Maya pulls back for Emily hadn't the strength, burning eyes connect, spark, breathing ragged and hands still grasping. "I love you."

Maya smiles sweetly, pressing her lips to Emily's once, twice and a third time. "As I love you."

* * *

><p>Monday found the girls sitting round their usual table, the absence of certain significant others aside, they found themselves enjoying the old familiarity of a four person lunch date. Still as lovely as it was to have some alone time with her friends, a part of Emily missed the warmth Maya's presence provided her. It seemed though, that she wasn't the only one. "So why isn't Maya here again?" Hanna semi-whined from across the table.<p>

Emily quirked an eyebrow, putting her phone down after sending a text. "Band practice." She said simply, becoming even more amused as the blonde began to pout. She laughed lowly, almost smirking at the sulking blonde. "You know Hanna if I didn't know any better, I'd swear Maya was _your_ girlfriend and not _mine_."

Hanna merely rolled her eyes, chewing her bite of salad thoroughly before responding. "Please, we've been over this…Naya Rivera look-a-like or nothing for this girl." She shrugged, choosing to ignore the laughs and looks her friends tossed at her. "Maya's just my partner in crime."

The girls frowned, leaning in closer, Emily's frown bordering on a scowl. "And what deviant behavior do you want to involve my girlfriend in this time?" Emily was very close to getting pissed.

Hanna balked realizing her mistake. "What? No! Nothing, I swear."

"Hanna?" Spencer urged with a warning tone. The blonde pouted, looking to Aria for help but only received an unconvinced look in return.

Sighing, she slumped back into her seat, "…" she mumbled, making the girls frown even more.

"What?" they asked.

She sighed again, ready to respond when a commotion startled the cafeteria into silence. Standing in the middle of the room, Paige McCullers' dad stood ranting about how his daughter was being treated unfairly. "No, you listen to me! I want to know why my daughter isn't getting the things she deserved because the school is pushing some 'equal for all' bullshit agenda? Paige is the best swimmer this school has and if Fulton continues to overlook her we're going to have a problem."

Emily watched as Aria's mom intervened and steered the irate man out of the cafeteria. Hanna touched Emily's arm in a comforting gesture, but it did nothing to quell the swell of emotion inside her. Spencer stepped in, "Don't listen to him Em, you deserve to be captain. He's just mad that you're better than his _precious_ daughter."

"Right. Everyone knows that the McCullers' are sore losers." Aria chimed in.

Emily nodded, standing from the table, "Right, you're right…I'm just going to go uh to my locker before class. I um left a book in there." She reasoned, moving away from the table and out of the cafeteria and leaving her friends to watch after her with concern.

Hanna sat back with a loaded sigh, looking around the table. "Right…so who wants to tell Maya?" Seeing both Spencer and Aria wince and lean away from her, Hanna rolled her eyes and stood, shouldering her bag and giving her friends a disbelieving look. "Scaredy-cats." She spared them one last look before strutting away.

Spencer and Aria shared a look. "It's not that we're scared of Maya." Aria reasoned slowly.

Spencer nodded, "Right, not scared…just cautiously aware." They shared another look.

"Right." Neither one believed the other.

* * *

><p>Emily sits on the bench, watching the light reflect off the water, it was soothing…almost. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why the world seemed to be reacting so much to her relationship. Was the love she and Maya shared so abnormal, so…controversial? No, she didn't think so. She just couldn't see why it was such a big deal.<p>

'_It's like the water reflecting the light.'_ She pondered to herself. Water and light were perfectly normal when separate, perfectly recognizable but when you put the two together they change, shift. It's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Separately they are both pretty in their own right, but when brought together they create an image so…memorizing, once you see past the reflection of course. _'Maybe that's what everyone's problem was…they're too busy staring at their reflections to see what's just beyond it.'_

Warm breath on the back of her neck is enough to pull her back to reality, but the tingling sensation that flows through her when strong arms circle around her shoulders is enough to reassure her. "How did you find me?" she questions softly, reaching up to pull on the arm circling her neck and pulling the body in front of her.

Maya smirks, arms still locked around her girlfriend. "Just a hunch." She smiles slyly, laughing as her girlfriend rolls her eyes at her. She untangled herself from Emily and moves to straddle the bench next to her, Emily follows suit so that they're face to face once more. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Maya runs her finger across Emily's forehead and down her face to cup her cheek.

Emily nuzzled into the familiar touch. "I love you." Maya stops at the words, sure it's not the first time Emily has said them, not even close, but the look in her girlfriend's eyes as she speaks them…well she's only ever caught glimpses of it. The pure confidence behind Emily's words crash into her and she feels it filling her as well, overwhelming her with the sheer truthfulness of it all.

Maya drops her hands down to Emily's thighs and pulls the girl so that Emily's legs now rest over her own. She wraps her arms around the small of Emily's back as Emily drapes one arm around her shoulders, the other coming to rest over Maya's heart. Maya leans forward, her forehead pressing softly against Emily's, their noses brushing intimately. "And you love me." Emily pauses. "I can feel it in every touch, in every kiss. I can see it in every look, in the way you move around me. I can hear it in your voice…your heart." She emphasizes her words by putting a light pressure to her hand resting over Maya's heart. "It's so…complete."

Maya exhales at her girlfriend's soft, but strong words. Knowing no words could ever explain her feelings in this moment, and that Emily didn't need words, she did the only thing proper in this situation. She kissed the love of her life.

* * *

><p>She watched the girl from her spot in the shadows. Watched how the girl lost herself in thought, watched her go from confused to peaceful.<p>

She wanted so badly to know what caused the switch.

She wanted so badly to be that thing that caused the switch.

But it was impossible…maybe though, maybe if she went to her now and explained everything. Maybe if she laid everything on the table, then maybe Emily would accept her.

She smiled, taking a hesitant step forward, but stopped as someone else beat her to the punch. Her smile wiped clean to a look of disgust and anger.

'_What does she have that I don't?'_

'_What does Emily see in her?'_

'_She's the thing standing in the way of Emily seeing me…wanting me…'_

'_She'll get hers. Soon.'_ She watched as the couple began to kiss and left with nothing but her anger and silent promise to keep her company.


	20. Connection

**Connection**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**An: Okay so I know this is late but you all should know that I had written this chapter at work and had it all ready to go for Monday 8/12/13 but my stupid laptop erased the file because it didn't recognize it! It was really good too! So I had to start from the beginning. Hopefully it's not too bad. **

**An: Anyways, one of my favorite reviewers, "klopezdollhouse", Pm'd me the other day and asked me a curious question. They wanted to know if Maya is a virgin. Well I answered, but I also figured that some of you may be thinking the same thing. So no, Maya isn't a virgin. Remember in the first chapter when Maya was joking with Emily as she was moving in? She said that her and her ex found out quickly that they weren't "compatible". Well that's what she means; they only had sex once though. As for if Emily is the first girl she's ever been with…well read and see.**

**AN: Oh and one more thing...Rated M...As always R&R!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh. My. God.' Emily thought as hands drifted down her naked sides, fingernails biting ever so perfectly into her tanned flesh. She didn't know what she ever did to be in this predicament, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. Maya's soft mouth teased the neck of her skin as she kissed her way from Emily's collarbone to her ear, taking a moment to worry the lobe between her teeth before whispering. "He can't help you now baby."<em>

_Emily groaned, 'Shit! Did I say that out loud?' Maya's hot breath washed over her ear as the girl swiped an eager tongue over the shell. Emily shivered. This girl was surely out to kill her. "Maya!" she gasps as a sudden bite to her jaw sends her spiraling out of her thoughts and into the sinfully pleasurable reality she was currently enduring._

_Once again she felt more than heard Maya's devilish laugh as hot breath teased the skin of her neck as Maya once again lavished the skin with an eager tongue. "Now do I have your attention?" Maya raised from the ever so tempting neck, her skin gliding against her girlfriend's, she smirked at the panting girl beneath her._

_And Emily was indeed panting, 'And she hasn't even __**touched**__ me yet.' Emily thought wryly. She fixed the girl with a heated gaze. "What else-" she stopped with a gasp as Maya suddenly pushed her hips into Emily's, creating the most delicious friction. "Oooh." She moaned._

_Maya just smirked as she sighed. "Rhetorical question." Emily gripped onto Maya's shoulders, pulling the smug girl down and crashing their lips together as Maya kept up the movement. That smugness drifted away quickly as Emily scratched down her back and pulled at the small of her back, pulling Maya into her even further. "Fuck." She whispered into the crook of Emily's neck._

_It was Emily's turn to grin smugly as she turned the tables on her very toppy girlfriend. Using what strength she had and the advantage of a distracted Maya, she flips them and settles atop her very surprised, and turned on, girlfriend. "My turn." She smirks as she raises Maya's arms and pins them above her head._

_Maya groans beneath Emily's stare, her hips thrusting upward, desperate for some type of contact. Emily though, just lifts her hips up and away out of reach of the now desperate girl, making Maya groan even more. "Emily!" She whines deep in her throat, but Emily doesn't respond. _

_Her eyes ghost over Maya's glistening skin, watching the desperation shines through her body's movement. 'Is there __**anything**__ more arousing than this?' Emily couldn't think of a single thing. Finally taking some pity on her aroused girlfriend, she put her lips to Maya's in a soft, wet kiss. She nibbles on the swollen bottom lip before sucking it deeply, slowly into her mouth the result being a long drawn out moan forcing itself from Maya's throat._

_Emily hummed, please with the sound she pulled from her girlfriend. Pulling herself away from the tempting lips she refocused her attentions to Maya's neck where she busied herself by marking every inch of skin her lips could reach. Maya, helpless to the pleasure, threw her head back in both surrender and pleasure. "Fuck!"_

"Emily! Hellooo! Earth to Emily!" The girl in question blinked and refocused on reality. _'Wait…what's going on?'_ She questioned herself as she took in her surroundings. "Where'd you go just then Em?" Emily blushed under Hanna's questioning eyes. Hanna smirked, "Ooo! Who would have thought that innocent Emily Fields has a dirty mind? I am so proud." Hanna gushed, not helping to relieve Emily's blush.

Emily shook her head, "It's so not funny Hanna…but I can't help it. Have you seen my girlfriend?" She pouts to her friend. Hanna nods with real sympathy; Maya is hot and _everyone_ knows it. "What am I going to do?" Emily whines, falling back onto Hanna's bed with a full blown pout.

Hanna laughs at her antics, "Um do what any sane person would do." Emily looks up, quirking an eyebrow and waiting for her friend to elaborate. Hanna rolls her eyes, "Take advantage of said hot girlfriend duh!"Emily's eyes grow wide in terror making Hanna frown. "What? Do you not want to?"

Emily rolls her eyes and sits up, "Of course I want to." Really, it's all she's been able to think about. "It's just…" She trailed off in exasperation, her hand running through her hair in an insecure habit.

Hanna grasped her hand and held it between her own. "What? You can tell me." She urged gently.

Emily sighed and looked down to their joined hands. "What if I'm not good enough?" she admitted quietly as her old fears came rushing over her.

"That's ridiculous." Hanna rushed, gritting her teeth as anger crashed over her. _'If I ever see Alison again…I'll kill her.'_ She silently vowed as she looked at her lost friend. "No seriously Emily, that's ridiculous. Maya knows you're a virgin right?" Emily nodded. "Okay and you guys have talked about her past too right?"

"Yes. That's why I'm worried Hanna. It doesn't matter that she's slept with a guy, but she's had sex with a girl before…she knows what it's supposed to be like." Emily sighed, suddenly very close to crying.

Hanna smiled in an understanding kind of way. "You mean she has something to compare it to?" she hazards a guess. Emily just nodded and sniffs back her tears. "You know…Maya's talked with me about this too." She trailed off purposely.

Emily's head snapped to attention, focusing solely on her blonde friend. "What'd she say?" She almost didn't want to know…but the biggest part of her _needed_ to know.

Hanna smiled as she pressed on. "Just that even though she's slept with _one_ girl before, she feels like a virgin when it comes to you. It kind of makes sense when you think about it actually."

"How does that make any sense?" Emily was confused; it was painfully obvious to her that out of the two of them, Emily was clearly the virgin in their relationship.

Hanna rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on Em! Has Maya had lesbian sex, yes but has she ever made love to the girl of her dreams, no." Emily blushed at Hanna's choice in words. The blonde continued nonplused. "She knows the technical part of things, which you'll be thankful of later, but emotionally she's right where you are. It's a big deal for her too, and trust me when I say that when you guys do _finally_ take that step, it'll be the single most magical moment of _both_ your guys' life. So stop worrying."

Emily shook her head, staring at her friend in both amusement and amazement. "When did you get so smart and in touch with your feelings?" she smirked.

Hanna just smirked back, "About the time you _finally_ admitted that you prefer tacos over hotdogs." Emily gasped and hit her with a pillow. Hanna just laughed, because come on, she's hilarious like that.

* * *

><p>"Alright Emily, now are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? I know it's only a few days but are you sure?" Pam asked her for a third time as she loaded her things into the back of the cab.<p>

Emily laughed, "Yes, yes I'll be fine." She tried to placate her mother. She had finally convinced her mom to go visit her dad in Texas after weeks of seeing Pam moping around the house. Now it seemed she was equally eager and reluctant to leave her daughter alone for the weekend.

Pam hesitated once more at the door of the cab, the driver rolling his eyes with an amused smile. "Maybe you should stay at Hanna's or Spencer's for the weekend, maybe Aria's? I don't like the thought of you being alone." Emily smiled, ready to once again reassure her mother. "Or maybe you should stay at Maya's? If you want you can have her over here? That'd be nice wouldn't it, a nice quiet weekend with your girlfriend?" Emily's smiled morphed into a disbelieving look, her words dying on her lips.

"What?" Emily asked in shock.

Pam chuckled at her daughter's expression as she situated herself in the backseat of the cab, leaning out of the open window. "I made sure to get those cookies she likes and I left plenty of money so you guys can order out if neither of you want to cook. Just…" She paused, licking her lips nervously, obviously having trouble with her next words. "Just, I'd really feel better if Maya was here with you."

Emily shook herself from her shock and bent to kiss her mother's cheek. "Okay." She whispered pulling back beaming at her mother. "Thank you." Her voice carried heavy emotions as it let her lips. Pam smiled the first unrestrained smile Emily had ever seen when talking about Maya.

"I'll call you when I land." Pam said. "I love you."

"I love you too; give dad a hug for me okay?" Emily returned the sentiments before the cab pulled away and disappeared down the street. "Unbelievable." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe my mother knows what kind of cookies you like." Emily said in disbelief as she turned down her sheets and got the bed ready. She had of course invited Maya over for the weekend, an invite her girlfriend had hastily accepted upon hearing Pam's approval.<p>

Maya giggled as she reentered the room in a pair of boxer and a tank top, Emily watched her put her things away. "It is a little weird." Maya teased, looking up to catch Emily's eye. "But…she's been having coffee with my mom like every other day since we all went to dinner so…I'd say we should stop questioning things and just be thankful that Pam is coming around." She reasoned, walking to the other side of the bed.

Emily nodded, "Agreed." She coincided easily, climbing in beside her girlfriend after turning off the lights. She snuggled against Maya's side, a long leg draped over her girlfriend's waist as her hand reached over to rest against the side of Maya's neck.

Maya sighed as Emily started playing with her hair and the sensitive back of her neck. She moved a secure arm around Emily's waist and pulled her girlfriend more firmly into her body, her free hand moving to rest on Emily upper thigh that was left exposed by the long t-shirt she'd chosen to wear to bed. She sighed as Emily moved and placed a delicate kiss on her jaw. It was unreal how much she lived for these moments between her and Emily.

"I've been thinking." Emily trailed off slightly, concentrating more and more on the skin beneath her lips.

Maya blinked, trying desperately to stay focus under her girlfriend's ministrations. "About?" her voice was deeper and judging by the way Emily shivered, she knew her girlfriend knew exactly why it was suddenly so deep.

Instead of answering though, Emily continued to pepper kisses along each side of Maya's lovely neck, each kiss having more pressure and purpose than the one before it. Maya moaned as Emily suddenly tangled her hand at the back of her head while simultaneously biting down on her pulse point. _'Oh, okay.'_ Maya thought, suddenly very aware of what her girlfriend had been hinting at.

Emily grinned as she felt Maya clueing in to her intentions, Maya fingers inching their way further and further up the back of her thigh, taking her night shirt with them. After she was sure she left a mark, Emily pulled away from Maya's neck and connected their lips in a passionate, yet controlled kiss. Both girls moaned as their tongues came into play, neither wanting nor having the restraint to keep the kiss chaste.

"I love you." Emily whispered as she pulled back and locked eyes with the girl beneath her. Somewhere in their kiss she had come to straddle her girlfriend completely; Maya didn't mind.

Maya cupped her cheek and stroked the smooth skin of her jaw. "As I love you." She responded gently, returning the smile that spread across Emily's lips at her utterance. She pulled the girl's lips back to her own, taking her time in exploring the mouth and lips she now knew by heart. With a slow but deliberate movement, Maya began dragging her girlfriend's shirt up and pleasingly Emily lifted her arms without further prompting. Tossing the shirt aside uncaringly, Maya allows her hands to explore the newly exposed skin, quickly coming to the realization that her _very_ sneaky girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra. Maya moans into Emily's mouth as her hands eagerly massage and elegant back until they reach their destination.

"Mm." Emily sighs, pulling her lips away from Maya's reluctantly, but really she needed to breathe. Undeterred Maya blazes a trail down Emily's throat, using her abs to push both Emily and herself into a sitting position as Emily tugged relentlessly at her tank top. Once finally freely of the garment Maya went in for the kill, attaching a hot mouth to a stiff nipple. "Maya!"

Emily threw her head back with a moan as she tangled her hands in Maya's hair to keep her in place. Quite happily Maya stayed put, releasing a moan of her own as she took stock of the taste and feel of her girlfriend. She switched and gave equal attention to the neglected nipple as her fingers twisted and played with the other.

When her craving was finally satisfied she released Emily's breast with a pop and pulled the moaning girl's lips back to her own, encouraging Emily's tongue into her mouth as Emily's hands explored her chest. Emily pushed her girlfriend back down so that she once again hovered over Maya. "Off." She grunted as she tugged at Maya's boxers, humming happily against the girl's mouth as Maya lifted her hips and allowed Emily to remove the last of her clothing.

Not one to be out done, Maya quickly grasped Emily's hips and flipped them so that she hovered above the gorgeous swimmer. Pulling back so that they could catch their breaths, Maya toyed with the elastic band of Emily's boy shorts. She stopped to rub Emily's hip bone with her thumb, "Are you sure?" She whispered, searching the girl's eyes for even a sliver of hesitation.

Emily just smiled softly, locking her fingers behind Maya's neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I trust you." She said simply, leaving Maya with no doubt that her girlfriend had indeed thought this through. Hooking her thumbs beneath the band, Maya tugged the underwear down, letting Emily kick them off completely.

With a sigh, they connected their bodies fully, both girls lost in amazement at the feeling of finally being able to connect without barriers. Maya kissed Emily softly, but completely as her hand trailed down a sculpted stomach and cupped her girlfriend. Emily moaned, her hips pushing up into Maya's hand for more contact.

She pulled back once again, needing to witness every detail of Emily's face as she felt her girlfriend's desire. Emily stared back at her with hooded eyes as Maya slowly dipped the tips of her two fingers into molten proof of how greatly Emily desired her. Emily gripped onto her girlfriend's waist, needing to ground herself as Maya slowly explored her pussy, spreading her arousal around but purposefully avoiding her clit. She bit her lip as her hips sought out attention, her eyes never leaving the intoxicated gaze of her lover's.

Deftly, Maya's fingers moved up, circling the excited bundle. Emily gasped quietly as Maya began stroking the hood before finally pinching her clit and rolling it between her fingers. "Oh…Maya." She breathed out in a moan. Maya smiled as she rubbed small circles over Emily's clit, using so very little pressure that soon Emily's hips moved in time with her movements, desperate for something more.

"Fuck!" Emily groaned as Maya added more pressure, swirling her fingers faster over her sensitive clit. She was getting desperate, her hands gripping so tightly, her eyes clenched shut with the onslaught on pleasure. She was drowning. Finally the intense sensation stopped as Maya's fingers drifted down to her opening and then back up, coating her fingers.

"Look at me." Maya commanded. As Emily mustered up the strength to peel her eyes open, she connected with Maya…waiting. Maya poised herself, ready to enter her lover, putting gentle pressure and then taking it away, over and over until Emily's hips began to rock with her. Maya smiled, "I love you." She whispered, and before Emily could respond, Maya entered her gently but with purpose, breaking her hymen.

Emily's eyes slammed shut at the sudden spike of pain. She could feel Maya showering her face with gentle, loving kisses but it did little to relax her suddenly rigid body. Maya held very still, allowing Emily to hold onto her and adjust in her own time, all the while showering her with affection. Then, Emily released a breath and nodded against her place tucked into Maya's neck.

Slowly Maya began moving within her, still mindful of her love's pain. In. Out. In. Out. As she felt her lover begin to respond to her touch once more, she slowly began building speed. Emily gasped as she held Maya's body tightly against her own, the feeling of Maya moving within her and, _'Oh god.'_ Maya twisted her hand enough so that her thumb could manipulate Emily's clit. "Oh…Fuck…Maya." Emily moaned loudly, abandoning all inhabitations as she let the pleasure consume her.

Pulling back, Maya watched as Emily lost herself, she began using her hips to add force behind her thrust. Emily's moans told her that her lover appreciated the efforts. She kept her pace steady; waiting for that telltale twitch that'd tell her Emily was close. _'And there it is.'_ Maya smiled lovingly down at her girlfriend, utterly consumed with the beauty that Emily seemed to glow with in this moment.

Emily arched her back, unknowingly allowing Maya to push even deeper as the girl picked up the pace and adding more direct pressure on her clit. Emily screamed, her body going rigid and then shaking in release. "Maya!" Maya continued her movements until she drew every last bit of pleasure out of Emily's orgasm. Finally they still their movements, Emily whimpering quietly as Maya withdrew her fingers.

"Thank you." Maya uttered. "I love you so much Baby." She repeated over and over and she tried to show just how much it meant to her that Emily had trusted her with something so special. She kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks again and again whispering her love until Emily lost her battle and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Maya watched her in content splendor, her body curled protectively around the slumbering girl. The only thought on her mind playing on repeat until she too lost the battle and succumbed to sleep.

'_One day Emily Fields…I'll change your last name.'_


	21. Remember To Breathe

**Remember To Breathe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I profit from nothing.**

**An: Surprise surprise another update…I've been replaced by a Pod Person ;) It's come to my attention that some might not be too happy with the word "Pussy" I get that, it can come across as crass, but really I think it sounds more genuine than "Vagina" or "Core" or whatever word other writers are using. Besides saying something like "Va Jay Jay" might just ruin the mood don't you think? R&R xXx.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh. My. God!" Emily rolled her eyes as Hanna squirmed like a maniac at the foot of her bed. She didn't order an early morning wakeup call and if Hanna kept this up she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions. <em>'Where the hell is my girlfriend?'<em> She wondered.

"Hanna!" Maya called harshly as she bolted through the very same door Hanna had magically appeared in not five seconds prior. _'There she is.'_ Emily thought pleased at the sight of Maya dressed in the night shirt Emily had worn to bed. Emily smirked at the sight, still clutching the bed sheet to her chest. "What the hell dude!" She hit the blonde and turned to her very naked girlfriend, ignoring Hanna's pout. "I'm so sorry baby. I was trying to let you sleep in." Maya whispered placing a loving kiss onto Emily's awaiting lips.

Emily sighed at the contact, "I don't blame you." She said pointedly looking at Hanna, the blonde huffed in response. "Hanna I love you…but you _really_ need to disappear." She stressed as her devious girlfriend began sneaking her hand under the sheet, caressing skin she spent all night memorizing. Emily shuddered at the images they painted after Emily woke up from her nap.

"But it's Saturday! Come on you two, take a break from the earth shattering lady loving, Spencer and Aria are waiting for us at Spencer's. Coffer and scones!" The blonde stood her ground, not that she really wanted to keep them from enjoying their alone time, but Maya looked like she could use a good cup of coffee lest she keel over.

Maya sighed and offered Emily her best 'she's kind of right' look. "Get dressed Baby, I'll keep Hanna busy…show her something shiny." She joked.

Emily gave a soft laugh, but her mirth gave way to something more smoldering as she peered at Maya through her lashes. "Are you sure you won't join me in the shower?" She leaned in close and whispered hotly into Maya ear. "You see I'm _so_ sore and I don't think I'll be able to reach my back."

Maya swallowed down her arousal, knowing if she didn't leave now the two of them would stay shacked up for the remainder of the weekend. _'Doesn't sound horrible if I do say so myself.'_ Maya noted as her dark eyes took in Emily's disheveled appearance. _'Must resist.'_ If only it were that easy. "God you guys are incorrigible!" Hanna said showing her amusement as she dragged Maya from the room and left behind the now pouting Emily.

"It was worth a shot." Emily smiled to herself, stretching out her sore muscles with an appreciative groan. _'Right then…shower time.'_

* * *

><p>As Sunday night came to a close and Emily found herself alone in a bed that smelled of her gorgeous girl…well she found it to be a bit bittersweet. Her mother had returned just in time for dinner and Emily found herself quite content to sit in the background as Maya and Pam found a surprising common ground. Jazz. Who knew a little Frank Sinatra was all it took to turn her mother into another member of Maya's harem.<p>

Yes harem, Emily wasn't oblivious to the looks and sad hearts that watched Maya in the halls of Rosewood High. It was hard not to fall for the girl's natural charisma and 'devil-may-care' attitude; it is what sealed Emily's fate after all. She's pretty sure Hanna is the group leader of that particular club. Emily laughs at the mental image.

"Emily?" A knock on her door alerts her to Pam's presence.

"Yea?" she asks, spotting the single red rose delicately held in her mother's hands. "What's that?" a perplexing smile quirked at her lips as her mother handed it to her.

"I found it on the welcome mat…it has a note." Pam said simply, folding her arms as she waited for her daughter to read it.

**I see you. I love you. I want you. I watch you.**

Emily baulked at the cryptic message, "Judging from your reaction I'm assuming it wasn't Maya." Pam stated dryly, coming to rest next to her confused daughter.

"No, it's not. Maya would never send me a rose…it's too cliché." Emily said absently. "She knows I don't like roses." She added absently, trying to rack her brain for a suspect.

Pam sighed, "It's not the rose that worries me…that message; it's a bit creepy." She fixed her daughter with a worried look. Emily nodded in agreement. "Honey would you feel better if Maya spent the night? I mean, it's just a little weird." Pam pushed, not really feeling comfortable leaving her daughter alone in her room.

Emily's eyes widened at the suggestion, "What, no mom, I'll be fine." Sure she'd love for Maya to spend the night…but it felt a little weird with her mother under the same roof.

"You're not worried?" Pam persisted.

Emily shook her head, "No. It's probably someone just playing a joke, but if it'll make you feel better I'll talk to Maya and the girls about it tomorrow and get a second opinion. Okay?"

Pam nodded, "Alright, and you're going over to Hanna's after school right? For that poker game?" Again Emily nodded. "Okay good, you want me to throw this out on my way to bed?" Pam gestured to the rose.

Emily shook her head, "No, I want to show it to them…maybe Spencer will recognize the Florist or something." Emily said, tossing the flower onto the window seat. "Goodnight mom."

Pam stood and shut off the light, "Goodnight sweetheart."

'_Who the hell would send me a red rose?'_

* * *

><p>"Pam just found it there, no one around?" Maya asked again as she stared angrily at the rose that now sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by the girls.<p>

Emily sighed, "Yep, it was just laying there in all its creepy glory." She deadpanned before turning to Spencer, "I thought maybe you'd recognize the card or something, maybe it's from a florist you'd know?"

Spencer picked up the card for careful inspection, she shrugged. "Well it's just a standard card, but…there's only one florist in town so I'd hazard a guess that it's from there."

Hanna pushes her, "Couldn't you have just told us that from the get go?"

"Well excuse me." Spencer scoffs.

"Okay enough." Aria cuts in, turning to Maya and Emily as the couple leans into each other. "As obvious as that was…I think it's even more obvious who sent it." The table sags in dread.

"She's right, there's only one person crazy enough to pull something like this." Spencer adds.

Hanna shakes her head, "No way, she can't be _that_ dense. She'd be certifiable if she thought Maya wouldn't find out and do something about it."

Maya lets out a harsh laugh, "That's probably what she wants, it's a double edge sword." She groans, pulling Emily impeccably closer.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks quickly.

Emily answers for her girlfriend, "If Maya does something Paige will probably set it up to look like she was innocent and Maya will get in trouble and if Maya doesn't do anything, Paige gets away with harassing me."

"Bitch is crazy." Aria says leaning away from the rose likes it's a vile piece of trash.

"Bitch is smart." Spencer counters.

Hanna once again shakes her head; she grabs the rose and tosses it into the trash. "Yea well bitch is dead if she thinks she'll get away with this." She stands stubbornly; arms crossed and glare in place.

Maya grins fondly at her friend, "Sit down Hanna." She states softly, happy as the blonde does just that. "Look as much as I hate the idea, we can't do anything until we know for sure that it is Paige." She states pointedly, looking at each girl with purpose. "When we do find out, then we'll figure out how to handle it in a way that benefits us and doesn't hurt Emily."

"Or you." Emily states firmly, nudging her girlfriend.

Maya laughs, "Right." Maya doesn't try to argue with Emily, because she knows she'll never win, but in her mind as long as Emily came away from this minor bump in the road unscathed, then nothing else matters. Maya would gladly take whatever consequences being dealt if that meant her girlfriend remained safe from harm.

* * *

><p>Maya watched as Emily gathered her things from her locker completely unaware that she was being watched…and not just by Maya. No Maya was watching Paige watch her girlfriend. It unsettled her. She had to give the girl some credit though, she was discreet. If it wasn't for the fact that Maya was looking for the behavior she wouldn't have guessed that the girl was doing anything but gathering her books.<p>

As it was though, Maya knew what the girl was doing…she was waiting, but for what? Maya looked back to Emily just in time to see a note fall from one of her books. _'Oh great. Another note from delusional Romeo.'_ She thought sarcastically as she watched Emily read it with a disgusted look on her face.

Seeing the gleeful expression on Paige's face just further sent her over the edge, but she knew she had to play this one smart. She couldn't just corner the girl and beat the shit out of her…she smirked at the memory as she strutted toward her unsuspecting girlfriend. As if Emily could sense her, she looked up and grinned lovingly at Maya.

She pulled Emily into her as soon as she was within arm's reach and claimed the girl's lips as her own in a chaste, but possessive kiss. Emily didn't seem to mind as she gladly accepted Maya's touch and attention. "Anymore creepy notes?" Maya spoke just loud enough for Paige to overhear.

"Unfortunately." Emily responded dryly as she handed the note to her girlfriend. Maya scanned the note, her blood boiling with anger as the words hit her. She looked up, purposely catching Emily's eye so she knew just how close Maya was from going after Paige. Emily caught the meaning and pulled her lover into her body, protecting her from her own raging emotions. "Come on Baby, we need to get to Hanna's and help her set up."

Maya nodded, taking one last look at the note before crumbling it up and tossing it in the nearest trashcan, the words burned into her memory as she walked Emily out of the building.

**I forgive you for loving her,**

**If you forgive me for replacing her.**

**You'll see soon, you belong with me.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! No making out on the furniture!" Emily laughed as the couple hurriedly pulled apart, the brunette almost falling off the couch in the process. "Oh wow, you should have seen your face." She giggled watching her friend flush a deep red and the blonde joined her laughter.<p>

Aria turned to Samara with a disbelieving look. "Oh you think this is funny?"

The blonde shook her head as she tried to rein in her giggles, "No uh not at all. Zero fun here." She gave the girl a look of innocence. Emily just continued laughing at the pair that is until Aria turned her glare to her.

"What? Why am I getting the death glare?" Emily said in mock innocence, which just made Aria glare even more. Raising a finger, Emily pointed to the side of her mouth. "You got a bit of lip-gloss right there."

Aria was quick to swipe her mouth and upon finding nothing and hearing Emily's roar of laughter, she growled at her friend. "I'm so kicking your ass for that." Emily took off down the hallway, Aria right on her tail.

Samara shook her head at the pair as Maya plopped onto the couch beside her. "Are they always like that?" she questioned Emily's girlfriend.

Maya shrugged, "You've met Hanna." Was all the explanation she gave as she watched her love act so carefree and childish, it was a side she didn't get to see all that often. She loved it.

"Is there a reason Aria's trying to strangle Emily on my breakfast bar?" Hanna asked coming upon the scene after letting Spencer in.

"Emily caught those too making out." Maya gestured from Samara to Aria. "Spencer this is Samara, Samara this is Spencer." She introduced the two.

"Hey I've heard a lot about you." Spencer smiled pleasantly and shook the girl's hand.

Samara grinned back at the girl, "Same here…I admit I was a little skeptical when I heard of this Team Sparia, but I don't think I have anything to worry about." The blonde joked, sneaking a glance at Aria. Spencer laughed, noting the obvious way in which Samara watched Aria move around the kitchen, the blonde was definitely hooked.

"Alright Aria stop trying to kill Emily it's time to start!" Spencer yelled at the two, finally getting them to separate though Emily was smirking smugly at the shorter girl as the joined the others around the kitchen table. "So the game is Five Card Stud, Deuces wild, five to bet and ten to call." Spencer said already shuffling the deck.

Samara's eyes went wide as she leaned over to whisper in Aria's ear. "She takes this seriously doesn't she?"

Aria grinned deviously at the blonde, "Spades on top." The blonde's eyes went even wider. She was in for one hell of a game.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Emily and Spencer ended up tied for the win as they out played the other girls. Hanna of course was the first one out, followed closely by Maya, then Aria. Samara turned out to be a worthier opponent, but she'd miscalculated Emily's tell and lost everything to Emily's large straight, spades.<p>

It was down to the last hand and as the girls stared at each other, the tension grew. "I'm all in." Spencer smirked.

Emily pushed her chips into the pile, "I call." She smirked back at her friend as the others watched, holding their breaths.

Spencer showed her card, "Four of a kind, Jack high." Sure enough there were four queens staring her in the face, a jack supporting her set.

Emily sighed and laid down her cards…grinning as she took in the shocked faces around the table. There laid two aces and two kings…and the two of spades. Emily had a full house whichever way she played the wild card. She'd won the game. "Full House." Emily grinned.

"That's right! My baby won! Suck it Spencer!" Maya cheered grabbing her girlfriend into a hard kiss. Emily responded enthusiastically.

"Damn, I thought you had her." Samara tried soothing Spencer.

Spencer shrugged, "Me too." Aria and Hanna just shrugged, munching away on the plethora of snacks set out.

"Naw Emily's gotten way better at poker since she's been with Maya." Hanna finally said with a smirk, waiting for all the attention to fall onto her before she said her punch line. "You know, on account of all the strip poker they play." The group erupted in laughter.

Emily frowned in confusion, "Wait…I thought you didn't tell her about that?" She questioned her girlfriend making the room stop and stare at the couple in disbelief.

Maya shrugged, "I didn't."

"Wait you guys actually play that?" Hanna shriek, utterly appalled that Maya would keep something like that from her, "Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"I don't tell you plenty of things Hanna." Maya smirked, baiting the blonde. By now everyone else was catching on…except the pouting blonde.

"Like what? We aren't supposed to keep secrets you know!" She glared at her friend.

This time Emily smirked, "I bet she didn't tell you that she jumped me in the girl's locker room after swim practice the other day." Hanna's mouth dropped open…so did Samara's but a sharp nudge from Aria quickly fixed that.

"What!?" Hanna shrieked, finally breaking Maya and Emily's façade as the two started cracking up.

"Oh my god Hanna we're joking!" Maya squeezed out between giggles.

Emily shook her head, "I can't believe you think I'd let that happen!"

Hanna shrugged and gave Emily a pointed look. "Have you seen your girlfriend?" Emily lost her argument.


	22. A Spectator's Sport

**A Spectator's Sport**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit made.**

**An: So if everything works out, you guys should expect regular updates over the weekend like I did last weekend. Hopefully that doesn't keep you waiting too long.**

**An#2: Have faith in the process, I know you guys know how much I love Maya and Emily together, nothing can touch their relationship. The Paige thing is just that, a thing but I wonder…have any of you given any thoughts about Jenna…or Alison. Believe me, I haven't forgotten those two, and neither should you. And remember I'm always looking for suggestion of what you'd like to see happen, so tell me. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time: 5:30pm, Friday – Rosewood High's Pool<strong>

She knew, had she done things differently, she wouldn't have found herself in this mess.

Truthfully she still couldn't understand how a day could begin so perfect then end up like this.

Yet here she was, cursing herself for doing something so idiotic.

She had thought she was doing the right thing, always one to believe that second chances should always be given, that you should here people out before you judge them.

How wrong she was.

One thing was for certain…Maya was pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Hours Earlier…5:30am, Friday – Rosewood High's Pool<strong>

"You do realize that you're insane, don't you?" Maya called out, her voice echoing in the almost vacant Pool House. Emily laughed as she continued her stretching, though she paused long enough to look up to where her girlfriend sat in the stands.

She smirked. "Well you're dating me, so what does that say about you?" she teased, sitting on the concrete to stretch out her legs. For a moment Maya just watched her, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

Catching Emily's eye, she settled her with a heated look, not even bothering to address the girl's question. "Only you would go to early morning practice on a Friday while the rest of your team sleeps in their cozy little beds." Maya shook her head in amusement.

Emily laughed, seeing through Maya's façade. "You didn't have to come." Emily reasoned, laughing even more at the appalled look that over took Maya's beautiful features.

"What! And miss seeing that gorgeous body of yours on display, never." Maya grinned as she gave Emily a thorough looking over. Suddenly Maya's grin widened, that certain sparkle shining in her eyes, telling Emily she was in for trouble…and it usually consisted of the good kind. "You know the _best_ part about early morning practice?"

Emily watched as her girlfriend prowled down the bleachers and made her way to the edge of the pool. Emily licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry as she watched as her girlfriend put her hair up. "What?" her voice wasn't usually that hoarse was it?

Maya leered at her as she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side and revealing the black lace bra she was wearing. Emily gulped, helpless as she watched Maya start to undo her pants, pushing them down her deliciously toned legs and then finally kicking them to the side as well. Her matching black lace cheekies held Emily's attention until Maya cleared her throat. "The best part of early morning practice…is that we have the pool to ourselves for at least another two hours, isn't that just wonderful?"

Emily gulped, that sounded fan-fucking-tastic.

Maya sighed as her back came into contact with the concrete side of the pool, her arms and legs wrapped securely around her girlfriend as Emily treaded water for the both of them. "What are you thinking about?" Emily whispered as she took in the girl's serene expression.

Maya smiled and stroked the back of Emily's neck as she leaned in to press a soft, chaste kiss on her lover's lips. A kiss that's only purpose was to tell the other girl just how much Maya loved her. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead gently against Emily's, taking in the swimmer's confused but satisfied smile and matching it with a gentle smile of her own. "I was thinking about the night you let me be the one to make love to you."

Emily blushed at the comment, but in no way did she feel embarrassed. "What about it?" she asked, searching Maya's eyes for some sort of clue as to what her girlfriend's emotions were, but she only found love. _'Not exactly the worst emotion to find in your girlfriend's eyes though.'_ Emily laughed to herself.

"It's just that…" in an uncharacteristic show of shyness Maya looked down, a feint blush coating her cheeks as she peered at Emily through her lashes. "Even though you gave me your virginity that night…I feel as though I gave you mine as well." She cleared her throat, a sure sign that she was indeed very nervous. Emily stroked her back to offer some comfort. "I mean we both know that I wasn't a virgin…but in a way I was." She looked Emily full on in the eyes as she spoke now. "I'd never made love before, never even came close because Em…I've _never_ felt for anyone the way I feel toward you. That counts, right?" She whispered the last part, her insecurities getting the better of her.

Emily nudged her nose to Maya's to gain the girl's attention. "As far as I'm concerned…it's the _only_ thing that matters." Maya positively beamed at Emily's soft words. "Do you have any idea how in love with you I am, Maya?" Emily smiled softly at her girl.

Maya giggled as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm right there with you Emily." She kissed her girlfriend softly. "I love you too." She added just because she felt like saying the words.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30pm Friday – Rosewood High Library<strong>

"Is there a reason we're hiding out in the library instead of having lunch?" Hanna questioned as Emily pulled her down into a secluded corner.

"Shh!" Emily shushed her as she peered over the book shelf, watching her target.

Hanna rolled her eyes, but she did lower her voice. "What are we even doing?"

Emily bit her lip, "You can't tell Maya. Promise?"

Hanna's eye grew wide, wondering just how she could be put in a position to choose loyalties between her two best friends. She looked at Emily's anxious face and sighed. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm Friday – Emily's Locker<strong>

"I can't believe that you think this is a good idea." Hanna stressed.

Emily sighed, "I don't need you to think it's a good idea, I just need you to hang out with Maya after school. Can you do that?" She gave the blonde a pointed looked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, pissed that she let herself get in this situation. "Yeah, of course I can. We already made plans to go shopping today anyways." She shook her head at Emily. "Be careful." She warned before taking off down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00pm Friday – The Grill<strong>

"You think Emily will like it?" Maya asked Hanna as she inspected the gift she had bought for her girlfriend.

Hanna gave a tight smile, "Of course. She's lucky to have such a thoughtful girlfriend." Maya missed the tight undertone to Hanna's voice as she lost herself in thought of her girlfriend.

"No, I'm lucky to have her." Maya smiled softly, tucking the necklace away in the bag.

Hanna frowned, the guilt weighing down on her. "Maya…there's something you need to know."

**Same Time Different Location 5:00pm – The Brew**

Emily sat at the table, nervously cupping the coffee as she waited. In truth she didn't know just what to expect, but she knew she had to at least try this. Everything Maya had done for her in the past couple months…she owed it to her girlfriend, as well as herself, to do this. She could fight her own battle, she wasn't the same spineless girl that had let Alison walk all over her…or at least she hoped she wasn't

The bell chimed above the coffee shop door and when she looked up she saw just who she was waiting on, she schooled her features as they made their way over to her table. The girl smirked smugly at her as she took her seat across from Emily. "Well, well, well…I've got to admit that I never saw this coming."

Emily gritted her teeth, remembering her purpose. "But it is what you were hoping for, isn't it?" She kept her voice neutral even though everything inside her screamed for her to through her coffee into the girl's face.

Paige smirked, "Depends…where is _Maya_?" She spat the name.

Emily's face hardened as her love's name slithered across the girl's lips; she didn't like it, not one bit. "Why are you sending me notes?" She countered not wanting her girlfriend to be a part of this conversation.

Paige quirked an eyebrow at the change, but she allowed it, it's not like she wanted to waste time talking about _her_ anyways. "I figured you're the type of girl that liked a bit of romance." She shrugged cockily.

"What gave you the impression that I wanted that from _you_?" Emily couldn't stop the sneer as it settled upon her face, venom dripping from her words. Paige stiffened at her words, but Emily didn't give her time to respond. "What gave you the impression that I wanted anything from you?" She had thought she could talk to this girl, maybe reason with her and offer her a second chance at friendship…she was having a hard time sticking to her reasons for being here.

"You haven't even given me the chance to prove how good I can be!" Paige whispered harshly.

Emily balked at her like she was insane…maybe she was. "When was I supposed to do that? Before or after you tried to drown me? Maybe after you insulted my relationship for the hundredth time? When you insulted me for being _gay_?" Paige didn't give an answer as she glared down at her hands. "_I'm in love with Maya_." She stressed slowly. "It's always been Maya. Paige I've never given you any reason to believe that I wanted you in any way. Even if I did like you, your actions would have erased any emotion I could have had for you."

When Emily finally stopped, Paige was shaking her head, as if having an internal battle inside her head. Finally she looked up at Emily. "But I love you Emily…why isn't that enough?" she whispered.

Emily shook her head in disagreement. "You don't love me Paige. You just think you do, but you don't know what real love is." She paused. "Love is protecting them from anything that might hurt them. Love is knowing when they need you and knowing how to find them. Love is trusting, and caring. Love is allowing mistakes to happen but working to make things right again. Love is standing by their side whether they're right or wrong and facing the consequences together. Maya…Maya loves me Paige."

Emily tried to convey just how much these things meant, felt to her. It was Maya that did all this for her, not Paige…it'd never be Paige. "I could do those things." Paige pleaded weakly.

Emily shook her head, "Even if you could, even if I could forgive you for everything, it wouldn't be the same." Emily licked her lips, trying to find the words to explain. "I've already loved Maya…no love could ever measure up to it." She shrugged, not knowing how else to put it.

"But how can you know that? How do you know that she isn't just your first love?" Paige was grasping at straws and even she knew it.

"That's just it Paige." Emily sighed, a loving smile appearing on her lips as she thought of her girl. "She is my first real love…but she feels like my last." She shook herself from her thoughts and refocused on the girl in front of her. Why was she here again? Why wasn't she with Maya? "Listen, you need to let this go and leave me alone. You leave me alone and you stay away from Maya, understand?"

Paige glared at her and pushed from the table harshly. Before Emily could do anything, Paige surged across the table and locked her lips to Emily's. Emily froze…and then pushed Paige away. The damage was done though, because there in the doorway of the coffee shop stood a furious Maya and a shocked Hanna.

'_Fuck.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time: 5:30pm, Friday – Rosewood High's Pool<strong>

She knew, had she done things differently, she wouldn't have found herself in this mess.

Truthfully she still couldn't understand how a day could begin so perfect then end like this.

Yet here she was, cursing herself for doing something so idiotic.

She had thought she was doing the right thing, always one to believe that second chances should always be given, that you should here people out before you judge them.

How wrong she was.

One thing was for certain…Maya was pissed.

Emily stood from the table, pushing Paige's hands away from her body; the girl hadn't realized her error just yet and was still smiling smugly at Emily. Maya and Hanna were still by the door, but that wouldn't last long. As soon as the two girls got over the initial shock all hell would break loose.

"Why would you do that?" She said harshly, glaring at Paige and making that stupid smirking smile drop from her face.

"Like you didn't like it, Fields." Paige argued back, standing her ground.

Emily shook her head with a disgusted look. "No Paige I _didn't _like it! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested before it gets into that thick skull of yours? I've never been nor will I ever be interested in sharing anything with you. Just the thought of it disgusted me." She knew she was being harsh but honestly Paige had gone way too far.

Shaking her head, Paige finally caught sight of the girls who were making their way over from the door. She sneered at Emily. "Oh I get it, your girlfriend shows up and suddenly you're not interested? Is that the game you want to play Emily?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one playing games here." Emily stared at the girl in disbelief. "Were you even present during our entire conversation? I keep telling you that I don't like you, in any sense of the word, why is that so hard to believe?" Her words grew quiet as she sensed Maya behind her; she reached her hand back and let out a breath of relief when it was encased in Maya's soft grasp. Maya stepped forward so that her body pressed softly into Emily's and their tangled hands rest at their sides.

Paige went to respond with yet another rendition of 'You belong with me' but Hanna cut her off. "Save it." She fumed. "Can't you see it?" She gestured to the couple, watching as they spoke without words. Maya leaning her head close, her face turned to the side so that she could see Emily and still hold her from behind. Hanna turned back to Paige. "Stop being a creepy bitch and let this go…hell go find yourself a girl who's actually interested in you. Do something, just…leave them alone."

Hanna tried to convey the sincerity and truth behind her words, and it seemed like they might just have hit Paige. Paige's stance wilted in front of their eyes, her face losing its creepy mix of crazed determination and anger, melting away to something far more pathetic. With a quick nod Paige moved to leave. "Paige." She stopped at the sound of her name.

"I'm leaving okay…I'll leave her alone." She rushed as Maya stepped closer to her with an unreadable look on her face.

"I appreciate that." Maya said calmly before her fist connected to Paige's jaw perfectly, making the girl drop to the floor. Maya stood over her with a hard look. "But don't ever think that you can touch my girlfriend without her permission." Maya seethed, Paige nodded in response holding her sore jaw as she stood. She left without another incident.

"Okay that was just awesome." Hanna clapped gleefully as she watched the door swing shut from Paige's hasty retreat. "You're seriously my hero." She gushed making the other to girls smile at her enthusiasm. Maya caught Emily's eye, and they both knew that they needed to talk…alone. Hanna caught the look, "Well would you look at the time…Maya I'm sure Emily can give you a ride. The blonde stopped her retreat to smirk at her friends, "Though after that little display, I'm sure Maya would be just as willing to give _you_ a ride Emily." She laughed at her own joke, winked at Emily and then left without another word.

The girls turned back to one another, a sheepish smile on Emily's face and a tired one on Maya's. "Come on, you can call your mom from the car…I think we're going to be awhile." Emily just nodded and followed Maya out to her car, even allowing the girl to drive as she called and talked with her mother. _'At least I'm spending the night…so that's a good sign. Right?'_


	23. What You Don't Know

**What You Don't Know**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit made.**

**An: Please don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>They had been silent during the car ride to Maya's house, and honestly that didn't bother Emily because she needed time to process and get her thoughts in order. And as Maya met her in front of the car and took her hand so gently, walking them to the front door, Emily knew she really needn't worry about the silence, and instead she basked in it and let it wash away that little bit of stress left over from the day's activities.<p>

They entered the house together, Maya still holding Emily's hand with gentle swipes of her thumb caressing Emily's knuckles. "Maya?" Maya's dad called out from the softly lit kitchen. Maya smiled and rolled her eyes at Emily, making her girlfriend give a silent laugh.

"No it's the deranged serial killer that breaks in and lures unsuspecting girls to their folly before dragging their helpless bodies off into the woods for a random hiker to find." Maya smirked as she sassed her dad. They wait just around the corner, waiting for Henry to respond.

"I thought you said you weren't Maya?" His voice was serious as it reached the girls' ears, though they knew there was mirth hidden just beneath the surface. Maya scoffed, dragging a giggling Emily into the kitchen.

She punched her dad playfully on the shoulder, "Glad you think so highly of your daughter."

Henry shrugged, smirking as he turned to Emily. "You've seen her without coffee in the A.M." He explained no more as Emily laughed openly, sitting comfortably in the seat across from him as Maya poured herself and Emily a cup of peppermint tea.

"Gee thanks for sticking up for me Emily…some girlfriend you are." Maya teased dryly as she sat in the seat next to Emily at the island. Her fake hurt feelings were undermined by her blowing softly at Emily's cup before setting it in front of her girlfriend.

Emily smiled lovingly at the side of Maya's head as her girlfriend focused on her father, never mind that Henry was paying more attention to how Emily looked at his daughter than what his daughter was speaking to him about. He scratched his chin, his eyes lighting up as he put two and two together. The clearing of his throat stopped Maya mid sentence as he fixed the girls with a stern look. "I think it's time to have 'The' talk."

Emily froze in her seat as Maya frowned in confusion, scrutinizing her father's posture. _'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! He knows I slept with his daughter! He's plotting my death! Oh my god I'm going to die!'_ Emily panicked. "Your daughter took my virginity!" Emily blurted out without consequence, immediately balking at hearing her own voice. _'Oh god what did I just do?'_

Henry blinked once…twice…three times, not finding the words to say. He honestly thought he'd be able to tease the girls and annoy his daughter…but he wasn't expecting to crack Emily that easily.

Maya was horrified…but only for Emily's sake as she took in her girlfriend's pale face. _'Shit! She's going to die from embarrassment.'_ They were at a standstill, no one really knowing where to go from Emily's little confession. Maya cleared her throat, ready to save her floundering girlfriend.

She was stopped short though as Raina made her presence known by the doorway. She took in the awkward setting, a smirk slowly stretching across her lips until she looked like the Cheshire cat. Maya groaned, knowing what was coming. "Henry you can't be honestly surprised, can you? You know how…experienced Maya is."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah hahaha, laugh it up, your daughter's a slut. The joke's getting a little old mom." She sighed, "You know I've only slept with two people, not counting Emily. How many people have you _slept_ with?" She countered automatically, accidently making Emily blush. _'Oh well, the red is better than the white color she was sporting.'_

Raina just continued smirking. "Do you really want to know?"

Maya paused, her face scrunching up in obvious disgust. "Never mind." She mumbled as she stood, grabbing both hers and Emily's tea. "We're going to my room." She called as she passed them, Emily trailing just slightly behind her.

"Emily?" Raina called out to her softly, catching her scared eyes as Emily faced her. She smiled softly; Henry smiled as well as he joined his wife in the doorway. "You know we love you dear and we're okay with everything that's happening between you and Maya." Emily exhaled and relaxed, smiling bashfully as she nodded. "Good. If you ever want to talk…" Raina left the offer hanging out there, allowing the girl a quick retreat. Raina chuckled as the two disappeared from sight. "You owe me a new paint set." She commented as she walked away from her husband.

Henry groaned, how was he to know that Emily would just blurt something out like that? He thought he'd at least get a few sentences into his 'speech' before she cracked. He should have never bet against that woman, god knew his wife had a knack for knowing things.

* * *

><p>Emily flopped back onto Maya's bed with a groan. "I can't believe I just told your father that you took my virginity. God what is wrong with me?" She whined, making Maya laugh.<p>

Setting the mugs on her nightstand, Maya moved to straddle the girl, peering down at her with loving but amused eyes. "They were just messing with you, honestly they already knew…they're weird like that." She joked, happy when Emily let out a small laugh. "Honestly, they love you Baby, so stop worrying about it. Okay?" Maya looked at her pointedly.

Emily sighed, wondering just how she got so lucky as to have this amazing girl love her. "Okay." She conceded quietly, smiling as Maya rewarded her with a loving peck on the lips.

"Now." Maya pulled away and jumped off the bed, offering her hands to her girlfriend. "Let's take a bath." Maya walked Emily to the bathroom, neither girl aware of Emily's phone lighting up as it vibrated, the unknown caller being sent to her voicemail.

* * *

><p>Hanna gave a stressed sigh as she hung up once again. She needed to get in touch with Emily or Maya and she needed it done sooner rather than later. Before they heard or saw what she so desperately wished she could prepare them for. "Did you get a hold of them?" Caleb asked as he sat next to her in her car.<p>

Hanna sighed, looking at him desperately, "No. World War Three would have broken loose if they knew!" Hanna didn't know what to do, right now Emily was probably wrapped up in Maya in a nice protective little bubble…that bubble was about to burst by the time the sun came up.

Caleb frowned, not liking his girlfriend being so frustrated and he could do nothing to help. "It'll be okay Hanna, it'll be okay." He tried to comfort her, but they both knew he was lying. Hanna just dialed her phone again and held it to her ear.

* * *

><p>Aria moaned quietly, as Samara kissed her softly. Honestly it was the best thing Aria had ever experience, and their clothes were still on. They'd been on their forth date, a cooking class and if Aria wasn't so infatuated with the blonde already…well that would have sealed the deal.<p>

The night had been fun and playful and everything Aria needed after a stressful day of avoiding Mr. Fitz. At first she wasn't too sure, when they showed up to the Hollis classroom there was nothing but old couples and mid aged friends. But looks sure were deceiving.

Samara made her laugh as they tried and failed to copy the instructions of the chef, but really they were too caught up in each other to recognize anything else. They goofed off and messed up the recipe and it was just…fun. Samara had teased her when she had accidently dropped egg shells in the bowl and Aria got her revenge when she dusted the blonde with floor. It was perfect.

When they got back to Aria's surprisingly empty house, Aria invited her in for a movie…not ready to be away from the blonde just yet. Then when Samara paused said movie, Aria's protests were short-lived as the nervous blonde asked her to make things official…which led to their current predicament. Aria straddling Samara on her family's sofa and the blonde doing delicious things to the brunette with her lips.

The loud sound of a vibrating phone on the hard wooden coffee table made the couple pull away from each other, though Samara was very happy when Aria failed to remove herself from her position on top of her. "It's Hanna." Aria mumbled.

Samara smirked, "Well hurry up before she explodes." She jokes knowing firsthand just how impatient the other blonde could be.

Aria smirked and answered. "Hello? Hanna?"

"_Oh my god finally! I've been trying to get a hold of Maya and Emily and they're not answering and it's really important that I talk to them before tomorrow! I don't know what to do, but I need to do something, no we need to do something before that skanky bitch does something to mess with Emily. But I don't know what to do and I can't get a hold of anybody." _Hanna rambled, clearly distressed.

"Wait. Slow down. What's going on?" Aria climbed off her now frowning and worried girlfriend and focused on her friend. "No fucking way!" Aria stood, pacing her living room. "Okay. Stay where you are, I'll call Spencer and meet you there." Aria sighed. "Hanna, don't do anything, promise?"

Samara stood as soon as the brunette hung up and rubbed her arms comfortingly, "What's going on?"

Aria looked up at the girl, surprising Samara by the amount of rage that resided in them. "Alison."

Samara let her go and grabbed both their purses, "Come on, you can call Spencer on the way." Aria watched her girlfriend with an odd sense of wonder. _'God she's perfect.'_

* * *

><p>"You did not just get 80 points with 'happy'." Spencer stared at her…well she didn't know what Toby was to her, but there were kisses and right now that was good enough.<p>

Toby shrugged with a grin, "What just because I don't spell words like 'ZABAGLIONE'…what does that even mean?" He chuckled.

"It's a dessert." Spencer mumbled, thankful when her phone rang to distract her from the fact that she was actually losing at scrabble by words like 'happy' and 'giraffe'. "Hello?" Spencer paled immediately. "Yeah I'm on my way…no I'm with Toby…no, at my house…okay, see you in a bit." Spencer hung up quickly. "I have to go."

Toby frowned, "What's wrong Spence?"

Spencer bit her lip, "Did Jenna say anything about Alison lately?" Her face went hard.

Toby shook his head, "No…why, what's going on Spencer?"

"Hanna said they're at The Grill…together." The silence dragged on.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that she actually had the nerve to kiss you." Maya said in both disgust and wonder as she dragged her fingers up Emily's arms as they rested atop the lip of the tub.<p>

Emily groaned, leaning her head back onto her girlfriend's shoulder, "Please, don't remind me." She shook her head free of the images and instead focused on where she was in this moment, in Maya's bath, surrounded by millions of tiny little bubbles, the soft glow of the candles being the only light, soft music playing and in her girlfriend's arms, her naked girlfriend's arms. It was a good moment. "I'm more surprised you didn't kill her." She joked.

Maya frowned, nuzzling Emily's hair with a sigh. "Does it bother you?" She questioned softly.

"Does what bother me?" Emily frowned in confusion.

"How I act with you? The protectiveness…" _'…the anger.'_ Maya added silently in her head.

Emily didn't answer right away. Did it bother her? No, not really. Of course she liked to handle things herself, and Maya did allow her and trust her to do so…but her girlfriend did have a knack for showing up when things get out of hand. Maya seemed to just know when her presence was needed. She knew when Emily needed protecting. No, Emily was thankful that her girlfriend had such good timing.

"No, it doesn't." She finally said, banishing Maya's fears. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you kind of have a gift for showing up just when I need you." She laughed softly, making Maya smile sweetly into her hair. "You let me handle things and you're always there when it doesn't work out like I've planned. As far as the anger…" Maya rolled her eyes; of course Emily would pick up on that without her even saying anything. "It's never directed at me…you know I'm yours and I know you don't like it when anyone tries to mess with me…it's kind of flattering." Emily teased, making Maya laugh. "While I don't like it when you get into fights, it's kind of who you are and I accept it." She added softly.

"I love you." Maya whispered adoringly, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist and chest.

Emily kissed her forearm, "Good, cause it'd kind of suck if you didn't. You know, with me being in love with you and all." She stated cheekily as she felt more than heard Maya laughing. Emily closed her eyes and turned her head so that it was tucked into Maya's neck.

She wished this moment could drag on and hold off the sunrise. In this moment, all was right in her world and she felt complete. She felt safe, sure, confident in her future as well as her present. In this moment her past didn't matter nor did it touch her. It was perfect. Maya was perfect.

If only she knew what was coming.


	24. A Shock To Your System

**Shock To Your System**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit made.**

**An: Extremely Late and Extremely Short! Be prepared! I did mess up with the whole Emily losing her v-card thing. So for all intents and purposes, she did lose her virginity to Maya. It's just better that way.**

**An: It's been awhile...and that's putting it mildly. The thing is, I don't know where else I can take this story without over doing it and over writing the characters. However, I think that if I can let this story go Maya and Emily can embark on a new adventure. I know so many of you are attached to this story, but I just can't let myself write more without the fear of messing up an already great thing. So let me know!**

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're talking about?" The blonde asked as she crouched down in the back of The Grill. They somehow managed to sneak into without Jenna and Alison noticing, though that was only because their significant others had been sent home, unhappily at that.<p>

"For the hundredth time, I don't know Hanna." Spencer whispered harshly as she stared at the terrible twosome.

"No need to get snippy about it." Hanna grumbled.

Aria sighed, "Has anybody heard from Emily and Maya yet?" Spencer and Hanna shook their heads solemnly. "I'm like two seconds from just approaching them…I mean; we have to do something, don't we?" She trailed off, unsure.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU JENNA!" Any response they had died on their lips as they watched Alison stand from her place and yell at Jenna. "I don't know why I even bothered coming. You said this was about Emily and I should have known, god I should have known that it wasn't. This is just another stupid ploy of yours to get what you want. I'm done here." The blonde sneered.

Jenna stood and pulled her back, "Oh you don't get to play little miss innocent Alison. You're no better than I am. You'll never be nothing more than a selfish, self-absorbed, cold, heartless bitch." Jenna laughed. "Like you actually care about Emily…you know it didn't take much convincing for you to turn your back on her, and what, now you've grown a conscience? Priceless." Jenna laughed as she grabbed her purse. "You're trash, hypocritical trash at that. You think Emily actually gives two shits about you after what we did to her? Please."

"Shut. Up." Alison gritted out. "I made a mistake and I have to live with that, okay. I know I was a shitty person and a horrible friend and girlfriend. I get that and I know they'll never forgive me, but don't you dare try and tell me how I feel, especially about Emily."

Jenna just laughed, "You know, I did have some news for you about your _precious_ Emily. I called you down here because I thought that maybe after hearing about Emily's new girlfriend, you'd finally let her go. I mean seriously, you cheated on her; obviously you don't care too much about her…especially with your grand exit. But whatever, you're so not my problem anymore. Have a nice life."

The three girls watched in utter and complete shock as Alison sunk down into the booth after Jenna's quick retreat. They didn't know what to make of Alison's sudden confession, was it that? As Alison gathered her things and left the diner, they quickly slipped out after her.

They followed her to her car and watched as she fumbled and cursed, looking for the keys she had unknowingly left on the booth table. "Looking for these?" Aria questioned as she dangled the keys.

Alison's body went rigid, and slowly she turned around, facing her past. They didn't know what to expect, well that's a lie. They expect some smart-ass comment. They expected the rude and cruel Alison they all knew so well. They expected anything other than what they saw as the blonde turned around.

Alison looked…weak. "I was just leaving." She said softly, shuffling her weight nervously. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, okay? Just give me my keys, and I'll go…no one will ever know I was here."

The girls knew, that by 'no one' she meant Emily. "Yeah, like we really believe that after your little pow-wow with Jenna." Hanna sneered, practically throwing her keys at her.

"Caught that did you?" Alison said helplessly, folding her arms and leaning back against her car.

"Oh we caught it alright." Spencer stated dryly. "You need to stay away from Emily, she's finally happy and you're not going to fuck that up for her."

"Maya makes her happy, Maya _loves_ her." Hanna added.

Alison whipped her head toward the blonde, a familiar glare adorning her features. "This might be hard for you to understand, trust me I know just how much you all hate me and you have every right to…but don't you dare, don't you dare try and say that I _don't_ love Emily." The three girls were thrown back as the usually cold and calculate Alison Dilarentis cracked under the weight of her own emotions. "I'm a horrible fucking person, I know! The universe never stops reminding me of that. I never deserved Emily okay, is that what you want to hear? She loved me and I just took it for fucking granted and threw her away. I fucking get it! But I fucking love her okay. I was too stupid and too fucking selfish to realize it back then and I fucking ruined everything, but I do love her." She cried openly, startling the friends.

Spencer licked her lips nervously, "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Alison chuckled pitifully. "Jenna said she had to tell me something about Emily, she said it was important. I know it was stupid, but I thought…I don't know what I thought, but she's the only one in Rosewood that I have contact with…"

Hanna glared, "Did you think Emily wanted you back? And Jenna was playing fucking match maker?"

Alison looked her right in the eyes, "No, I didn't think that…" Alison didn't say it, but they all knew what she was saying without words. She had hoped that maybe, Emily had forgiven her. "Even if it was just to tell me that she hated me…I would happily give her that." Again Alison cried openly. She cleared her throat, trying to clean herself up. "So she has a girlfriend, Maya?"

The girls shared a look, until finally Aria spoke up. "Yeah."

Alison nodded, knowing the girls wouldn't give out Emily's private information. She respected that. "Does she love her?" they didn't know if she was sincere, but damn if she wasn't she was the greatest actor in the world.

"They love each other." Hanna confirmed. "They're in love with each other." She doesn't know why she said it, but it was out there.

Alison nodded swallowing hard. "Good, good…I'm glad she's happy." She paused. "I'm sorry you know, for everything." She didn't wait for a response as she got in her car and pulled away.

"Well that was weird." Aria drawled.

"Understatement of the century." Spencer added. Hanna didn't say anything; instead she watched Alison's taillights until they faded from sight. "What do we tell Emily?" they looked to the blonde.

Hanna shook her head and bit her lip, "I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Emily? Say something…please?" Hanna begged.<p>

The girl shook her head and stood from the couch in Spencer's living room. "What do you want me to say Hanna?" Really, what do you say when you find out that the ex that completely destroyed you is still in love with you? Emily didn't know what to say; hell she didn't know what to think. The only thing that stood out was the way it made her feel. She felt angry. She felt sadness, but most of all…she felt nothing. There was no love, no longing for Alison. She realized with a start, that maybe for the first time since meeting the blonde, she felt nothing for Alison.

It was a relief. Emily laughed, startling her friends. She tried to contain it, but it was useless. Her friends looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay…not the reaction we were expecting." Spencer frowned.

"I-I'm sorry." Emily laughed. "It's just, that, I just, realized that it doesn't matter." Emily smiled and shook her head as her laughter stopped. "For the first time since Alison entered my life, she doesn't matter to me, not anymore." She grinned manically, before laughing once more.

Aria leaned over and whispered to Spencer and Hanna. "Break through or break down?" Her friends shrug, none of them knowing how to take Emily's reaction. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>"Life seems so boring when we're not dealing with your crazy admirers or your mother's crazy mood swings or "<p>

"I get it." Emily stopped the girl, rolling her eyes indulgently. "My life is full of crazy…still think you made the right choice?" She asked teasingly.

Maya smirked back, "Wait, I had a choice? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this choice?" Emily gasped, pelting her cheeky girlfriend with a pillow for her comment. Maya laughed and easily pulled the girl down on top of her. She ran her fingers down the side of Emily's face as she smiled up at her. "Falling in love with you wasn't a choice Emily."

Emily blinked, "What was it then?" she whispered back as she lost herself in brown eyes.

Maya smiled, "I like to think it was Fate." Emily smiled and placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's awaiting lips.

"That was incredibly cheesy." She mumbled into the kiss.

Maya pulled away with an appalled scoff, "Rude!" The two giggled as they tried to over throw one another using ticklish spots and well timed kisses to their advantage. Surprisingly, Emily was the victor as she settled fully atop her girlfriend's submissive body. "You're getting far too good at that." Maya whispered against teasing lips.

Emily smirked, "Practice does make perfect." She pulled back, her eyes alight with mischief.

Maya matched it with her own as she bit Emily's bottom lip playfully and rocked her hips up to meet Emily's. "Then let's _practice _some more." She purred.


	25. Before The Break

**Before The Break**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**An: You all have way too much faith in me and my writing, but I won't hold that against you. I love that you guys are attached as you are to these characters and my story so maybe you guys are right. Maybe I shouldn't give up on this story just yet. So from this moment on, in case it wasn't already clear, I'm not concerning myself with the plot of the show. The restraints have been cut…I fear for my sanity. R&R!**

* * *

><p>"It's just wrong…so, so wrong. There's not enough wrongness on the planet to explain just how wrong that is." Hanna looked on in disgust. "Wrong." She gagged over her coffee<p>

"Not to mention all kinds of suspicious." Aria agreed, ignoring her own coffee as she took in the scene.

"I got an S.O.S?" Spencer said taking the space next to Aria, when she got no response she looked around trying to find what was occupying her friends' attention. She needn't look long. "When did that happen?" she spat out.

The two shrugged. "It's been going on all morning." Aria said absently, catching Spencer stealing her coffee. "Hey! That's mine." She snatched the drink back.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me but I didn't have time for coffee this morning because of someone's frantic texting." She looked at the girl pointedly until Aria finally gave in with a sigh and handed her drink over to Spencer.

"They have to be up to something." Hanna said, still not taking her eyes off the couple gushing over each other in the corner of the quad.

"Agreed." Aria and Spencer spoke as one, Spencer handing the coffee back to Aria. "What do we do?" Aria asked, looking between her friends.

"Nothing." Hanna and Aria looked at Spencer as if she'd grown another head. Spencer rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to explain without worry of catching the happy couple's attention. "Nothing…yet. We don't know what they're up to and until we do, we're not going to do anything. Besides if they are planning something, which I have no doubt that they are, they'll come to us eventually so why chase after them."

Hanna nodded appreciatively. "That's why you're the smart one."

"What does that make me?" Aria asked; an eyebrow rose in wait.

Hanna shrugged her off, "The rebel obviously." She said gesturing to the girl's obviously punk inspired outfit.

Spencer laughed, "What about Emily? And don't you dare say 'the gay one' because Aria jumped that fence too." Aria shoved her friend as she joked.

"Of course not, Emily's the athletic one, I mean you do sports too Spence but Emily IS sports." Hanna explained easily, obviously she'd thought about this before.

Spencer and Aria shared a look,

"What are you then?" Aria asked.

Hanna rose to her feet and shrugged with a smug look, "The popular one, duh." She said as she walked away, leaving Aria and Spencer at the table shaking their heads.

"She's put way too much thought into that." Spencer sighed, subtly returning her focus to the table in the far corner of the quad…that was now empty.

"That shouldn't surprise you." Aria commented, catching Spencer's gaze and following it to the now empty table. "Where'd they go?" Spencer shrugged helplessly.

* * *

><p>"That has to be a sign of the apocalypse." Emily scoffed as she popped a grape into her mouth. Maya continued to gape. "I'm serious!"<p>

Emily laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek to try and placate her. "I know you are babe."

Maya huffed and glared indignantly. "Why are you not freaking out over this like the rest of us?" she accused only half as serious as she sounded.

With a shrug and a roll of her eyes, Emily popped another grape in her mouth. "Why should I stress over them? Haven't I done enough of that? I just want to enjoy a nice lunch with my girlfriend without crazy psycho stalkers plotting my demise. Is that too much to ask for?" she smirked.

"No, it's not." Maya smiled sweetly at the softly smirking girl, leaning in to connect their lips on an innocent kiss.

Emily hummed into the kiss unable to resist the temptation of nibbling on Maya's bottom lip. Maya gasps and pulls away just a fraction of an inch.

Dark eyes lock onto Emily, flushed and more than a little turned on; Emily knows what that does to her. "We're at school." she mumbles, her lips brushing Emily's with every syllable.

Emily has two options, and only two options. She can crack a joke and leave Maya hanging and then prepare for the payback that her girlfriend will no doubt dish out. Or, she can...well she'd need a much more private setting for that. She pecks her girlfriend's lips and stands, motioning Maya to follow and of course Maya does.

* * *

><p>She kept her silence as Emily dragged her into the library, obviously on a mission, though she didn't mind too much. <em>'Why would I mind with a view like this?'<em> Maya smirked as she stared at her girlfriend's ass. "Baby, where are we-ah!" Maya was cut off by her own squeal as she was suddenly pushed into a dark room at the far end of the library.

Emily laughed, "Maybe if you weren't so busy staring at my ass, you'd know." She taunted. Maya gulped as she heard the distinctive _click_ of a lock. She licked her lips nervously as her girlfriend backed her up until the back of her thighs hit something hard and cold. Emily's hands ghosted down Maya's sides, around Maya's pert ass, squeezing as her girlfriend moaned, and then finally down to cup firm thighs. "Up." She whispered, though Maya knew it was an order not a request.

Placing her shaky hands back, on what she could now identify as a filling cabinet, she helped ease her body onto its smooth, cold surface, her breath now coming just a bit shallower as she caught Emily's smolder gaze in the lower light that filtered through the one window, the blinds closed tight. "Emily?" she whispered hoarsely.

Emily smirked, her hands moving to play with the smooth skin of Maya's back hidden beneath the girls tee shirt. Maya spread her legs on autopilot as Emily pushed between them while simultaneously pulling her girlfriend to the edge of the cabinet. Maya's breathing hitched, completely captivated by the girl in front of her. Instead of answering her girlfriend, Emily simply placed the softest, sweetest most earnest kiss onto Maya's parted lips. Maya relaxed and melted into the kiss on instinct, her guard dropping without another thought, Emily smirked internally.

Now, having her girl at her mercy and so unsuspecting, Emily went for the kill. Tilting her head just slightly, she opened her mouth just enough so that Maya's bottom lip slipped between her lips naturally. Maya sighed contently at the gentleness her girlfriend was showing, slipping her hands up to hold Emily to her by the back of her neck. Emily almost chuckled as she felt her girlfriend relax even further, then in a sudden movement; Emily trapped the plump bottom lip between her teeth in a sharp bite just as her nails scratched down her girlfriend's ever sensitive sides.

Maya couldn't stop the wanton moan from ripping out of her throat if her life depended on it. And just like that, the mood switches from sweet to sensual. Emily kissed her girlfriend harder, forcibly parting Maya's lips with a seeking tongue until it finally tangled with Maya's. The girls' whimper upon the contact, their breaths coming hard and fast as their lips sought each other out time and time again, their tongues connecting like starved lovers.

Emily felt Maya trying to stop the way her hips naturally rocked and sought out Emily's own body for some sort of relief. Pushing forward with her own hips, she completely squashed Maya's thin control, as their hips met for a hard, delicious moment. "Mmm." Maya was helpless.

Slipping her hands around and up the front of her girlfriend's shirt, Emily cup Maya's breast in both hands, feeling the excited nubs harden against the palm of her hands as they strained against the lace of Maya's bra. Before Maya could react to the much needed contact, Emily slipped her hands up further until Maya was forced to untangle hands from Emily's hair and lift them above her head, the shirt tossed forgotten to the ground at their feet.

Hands returning at once to grasp the back of her girlfriend's neck, Maya wrenched her mouth away to gasp, fighting to feel her straining lungs with air. Undeterred, Emily lavished a pretty jaw and tempting neck with hard, wet, biting kisses; all the while connecting her hips to Maya's with extended contact, the pressure growing with each thrust. "_Oh, oh_ my god! B-baby, Emily…_fuck_, w-what are you-_oh_, doing to me?"

Emily chuckled against her collarbone, now marred with pink bite marks that matched the ones adorning her neck. "Shhh. You have to be quiet." She warned, amusement clear in her voice as Maya just clutched Emily's head to her even more so, Maya's legs now wrapping tightly around her girlfriend's still rocking hips. Maya groaned at her girlfriend's teasing tone.

"Em…" She pleaded, at a loss as to what she actually needed, she just knew that she needed _something_, and she needed it _now_. And as she felt Emily's hot mouth encase a straining nipple through delicate lacy, she all but screamed, head thrown back in a silent plea.

Tearing her mouth away, she came face to face with her wanton girlfriend. "Do you _want_ me?" She asked. "Maya, do _you want me_?" she growled. Maya keened and whimpered helplessly, unable to form words. She had no idea where this part of Emily was coming from, but fuck was she loving it. "_Maya!_" Emily growled once more at her girlfriend's silence, her voice low and promising.

Maya let loss a soft cry, "Fuck! Emily, _I need you_. Please!" she whined low in her throat. Without hesitation, Emily pulled the button of Maya's jeans free, the zipper echoing in time with her girlfriend's pants and moans, and damn if it didn't sound _fucking heavenly_ to Emily's ears. Maya lifted her hips with what little strength she had left as Emily hastily ripped the jeans down to pool around her ankles.

Dropping to her knees, Emily lifted her girlfriend's legs slipping them over her shoulders, her head now deliciously trapped between two warm thighs. Maya choked at the sight. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight of the swollen, wet flesh of her girlfriend's core, Emily stole a glance up. "Remember…be quiet." Emily warned.

"Oh…fuck." Maya whimpered, and no sooner as the words left her mouth did Emily attack her.


	26. 321

**3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I know I'm horrible. I suck at updating and I'm so unbelievably sorry. Just please don't hate me. **

**AN#2: I don't remember how I portrayed Maya's parents' possible views on Pot, and I'm too lazy to go back and check…So from here on out they will be the free loving hippies I've envisioned them to be!**

* * *

><p>"Emily! Could you come here for a minute please?" The sound of her mother's voice made her pause at the base of the steps. The door was literally just a few steps away; surely she could reach it before her mother could catch her. "Sweetheart?" Emily sighed in defeated.<p>

She found her mom at the kitchen counter, one hand on her coffee cup and the other flipping through the morning newspaper; as she entered Pam looked up at her and offered a smile. "What's up?" For a moment her mother said nothing, instead the women took the time to close her newspaper and sit her cup down before folding her hands atop the counter and focusing on her daughter; an eerie smirk on her lips. Emily's spine straightened, her eyes narrowed as she took in the change. "What?" It sounded more like an accusation than it did a question, but Emily was too suspicious to care.

"These arrived for you this morning." Emily followed the tilt of Pam's head till she was met with the sight of a beautiful, almost grand, bouquet of long-stemmed red roses. Hesitantly Emily reached for the white card that stood out from all the red.

'_You deserve this and so much more._

_All my love, for always._

_-Yours.'_

"Remind me to have that wonderful girlfriend of yours to have a talk with a certain husband of mine. Maya can teach him a thing or two about how to treat a lady." Pam winked at her daughter, and though Emily should have been really freaked that her mom was talking so casually and positively about Maya and their relationship, Emily was focusing on other things. Besides, Pam and Raina were thick as thieves these days, so really it wasn't that much of a surprise, thankfully her mom wasn't as bad as Maya's…

Emily frowned, "These are from Maya?" Her girlfriend was many things, and romantic was definitely one of them…but this didn't seem quite right. Maya would have signed her name…wouldn't she?

Pam matched her daughter's frown with one of her own. "Of course they are, aren't they…who else would send you roses?"

Emily could sense her mom's panic and quickly sent her a small smirk, "Oh you know, it could be from one of my many other girlfriends…I'm quite popular you know." She knew the crack would throw her mother off…and it did.

Pam scoffed, "Right, you're so whipped you probably haven't even talked with another girl that wasn't Spencer, Hanna or Aria."

"Mom!" Emily gaped in shock. Her mother was certainly getting comfortable about her sexuality, not that Emily wasn't grateful, she was. Her mother was acting like Maya's though, and that was unsettling. She'd have to talk to Maya about this…and the flowers.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the little alcove of couches at the coffee shop with Spencer and Aria; Hanna was late as usual. "You know you could just ask Maya." Aria reasoned…again. For the past ten minutes she has been trying, and failing, to convince both Emily and Spencer that the easiest thing to do was simply ask Maya if she sent the flowers. It's been an uphill battle.<p>

Spencer scoffed, "Right, and when it turns out that she didn't send them what are you going to say?"

"Well it's not like she did anything wrong guys. For all we know she did send them, so you'll thank her and if, _if_, she didn't send them then you'll just toss them out. I think we're making a bigger deal of this than it is." Aria argued.

"She's right, Spence." Emily agreed.

"Finally!" Aria cheered in exasperation. Spencer smirked and shook her head.

"Seriously, this is Maya we're talking about, since when have I ever been afraid to discuss anything with her." Spencer and Aria both gave her a look. "I mean recently!" She defended herself, making the other two laugh at her expense. "I'll just tell her." Emily sat back, the tension finally easing from her shoulders.

"Good! The less drama we have the better…seriously you're like a magnet Em." Aria laughed.

Spencer shrugged, "On a brighter note, it seems as though your mom's completely over her homophobia."

Emily nodded, "Thank god." The girls laughed at the sheer relief in their friend's voice.

"STUD!"

The girls whipped around to find a manically grinning Hanna Marin marching toward them in impossibly high heels. In fact the whole coffee shop was now staring at the blonde; she ignored the stares and plopped down beside a very confused Emily. "You, Emily Fields, are a complete Stud! Badass! Sexy! Bitch!" The blonde giggled, and with each word Emily paled.

'_Oh shit…Maya freaking told Hanna. Fuck!'_

"Hanna, what are you talking about?" Spencer snapped, becoming even more confused as Emily tried to sink into the couch.

Hanna grinned proudly, "I'm talking about my best friend, this fabulously badass girl right next to me, totally owning her girlfriend in the storage room in the back of the library during lunch period yesterday! That's what I'm talking about."

Emily groaned, blushing hard and mumbling. "I can't believe she told you."

"Wait! Emily, you and Maya…" Astonished, Spencer couldn't even finish her sentence as she gaped at the blushing girl.

Aria smirked over her to-go cup, "Way to go Em."

Keyed up, Hanna continued. "Of course Maya told me! Just like you tell me everything, between the two of you, I can create a step by step timeline of your relationship." She shrugged as though it were no big deal, because to her, it really wasn't. She could say the same with Aria and Samara's relationship.

Speaking of, Aria grimaced. "Join the club Em. I don't even tell Hanna everything, but if I leave something out, Samara's all too willing to fill in the details."

Hanna glared, "You sound awful ungrateful for someone who should be thanking my awesome match making skills." She pointed out. "Besides, Samara was my friend first so there." The blonde stuck out her tongue in a childish, but playful, gesture. "Now…back to Emily's sex life."

"Oh great, your favorite subject…" Emily deadpanned; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Alright, the game is Five Card Draw, three's wild. Five chip buy in, ten to call." Spencer drawled as she dealt the cards around the table. Poker night was a recent thing, but being a Hastings she took it seriously, and of course she loved to win.<p>

"And no getting help from your girlfriends!" Hanna cut in, munching on one of the cookies Maya made. "These are freaking delicious by the way."

Maya smirked and nodded, "Yeah it's a great recipe."

Hanna frowned, Maya waited…and then suddenly Hanna went from confused to completely surprised. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Are these…_special_ cookies?"

The table laughed at the blonde, "Seriously Hanna, that's like your third cookie…how did you not know?" Aria laughed, nibbling on a piece of her own cookie, smacking Samara's hands as she tried to steal some of the chocolaty goodness.

"Does Emily know that you brought pot cookies to poker night?" Hanna frowned, though the girls noticed she continued eating the cookie in her hand.

"Does Emily know what?" The girl in question walked in at that moment handing her girlfriend a Jack and Coke as she took the empty seat in between Maya and Hanna. When the table remained silent and shrugged and grabbed a cookie…only to have Hanna snatch it out of her hand. "Hanna? What the hell?"

"I don't think you'll like that Em…" She said wearily, once again stuck between Emily and Maya and whose side to take.

The frown immediately vanished as Emily caught on to what was happening; instead she smiled and took back her cookie. "Do you really think Maya brought _special_ cookies without me knowing? Who do you think helped her? Like Maya has the attention span to bake…if I left it to her she would have burnt down her house." She laughed, then turned to said girlfriend. "No offense Baby."

Maya kissed her lips quickly but softly, "None taken, you're right."

"How the hell did you make these without your parents knowing?" Spencer inquired, already distracted with the cards in her hand.

All attention was on Maya though as the girl giggled, "As long as I'm responsible and don't burn down the house or get in trouble, my parents are pretty chill about it. Besides they know I'm with Emily tonight and they're literally right next door, so they're ok with it."

"I want your parents." Samara pouted.

Spencer spared a glance at the other blonde, "Are your parents strict?"

Samara shrugged, "Not really, I mean they do have a gay daughter and are active in PFLAG, but they're definitely not as free-spirited as Maya's." Samara smirked.

Maya laughed, "Nobody's parents are as free-spirited as mine."

"That's not what I heard." Spencer laughed. "I hear Mrs. Fields is getting pretty _free-spirited_, huh Em?"

Emily groaned, "I can't really complain seeing how she's no longer holding murderous thoughts about Maya…but there's just something inherently wrong with your mother asking said girlfriend to give my father advice on, and I quote, 'how to treat a lady'." She rolled her eyes as her ears were met with the expected laughs. She picked up her cards, "So we doing this or what?"

* * *

><p>"So…someone sent you roses huh?" Maya whispered into Emily's hair as she held the girl in her arms. The poker game had been a bust after Hanna's cookies caught up to her, as well as everyone else that indulged in Maya's special treat. They ended up playing a high risk game of Go Fish, which Spencer won…twice before they called it quits and spread out in Spencer's den.<p>

Maya and Emily claimed the fainting couch, as usual, and now just the two of them were awake, the girls passed out in varying degrees of smashed in front of the fire. Emily nodded against Maya's neck, "Yeah." Once again someone was messing with Emily's relationship, and once again Emily was the target of said drama…one of these days Maya just might walk away and save herself the hassle.

As if sensing where Emily's head is, Maya kissed it. "No worries Emily, it'll be okay. Everything they've thrown at us only made us stronger and this will be no different. I promise."

With droopy eyes, Emily snuggled further into the safety of her girlfriend's arms. She was in her safe place and she knew as long as she had Maya, she could handle whatever came their way. "I love you." Came the whisper from sleepy lips.

Maya grinned down at her girlfriend as she faded into the peaceful dream world. "I love you too, Emily Fields."


	27. Alison

**Alison**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.**

**AN: Just a little sneak peek into the next chapter. R&R!**

* * *

><p>The ring of the doorbell pulled Emily away from her History Chapter notes. Capping the yellow highlights she hopped up from bed and made her way down the stairs, already planning on thanking whoever stood on the other side. She twisted the knob, the door swinging open with little effort as the sunlight made her eyes water and squint, all she could see was blonde hair. "Hanna? What are you doing here? And where's my girlfriend?" She laughed as her eyes slowly adjusted.<p>

The blonde twirled around and stole Emily's breath from her lungs. Bubblegum pink lips smirked at her. Blue eyes twinkled with malicious intent as they looked her up and down making her feeling uncomfortable in her fitting white shorts and yellow tank top.

Emily blinked, shaking her head from the fog and refocusing on the girl in front of her. She frowned at what she saw. The smirking lips she once knew so well _weren't_ smirking at her…no they were form an insecure smile that looked more like a grimace. Her eyes weren't malicious at all, but sad and…_haunted_. Alison DiLaurentis was in fact standing before her on her front porch…but this wasn't the Alison she once knew…or was it?

The blonde shifted on her feet, a nervous habit that never belonged to her. "Not Hanna…and I am not your girlfriend either…not anymore. I heard someone else is filling that position these days. I-I'm happy for you, you know. The girls, they told me that you're happy and that's great, really it is. I know you probably think I don't care about you either way, but I do care that you're happy. I know I hurt you so bad, the worst I've ever hurt anyone and you deserve to be happy. Hell that's the least you deserve, honestly you deserve so much more. I'm uh going to stop now…say something? Please? Yell, scream…anything."

Emily swallowed thickly, choking back her nerves. "You sent the roses." It was a statement, they both knew it but Alison nodded her answer anyway. "What do you want?"

"To talk…i-if that's okay with you?" Alison seemed…desperate, and it threw Emily far more than she'd like to admit.

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything." Surprisingly Emily found her courage. Alison though, didn't seem all that surprised by it.

Alison shook her head, "No Emily…I didn't come her thinking you owed me anything, this isn't about you owing me anything, or doing me any favors. This is about me giving what you deserve, whether that's bodily harm or yelling and screaming…whatever you want. I'm trying to apologize, and it's not because I have some hidden motive. I don't expect you to believe me, and I wouldn't ask you to either, but it's the truth and it's all I've got."

Alison paused, her head falling down to hide the tears clouding her vision, but she was too late and Emily saw it all. Emily looked down on the blonde girl she had once loved so much. A girl who was her best friend and her worst enemy, but Emily had a vital flaw, something that had gotten her into trouble more than once and something Maya believed would always get her into trouble. Emily tried to see the best in people and she was too willing to forgive. As she looked at the blonde that stood before her now she could fell those tugs on her heartstrings and it wasn't out of vestigial love, but…pity. She pitied Alison DiLaurentis.

"Ok. Let's talk."


	28. Leave The Past Behind You

**Leave The Past Behind You And Embrace The Happy Ending**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain no profit.**

**An: A character is only as dimensional as you make them…Read and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Alison paused, her head falling down to hide the tears clouding her vision, but she was too late and Emily saw it all. Emily looked down on the blonde girl she had once loved so much. A girl who was her best friend and her worst enemy, but Emily had a vital flaw, something that had gotten her into trouble more than once and something Maya believed would always get her into trouble. Emily tried to see the best in people and she was too willing to forgive. As she looked at the blonde that stood before her now she could fell those tugs on her heartstrings and it wasn't out of vestigial love, but…pity. She pitied Alison DiLaurentis.<em>

"_Ok. Let's talk."_

* * *

><p>Did Emily feel comfortable sharing the same breathing air with her ex? No, definitely not. Did she think it wise to invite the girl into her kitchen to talk? No…but did she think it necessary? Absolutely. This didn't change the fact that Emily could feel her insides twisting uncomfortably as she watched the blonde standing awkwardly at the other side of the breakfast bar.<p>

Emily waited, staring down at the glass of water in her fidgety hands, watching the condensation runs down and around her fingertips. This was awkward, no bound that, this was painstaking torture on her nerves. Finally, unable to cope with the tension, she cleared her throat. Alison's head shot up, gazing at her with startled blue eyes. "You wanted to talk…so talk." She led not unkindly but stern.

"I just, I don't know where to start." Alison mumbled, and because Emily knew her so well, something she cursed herself for, Emily could hear the self-deprecating tone in the blonde's voice; it was a tone Emily knew stemmed from Alison's own mother.

"Why did you come back to Rosewood? There's nothing for you here." Emily pushed.

Alison cringed; it's not like she didn't know that, she just hated to hear it out loud. "You're here."

Emily was shocked. Did Alison really think so little of Emily that she'd think Emily would be waiting for her? Or did she think that highly of herself? "You must be joking." Emily's laugh was anything but humorous. "How could you possibly think that I feel anything for you?" She stopped the next words at the tip of her tongue…pausing to see if she actually meant the harsh words. She was shocked when the answer was yes. "You don't mean _anything_ to me, Alison."

The blonde physically flinched at the words. She didn't know what hurt worst, the fact that Emily actually said them or that there wasn't even anger let alone love in her voice when she spoke them. "Look, I know you're angry and hurt-"

"You don't get it." Emily sighed. "I _was_ angry and I _was_ hurt, but I'm not anymore. What we had…" Emily rolled her eyes at the thought. "All of it's in the past, and yeah, it took me some time to get over things, over you, but I did." Emily looked on as Alison tried to wipe her tears away before they fell. "The truth is I've been over you for a long time now. I've moved on Alison, and I think it's about time you did to. You need to let me go."

Emily watched, unsurprised, as the girl slowly pulled herself together; that icy mask Emily was so used to slid into place representing every wrong thing Alison ever was and again Emily was shocked by the sheer amount of pity she felt for the girl. "Well, I guess that's that then. Everyone gets a second chance, a happy ending except for me huh?" The words were cold, spiteful.

Emily shrugged, no longer affected by the venom falling from the blonde's lips. "That's up to you Alison. You have to find your own happiness, and I think you'll find it once you stop looking in the past." The lack of emotional response visibly deflated Alison, she had nothing to fuel her own anger, her own despise that she felt for herself. She needed Emily to hate her, but she didn't…Emily was just too good…she was always too good and Alison knew she never deserved her, especially now.

With nothing else to say Emily walked to the door, Alison following close behind. They paused, on opposite sides of the doorway, and Alison attempted a small sort of smile. "Maybe in another life huh?" She gave a small defeated laugh.

Emily shook her head, "We'd never work out, no matter what universe." She smiled gently to ease the blow.

Alison's responding laugh was full and bright as she walked a few paces backward. "Only because you're so big on happy endings." She smirked a little, shaking her head at herself.

Emily shrugged, "It's a flaw."

For a moment they smiled at each other, letting all of Alison's could've been's and should have been's live and die in the space between them, and then…it was over. "Goodbye Emily."

"Have a nice life Alison." Emily watched as Alison climbed into her car and drove away till she was out of sight. And when she closed the door and felt the calmness surrounding her, she allowed herself another moment, sealing the goodbye with a sigh before walking away.

It was done. She survived.

* * *

><p>"What do you see when you look into the future?" Emily sighed as she reclined on her elbows in front of the fireplace, red cup resting against her lips.<p>

"I'm going to be the best damn designer around. You'll be seeing all the top stars wearing my line on the red carpet and the runways will be filed with my name." Hanna grinned wistfully.

Aria laughed, "Which means she'll be styling me during every one of my book tours and press conferences." Hanna squealed and high fived her friend.

Spencer smirked, "So I guess that means I'll be handling both of your contracts making sure you're properly represented by the best damn lawyer money can buy, that's after of course I've opened my own practice." Again Hanna squealed, Aria laughing in the back ground.

"What about you Em? What do you see?" Hanna smiled down at her friend.

Emily smiled into her cup, a dozen scenes flashing behind her eyes, all of them full of smiles and laughter and nights just like these. Images of her getting a scholarship to the best college for swimming, graduating with a degree in marketing and public relations, Maya proposing at dinner the night of the ceremony. Working alongside her friends to further each other's career. Hanna through a bachelorette party. A wedding. A honeymoon. Her and her friends being successful. Kids. Growing old with Maya. Everything flashed by in an instant.

Emily smiled a secret little smile as she gazed at her friends. "I see…a happy ending, for all of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Yes that is it. I didn't plan on this being the end but something about it seemed complete and I couldn't make myself change it. However, I'm thinking a sequel or a new story might be in order. Let me know what you think! It's been a great ride...Love Always -B.<strong>


End file.
